Looking In a Broken Mirror
by Super Shadowsonic
Summary: Another world, another story. How do they compare next to each other? The dimensional boundaries between the worlds begin to weaken. Look in a mirror, and what do you see? A reflection of you, or of everything your not.
1. Looking in a Broken World

_**Looking In a Broken Mirror part 1**_

"_**Enter The Broken World,"**_

The days starts out as a normal day as the sun begins to rise from the over the horizon. The sun also happening to rise over the very first place in the world whom are blessed to get the sunrise first. One of the major benefits since it is called 'Land Of The Rising Sun'. In an apartment somewhere the sun just peeked through the blinds in a room. The sun's rays shot straight into a person's face like a laser beam. The sun aroused the sleeping form making him turn away from it. However, the sun would not be ignored as it began to shine even stronger then before. Finally, the sleeping form decided that ignoring it any longer would be impossible. The person opened their crystal blue eyes then rose out of bed. He let out a very audible yawn as he rubbed his eyes.

"Boy, another day…" he yawned out. He wasn't much a morning person obviously. He threw his legs over the side of the small bed, messing with his blonde hair. He slid off the bed then walked over to a bathroom located across the hall from the room. The boy grabbed a towel then wet it with warm water. Then rubbed his face with it also to wipe out the sleepy. "Much better," he said looking in the mirror looking more alive.

This was Takeru Takashi, digidestined of hope, and about to turn nine years old. After that grueling battle with that Diaboramon, and getting back from that venture he had with his grandparents, he's finally got some downtime. It couldn't have come at a better time too. His birthday was in mere days, and he wouldn't let anything come between him and his day. His only regret is that he couldn't have Patamon with him, but he would see him again one day. His older brother, Matt, said that he and the other digidestined are planning something special for him, and he was a little excited. His birthday party was gonna be a blast. He left out the bathroom when he heard the phone ring. Knowing his mother wouldn't be up at this hour he answered it himself.

"Hello?" TK asked.

"Hey TK," came a voice from the other end.

"Hey Matt!"

"Excited about your birthday?"

"What soon-to-be nine year old wouldn't?" TK responded.

"Great. I wanted to call and tell you that I'm going to get you around 4. It's 10 right now, so no need to rush, but be ready when I get there okay. Izzy has some stuff to tell us,"

"About what?" I asked. If Izzy had something to say to everyone then it must be important.

"Something about special distortion or something like that. I don't have a clue. I'll talk to ya later little bro,"

"Bye Matt," he said then hung up. He was going to tell his mother about this arrangement when she woke up. "I'd better get dressed. After all Matt did say that the party was going to be a surprise so who knows when he'll spring it,"

TK went back to his small room. He walked over to his closet, and without much thought pulled out what he was wearing. He pulled out a white fisher hat, a light brown shirt, with kaki pants, and his green trainers. He put them on bit by bit. He had a funny feeling something was going to happen to him, but he hadn't the slightest clue what. He was dressed quite soon then proceeded to his kitchen. There he fixed a simple bowl of cereal, and sat down in front the TV.

"Might as well kill time," TK muttered before taking a bite.

* * *

The day starts out as normal, as a normal day can be here. The sun begins to rise from over the horizon, but no one would notice with the dark clouds covering it. Nevertheless, the setting was the same, but at the same time it wasn't. A once proud city now looked in shambles, while some places were completely obliterated. A few people roamed the streets in rags circling around a fire, but they weren't numerous in numbers though. Despite the bad shape of the city the place was still quite livable. In a castle like structure that stood above all the other buildings, both new and ruined, the lights were currently off, in a very spacious room. The room looked no short of luxurious a giant bed with fancy linen, bedpost, and cover to match, the carpet made of purple cashmere, big closet doors no doubt holding a full wardrobe, and a door with no knob. The only light seen through this horribly dark room was a clock that read 9:59. As soon as it reached 10 the lights in the room instantly switched on, and a groan followed.

"Time to wake up sir," came a computerized voice.

"Boy, another day…" groaned out a boy. He was NOT a morning person in fact if he could he would delete mornings from existence. He tossed his fancy covers off him like they were mere rags. He swung his legs over then stepped onto his carpeted floor.

"Good morning sir," came a high voice, full of energy.

The boy sighed. "I've told you a bunch of times, you're the only one that doesn't have to call me that. There's no rank between us,"

"I know, but I wouldn't want the others to think you show lenience,"

"They should know by now, I don't even know what that word means. Now lets get ready for the day Patamon," In truth he really didn't know what the word meant.

This was Takeru Takashi, digidestined of Wrath, conqueror of both the digital world and real world, self-implemented leader of the digidestined, and about to turn nine. After he had Matt and Tai deal with that assassin Diaboramon, he was glad he could finally settle down and rest. Although he rarely did any fighting himself he was tired of worrying about things so much. He wished taking everything over didn't have to be so…stressful. He wasn't fond of this job all the time, but it had its benefits. His birthday was coming up, and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin it. He had no doubt someone would try to ruin things for him on his day though, so he's going to make sure the others handle it before he can ever get wind of it.

"Alright, Patamon status report on what we have to do today," Takeru said as he tossed aside his sleep shirt and went to his closet. He looked through for something he wanted.

"Well, we should really put a end to all the fighting forces that are still resisting. Like the Americas, Europe, and even in the digital world there's some resistence. I think we should give a little 'showcase' of who they're really trying to beat here," Patamon said.

"Ah, I get what you mean, but we can't do that. Let the others handle it,"

"Are we trying to preserve power or something? I don't want these leaders thinking we're weak without our forces,"

"You just have to trust me. When the times right we'll step in, and then the worlds will know whose in control,"

"Okay, and we need to have a talk with Matt about you're birthday celebration,"

"Hmph, I'm his only brother and I have to order him to throw me a party," Takeru said as he pulled out an outfit he liked. He chose a black robe that's ends went to his ankle. It also had a hood too. He grabbed black shorts, and a red shirt. He also grabbed some black trainers. "Ruling dictator and I still can't decide when I get up, or what I wear,"

"Well Mimi and Sora worked hard on designing you a wardrobe like you asked. After all it was your birthday. You can't complain about how they did it," Patamon chuckled.

"I just hope Izzy didn't stick a bomb or something in here," Takeru said checking the pockets.

"Izzy isn't that subtle. If he killed you, he'd want the world to see it, and gloat about his genius," Patamon said rolling his eyes.

Takeru laughed. "That's true! Besides if so much as a hole is found in the wrong place those two know their punishment,"

"Right, so they wouldn't be stupid enough to allow Izzy to help. They actually flat out refused his help in designing them,"

"Smart girls," Takeru commented sticking his final arm through the sleeve. Suddenly the supposed window in his room began to have static until a face appeared. The person was pale, with red hair. He clearly didn't get out much, and was a mess. "Well speak of the devil. Good morning Izzy. I guess the better question would be is did you sleep?"

"Master I request a conference with you," trying his very best to keep the venom out his voice. "It's something important that you must see,"

"Very well I got time, I'll be right there. Are you stationed in the digital world?"

"Yes sir,"

"Great I was heading there today anyway. Any idea what the others are up to?"

"Well hard to say sir. Joe was assisting me in the lab until he went off somewhere. Matt and Tai are in Colorado. I traced the assassin's creation there, and they're probably eliminating the target. I think Sora and Mimi are having their girl time, I guess,"

"Well I guess I'll be the only one to hear you're speech,"

"Although I advise that you gather the others too,"

"Alright I'll give out the order to the others. I'll be there soon," Izzy nods then the screen goes black. Takeru walked towards the door, but not without grabbing his digivice that was black in color. He stepped up to the door, and it opened automatically as he stepped out, with Patamon right behind him.

"You don't think it's a trap?"

"I'm not gonna live paranoid Patamon, and I'll admit Izzy's a smart cookie. However, even a megalomaniac like him knows when to pick his spots. 'Inviting the boss to a meeting then taking him out' has been done before. Izzy's too proud to think of anything that simple. It has to be new and complicated, but by the time he finally figures something out he might be old and gray,"

"I see, you really do having everything under control!"

"This is my world, and when he finally realizes that, heck when they all realize that. They may actually get in line," Takeru said smiling deviously. "Or die trying…"

* * *

**A/N: **This is a split story. The good TK will be strictly called TK, while the bad one will strictly be called Takeru. I hope you noticed the similarities and the differences.


	2. Shattering Dimensions

_**Looking in a Broken Mirror part 2**_

"_**Shattering Dimensions,"**_

TK had just left his home with Matt and they are on their way to Izzy's. Matt offered subtle conversation as best he could to keep TK at least a little entertained. TK didn't mind sitting in silence really, but Matt always felt it was awkward. TK can't say he felt the same way though. They got their tickets then ventured to the correct subway train. They both took their seats and waited for the train to take off. TK was feeling a little restless though. Usually if Izzy had something important to tell everyone it probably involved the Digiworld. That meant they would probably see their digimon again. Although TK had only seen Patamon a few weeks prior that wasn't much a reunion, especially when Patamon got hurt, and TK was unable to help in the battle. He felt utterly useless in battles such as those. His presences wasn't truly needed, and no matter how much he kept telling himself different the past adventure they had in Digiworld reminded him otherwise. For most of it he could count the times Patamon actually digivolved and fought on his fingers. The number barely made it to his second hand. Kairi was new to the fighting, but served such a bigger purpose. He was the last to get Patamon to digivolve to his ultimate form, and felt bad he couldn't have obtained that power sooner.

TK shook his head of these thoughts. Matt only glanced at him out the corner of his eyes.

"I can't think like that…" He muttered lowly to himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Matt observing him. TK turned his head so Matt couldn't look at his distressed face. TK noticed his reflection in the window. He looked at it, and for a split second he saw something different. "What,"

He looked closer to only see his reflection. He blinked confused.

"What's wrong TK?" Matt asked.

"I…thought I saw something,"

"What?"

"Me?" TK said confused. The image passed by to quickly for him to really take in the details. The one thing he did noticed was the image had the same eyes, but at the same time different.

"Yeah, it's just your reflection," Matt said glancing at his own. In truth when he saw his he did see something, but put it on his mind playing tricks on him. They arrived at their stops then immediately got off. TK wasn't too familiar with this part of town, so Matt had to lead the way.

"Any idea what you want for you birthday?" Matt asked.

"Nope, I don't know," TK, responded.

"Huh? I expected nine years old to want everything in the world,"

"I don't think I need all that though. Maybe just a party, but I really wanna see Patamon again. That would be so great if I could see him on my birthday,"

TK knew this request is impossible, but Matt did say nine year olds ask for the impossible. They walked the rest of the way in silence until they turned the corner to notice Tai dashing down the streets with Kari not far behind. Matt and TK chuckled at the show.

"Late again I see," Matt said.

"Well…the thing is…" Tai tried to catch his breath.

"It took me forever to get him out the house," Kairi answered for him, cutting Tai off from making some lame excuse.

"Hey Kairi, and Tai," TK greeted to make his presence known.

"Hi TK, and Matt," Kairi responded smiling. "Excited that your birthday is coming up?"

"Yep," TK said.

"I'm glad, it took me forever to come up with a present for you, but I got one,"

"Oh, what is it!" TK asked excitedly. If anyone knew what he like it was Kairi.

"You have to wait," Kairi said teasingly.

"How you gonna tell me you got me something then not tell me what it is?" TK pouted.

"Because it builds suspense,"

TK couldn't disagree with that. They had all made it to Izzy's apartment door. Tai did the honors of knocking, and after a moments notice the door opened up.

* * *

Takeru entered the room, or to be more exact laboratory. The place was huge, and that was only an understatement. The place was filled with all sorts of technological devices that he cared nothing about unless they were beneficial. He had a ways to go in order to get to the main computer lab where Izzy usually is. Patamon sat on his head relaxed but alert. In truth it was much different perched on Takeru's hair then his hat, which he stopped wearing for unknown reasons. He did not trust Izzy in the slightest when it came to his partner's safety and Takeru felt the same. However, Patamon was more the one to watch Takeru's back. He felt Takeru shouldn't have to worry about such things, even though time and again Takeru told him that the fear he's spread should have taken full effect.

Takeru walked down a long hallway until he came to a big sliding door. He walked up to it and immediately it opened for him. When he arrived inside he saw Izzy sitting in a chair at his giant screen computer. The height of the chair was at Takeru's height despite Izzy being taller. One thing Izzy couldn't say is that Takeru never deprived him of most his freedoms to pursue obtaining more knowledge. That fact in truth was free to everyone, but step out line and punishment will be swift and merciless. Izzy did love his new giant computer with the fancy hardware, however, for sentimental reasons he still has his pineapple laptop. Takeru noticed that he was the first to arrive. Izzy took no notice of his presence immediately.

Takeru raised an eyebrow to see Izzy playing Solitary. TK tiptoed over to Izzy, he gave Tentomon a shush motion to keep him from letting Izzy know of his presence. Tentomon only stared down at Izzy who was oblivious. Izzy scratched his head to try and figure out what his next move should be.

"Black five on the red six," Takeru suggested. At this Izzy jumped into a panic at the sudden intrusion. He looked to see Takeru smirking at him. Izzy looked at him with his eyes half closed with a flat line mouth. "Hey there mister jumpy,"

"Hello sir, glad you could come,"

"Delighted," Takeru said yawning.

"Hello sirs," added Tentomon who was hovering right over Izzy's shoulder as usual.

"Greetings Tentomon," Patamon said sounding casual. Takeru gave him a wave

"Sir must you do that?" Izzy said closing down Solitary then going onto some different program.

"It's just funny to catch you in a panic," Takeru said.

"Well glad I could entertain you," Izzy said, but his tone gave off that he was quite annoyed.

"Now, why was it so important I start my day here?" Takeru asked on the same wavelength as him.

"I believe this is something I should really inform you about sir, but the others should be aware too,"

* * *

Izzy's mom had ushered TK, Tai, Matt, and Kari. The others were still no there quite yet. Izzy was too enthralled at what he was looking at on his computer that he didn't even notice any of them come in. A typical feat for Izzy hard at work, or thinking about something that has really captivated his attention. It was TK's turn this time to bring him back to Earth. Everyone got a turn really. TK was the subtlest one about it though, but usually got the strongest reaction. He walked over then looked over Izzy's shoulder.

"Whatcha looking at?" TK asked calmly, and as expected Izzy jumped a foot in the air at the sudden voice. TK never understood why he had that effect on people.

"TK!" Izzy exclaimed exasperated. "How do you always do that?"

"It's a gift," TK admitted.

"A scary one," Izzy said petting him on the head. "Glad you guys could come,"

"Well when you throw a whole bunch of words at people that they don't understand, and then put emergency in bold font, there wasn't much a choice," Matt said.

"Well then the point got across," Izzy responded.

"Should we wait for the others, or can we get this meeting underway?" Tai asked.

"Tai, everyone isn't here yet," Kari reasoned.

"Yeah, but we could at least start. Before I start losing my mind," Tai said.

"Losing your mind?" Izzy questioned. "Having you been watching nothing but TV?"

"No, I was actually looking in a mirror…" Tai started.

"Whoa the story sounds scary already," Matt teased.

"I'm rubber and your glue, I'm sure you know the rest. Anyway I was looking in the mirror, but it wasn't my reflection,"

"What do you mean by that?" Izzy said curious.

"Well, it looked like me, but it wasn't. It went by too fast, but I did notice a scar on my face. However, as you can all see there's not a spot on this face,"

"Hmm, that actually has something to do with what I need to tell everyone. Has anyone else experienced this?" Izzy asked.

TK weakly raised his hand. Matt thought everyone was being silly, and pushed what he had saw on the subway out of his mind long ago. Focus fell on TK now.

"What did you see?" Izzy asked.

"I'm not sure…I was only able to get a look at the eyes," TK said.

"Whose eyes?" Kari asked.

"They were mine, but they weren't," TK said scratching his head.

"Well, I say that we may know a little more once I get started, but the others need to get here soon,"

They all turned to see the door to Izzy's room opening.

* * *

"Sorry we're a little late," said Joe as he came in with Sora, and Mimi.

"Well it's a good thing you got here when you did. I was about to send Matt and Tai after you guys, and in a not so friendly way," Takeru said. Joe and the girls immediately caught his drift.

"Sorry sir," they all said.

"Whateves, lets just get this done. Alright Izzy let's get the explanation done so we can go about our day," Takeru said.

"Certainly, but I don't think after hearing this that you will want to just brush it off,"

"Why not, I did with America's threat to use nuclear warfare,"

"Well this is different," Izzy typed in a few keystrokes and then the screen went white. Then lines started to circle around each other. There were two layers of lines. "These lines represent the real world and digital world,"

"Okay," Takeru said for the group.

"For the past few weeks there've been some strange fluctuations in the dimensional barrier,"

"So, the barrier between our world and digiworld is weakening again!" Joe asked. Eyes fell on Takeru, but he ignored them to speak.

"That's not possible. The damage to the digital world isn't anywhere close to what the Dark Masters had caused. In case you weren't listening Izzy said this had been going on for a couple of weeks. Since this is news to all of us then no one has noticed anything odd, correct?" Takerua asked looking around the group. No one said anything. "Alright then. Izzy this makes little sense how could the dimensional barrier be weakening, but the real world and digital world are still separate and stable?"

Izzy finally had Takeru's attention. "It's a bit bigger then that I'm afraid. Have any of you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Excuse me, are you implying something!" Mimi hollered.

"Wha-ah n-no th-that's not what I meant!" Izzy quickly corrected waving his hands to try and calm the now aggravated Mimi.

"Down Mimi," Takeru said. Mimi calmed down, but definitely would get Izzy back for his comment. "So what did you mean?"

"When I looked in a mirror this morning I saw my reflection, but at the same time it wasn't,"

"I'm not following you," Sora said.

"She's not the only one," Matt added.

"I only got a look for two seconds but it was enough to know that the reflection I saw was not me,"

"How'd you know?" Joe asked.

"Well for starters the mirror me wasn't even wearing the same thing I was,"

"Wait, are saying…" Takeru cut himself off. "I saw my reflection in a window, but it wasn't me. I thought it was nothing, at the time, but I see now this is a common occurrence,"

"Well I did experience the same thing," Tai said rubbing at the scar on the side of his face.

"Three of us is enough to realize this isn't a normal occurrence, so my theory is-"

"Uh Izzy," Matt interrupted.

Izzy hated his speeches interrupted. He glared at Matt who pointed to the computer screen. He turned but then his face lost all emotion save shock. Everyone's did upon looking at the computer screen. The screen had gone black due to a screensaver. When looked into it they saw their reflections, but the reflections were not theirs per say. The crazy thing was it looked like they were having a meeting just like them. Everyone even stood in the exact same place. Each counterpart stared at each other. The digimon only traded glances from one group of digidestined to the other then back again. Before anyone could speak their reflections returned to normal. This only left the group completely taken aback.

"What the hell was that?" Tai exclaimed. He was more upset then anyone especially at seeing the face of his little sister again. He clenched his fist tightly.

"That…that…was my theory," Izzy said.

"Clones?" Sora asked.

"If I had to guess, I would say parallel universe,"

"That's so sci-fi," Mimi groaned.

"Any other guesses?" Everyone looked at him with no answer of their own, but still not willing to believe his theory. "Think about it. The dimensional barrier isn't weakening between the real world and digiworld. It's weakening between our very dimensions, our reality,"

"It's just too farfetched Izzy. I mean some digimon could be playing mind games on us. That would be more believable," Takeru said.

"Yeah, but I would've picked up on that Digimon in a heart beat though," Patamon said.

"The digimon have been put mostly under control save that one group," Agumon added.

"Just about all variables are accounted for as well. The ones that are uncounted for don't have the potential of doing this," Izzy said.

"We saw ourselves, and not just ourselves either, did anyone else notice that Kari was with them?"

"Yes, we noticed Izzy," Tai growled.

"Darn it," Takeru said scratching his head. "How do we eliminate the problem?" The last thing he needed was another set of digidestined to worry about.

"We're not even sure what's causing the problem let alone how to go about solving it," Izzy said.

"Then we have to study this and figure it out before the barrier weakens more," Takeru said crossing his arms. "Don't need more trouble here,"

"Sir, with all do respect this matter needs to be looked into ASAP," Sora said.

"I know Sora," Takeru then began to think. "Okay here's the plan. Our enemies must be experiencing the same thing, and are probably trying to blame this on me. They'll take this as a form of attack, and try to form a counterstrike. With this new issue we don't have time to wage war, so we're gonna wrap this up. Tai deal with the forces in the real world, and see if they know anything about this,"

"Why not call for a ceasefire?" Tai asked.

Takeru glared at him. "A ceasefire would put the world at ease, and I can't afford for everyone to relax. A fact about all this is someone is causing this, someone very powerful. The ceasefire would relax everyone too much to the point where some may forget that they let their guard down. Any other problem with my orders Tai?" This was a natural occurrence of Tai challenging his orders. Takeru usually overlooks it, but at a time like this he has no time for it.

"Non sir," Tai said stiffening under Takeru hard gaze.

"Good. Now Matt handle the digimon and get them in order. I doubt any of the digimon on our side of reality has the power to do this, but never hurts to check. Mimi and Joe I want you with Matt. Sora go with Tai. You three are to observe and gather information. If need be provide back up for Matt and Tai respectively. Understood?" They all nod at his orders. "Good,"

"And me sir," Izzy asked.

"I need you to study and understand what's going on, and inform me when the barrier weakens. As time progress you may receive different orders, but until then that's what you do. If you wanna perform an experiment you have to let me know before hand," Takeru purposely gave Izzy strict orders. Not wanting him to try anything funny.

"Understood,"

"Good,"

"If you don't mind me asking sir, but what will you do?" Mimi asked.

"I'm going to watch over everything, but I will be open. If anyone is in need of back up I will step in personally," All of their eyes widened at that. Takeru rarely fought himself, so for him to put himself out like such is shocking. "We don't have the luxury of drawing things out. We need to settle things here, and then spear head this problem with full force. The last thing we need is distractions. No need to bring any troops into any of the conflicts, simply finish them yourselves. We're the digidestined after all. Is everyone clear on their orders?"

"Yes sir!" everyone exclaimed.

"Good, then lets get to work,"

* * *

"So is Genai sure about this?" Tai asked Izzy.

"That's what he said in the email, and we saw for ourselves. I know I'm not the only one that saw us in my computer," Izzy said.

"We only seem to see them when we look in a reflective surface,"

"Then would it be possible for us to pass through to the other reality?" Joe asked.

"I don't know for sure," Izzy said.

"Well we have do something, those guys did not look friendly at all," Sora said remembering her counterparts look.

"Gave me the creeps," Mimi said.

"Not a lot we can do gang. So far we've beaten all our enemies, so this must be a new guy. Maybe he thinks he's going make us fight ourselves," Matt said.

"Well we'd be a disadvantage. I'm sure everyone saw how they all had their digimon with them," Tai said.

"Maybe they can help us," TK offered however TK then remembered the cold look his counterpart gave him.

"Hey, I noticed, I was the only one who didn't see me in there," Kari said.

"Yeah, and the version of me was looking at you pretty hard. He looked really upset too," Tai added.

"Well we can't jump to conclusions that these version of us are good or bad. We can only try fixing this problem before it gets worse," Izzy said.

"Knowing our luck its probably gonna get worse before we solve the problem," Joe said.

"Yeah Joe, thanks for jinxing it," Matt said.

"Just saying,"

"Well, there isn't a lot we can do for now. I guess I can try and get in contact with Genai and see what he knows. Once I do, I'll be sure to keep everyone informed," Izzy said.

At that the meeting was over. They spent a few minutes conversing until a few of them had to be off. Matt and TK were the first to leave since TK did live outside Odaiba. TK looked at each reflective surface he saw warily. He did not see his other reflection though. Matt and TK boarded the train and rode with relative silence. Matt then sighed as he turned to TK.

"Listen TK, I think…" Matt started then continued. "I think you should sit this one out,"

"What?" TK asked shocked.

"This is different from anything we've ever done, and I don't want you to see Patamon get hurt again,"

"He won't!" TK exclaimed.

"Calm down, I just don't think you need to get involved. I mean if the time comes and we do end up fighting those guys that look like us we outnumber them. You just don't have to worry about it as much, that's all I'm saying,"

"Since I'm used to just sitting on the sidelines," TK said looking down.

"That's not what I meant,"

"I'm always on the sidelines anyway, so you just want to take me out the fight,"

"I know you can help TK, but since we don't know what we're up against then we shouldn't get bent out of shape,"

"Since there were seven of our counterparts, only seven digidestined would be needed if a fight happened. You're saying that only seven of us are needed, and you decide that I'm-,"

"TK that isn't what I'm saying,"

"Well its how I feel, and what you're doing. I know somehow I'm gonna be sidelined, and just forced to watch like last time. You don't want me in danger,"

"TK-," Matt started, but then he noticed the train stopped. "Come on,"

"I can walk home myself," TK said with his head down. He wouldn't wait for Matt's reply then just walked off. It started as a walk, but once he heard Matt's voice he broke out into a run. TK managed to cross the street just as it turned red, keeping Matt hopefully on the other side. TK kept running until he made it back to his apartment. He then tried to catch his breath and center himself before he faced his mother. He calmed down then went to open the door after using his key to open it.

"Mom!" TK called. No answer. TK looked around and saw a not. " 'TK went out be back soon love Mom, P.S. if Matt is there tell him I said hello'. Great,"

TK was wiped after that long run. He wanted to lie down, but first nature was calling. He went to the bathroom then went to wash his hands. He began to feel tears sting his eyes. He went wipe them with his shirtsleeve. When he looked up in the mirror he saw it again. TK froze. His reflection was only surprised. TK looked the other him over. He wore a red version of the shirt he has on, but no white fisher hat on top of his head. He also has on a black cloak of some sort with a white king symbol on his chest. A few moments passed by until the other TK opened his mouth to speak.

"Who are you?" he asked forcibly. TK was too lost for words to answer, which only annoyed Takeru. "Well!"

"TK," he answered quickly. Takeru seemed to have this air of superiority.

"TK?" Takeru said confused. "What does that mean?"

"That's my nickname, my real name is-,"

"Takeru Takashi," they both said at the same time. TK flinched when the other him said his name too. He spoke so oddly, but nothing he could not imitate.

"So, TK huh. I just remembered that I used to go by that name too. That was a while ago though,"

"What do you go by now?"

"Hmmm, well most call me sir, master, or King Takeru. I mostly go by Takeru,"

"K-King!" TK exclaimed.

"Yeah, I practically run the world, don't you?" TK shook his head. "Hmm pity. Why were you crying a second ago?"

"Matt didn't want me involved in the fight," TK said.

"Why?"

"To keep me safe or something like that,"

"Why would you need to be safe, aren't you the most powerful on your team?" TK shook his head. "Aren't you the leader?" TK again shook his head. "Wow, in this dimension I'm a total wimp,"

"I am not!"

"You're still getting bossed around by Matt, while I'm bossing him around and the digidestined,"

"So," TK huffed.

"Sounds to me you haven't touched your true potential,"

"True potential?"

"Yeah, the power that dwells inside you. You could have everything I have, if you used it. I guessed your to scared,"

"I am not," Takeru only laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just a weight has been lifted off my mind is all,"

Before TK could ask more Takeru had vanished from his mirror and his real reflection appeared. TK then looked down sadly.

* * *

Takeru left his bathroom with a smirk.

"Who were you talking to?" Patamon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My counterpart in the mirror,"

"Really? What's he like?"

"Pathetic, basically what I used to be like. He doesn't think he's the strongest on his team, and apparently has no power on his team. If the version of me is that weak, then the others must practically be pushovers. The possibility of them being a threat doesn't exist anymore,"

"So what now?"

Takeru pushed open the door to his throne room. His throne room was even more fancier then his bedroom. Drapes were hung over the windows, a nice soft plush carpet that's so soft it could be used as a bed. A grand room with a giant chandelier that hovers overhead, and at the end of the room was a chair fit for a king. He walked over to his chair then sat down.

"The fact I was able to have such a conversation with my counterpart for so long means the barrier is getting weaker. I told Izzy to let me know about this, so now I have to resort to spying on him. Before that though I have to make plans. Precautions I should say. I have a feeling even in this time my knights might try something funny," Takeru said referring to the other digidestined. "I wont let anyone take this world from me. I worked to hard. I also need to check on an old friend of mine,"

"So shall we get started?" Patamon asked.

"Yes, we must prepare for any and everything,"


	3. Reflection

_**Looking In a Broken Mirror part 3**_

"_**Reflection,"**_

TK stared up at his ceiling as he lies in his bed thinking. His mind was plagued greatly by what little of a conversation he had with his other. The other him was no older then him, but there was something incredibly different that he couldn't put his finger on. TK was pretty good at judging someone's character, but this other version of him really threw him off. It was like something different that was unfamiliar, but familiar at the same time. TK sighed exasperated that he wont be able to get to sleep at the rate he's going. He looked to his clock to see 10 pm. He turned onto his side to look out the window. The shiny reflective surface revealed the night sky, but if TK looked hard enough he could see his reflection. TK sighed at seeing himself in the window. TK chewed the idea of telling his friends about the encounter with his other, but moved it aside. He saw it as unimportant to really mention at the time. Izzy would figure out the problem eventually then it would get fixed, and without him helping out. Again…

"I wonder what he has that I don't," TK mumbled as he let out a yawn.

* * *

(other dimension)

Takeru let out a loud and big yawn. He was still sitting on his throne rapidly hitting buttons on his armchair and focusing on a holographic screen in front of him. Takeru's eyes glanced to the side of the room to see it was 10 o'clock. Takeru sighed then went back to what he was doing. His fingers danced across the buttons on the arms of his chair. Takeru loved having the fanciest and coolest stuff around. This holographic screen is one of his many futuristic toys. He took over Japan first on his globe trotting conquest, and boy did he take over. The entire industry now simple whip any new toy he may want at his fingertips, his throne being one of them. The throne was tall so his feet did hang over the edge by a small amount, the back was far bigger then what it needed to be, and Takeru needed to sit up in it all the way in order to operate it properly. Patamon was lying on a pillow bed of sorts on top of a golden stand. Takeru thought it gaudy, but Mimi insisted that all the world dictators, who have a form of pet, sit them on a stand like this. Patamon strangely enough did not mind the term, but he made it clear to not use it every again.

"Are you done yet?" Patamon groaned.

"You can go to bed if you want to ya know," Takeru said not turning his head to face Patamon.

"But Takeru, you've been working on this all day. What is it?"

"I'm just monitoring things," Takeru said as he pressed a button on his throne's left arm and the holographic screen changed landscape.

"The whole world?" Patamon asked exasperated.

"And the digital world too," Takeru took that literally. "I gotta make sure that Izzy's theory actually holds some truth,"

"Didn't you talk to the other you in the other dimension?"

"Yeah, but that could've been a digimon trick or something, and I hate to worry about something that isn't important,"

"What about the dimensional stability?"

Takeru allowed his fingers to dance along the buttons for a moment for another image to appear on the screen. It showed to ovals right next to each other. "I have to make this broader," With a few button presses the image increased in vantage point to a make bigger view. "Here,"

The screen showed two ovals with numerous circles inside of them. Takeru, with Patmaon looking over his shoulder, peered down at the screen. The lines of the ovals were getting closer together, and they were starting to look wavy. Like a wave of some sort to be exact. Patamon grimaced at the screen.

"So…is that what the problem is?"

"The problem is that this oval," Takeru said pointing at the green oval. "Needs to move away from our oval," Takeru indicated with the blue oval.

"How do we do that?"

"I want to say…push it back into place somehow,"

"We can't just grab it and pull it back into place,"

"We can't do that…but…"

"But?" Patamon questioned trying to egg Takeru on.

"What if…we remove the green oval, the opposing oval, altogether?" With a few buttons presses Takeru deleted the green oval, and the blue oval returned to normal. "Like that?"

"You mean destroy it?"

"Yeah,"

"Could we really destroy an entire universe?" Takeru smirked at Patamon. "We could?"

"With the right attitude we just might be able to think of a way, but I do think we're on the right track,"

"That's mass murder!" Patamon exclaimed.

"It's self preservation, and it's the only way,"

"Do you really think we can kill that many people?"

"…Patamon, it's only an option it's not the plan. If anything this is a last resort,"

"I-,"

"Patamon don't worry I wont think about it anymore, forget I brought it up," Takeru said changing the screen again. Patamon instead flapped over then pressed a button on the arm of the chair. The screen then vanished from in front of Takeru. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"It's late. Your tired and all this thinking is putting you in the mood to blow stuff up again. Let's just get you to bed," Patamon said grabbed Takeru's hand with two of former's. Patamon was able to pull Takeru out of the chair.

"Whoa, Patamon I need to work!"

"The world will still be here in the morning, so a little sleep wont hurt so come on," Patamon said pulling harder. Patamon was a lot stronger then he appeared. In all honesty he could of very well of taken Takeru off his feet, but he didn't want to embarrass him.

Patamon was able to pull Takeru all the way to his room, even given Takeru's protest, and was able to get him to his bed. Takeru eventually saw no point in resisting anymore and got into his bed after taking off his clothes. Almost immediately though Takeru fell asleep as his head hit the pillow. Patamon smirked down at him.

"He seems so peaceful when he sleeps, and he looks more like his old self," Patamon said sadly. Although Patamon never questioned Takeru, that did not mean he didn't miss how things used to be. Patamon sighed then left the room. Patamon usually checked things out around the castle before he himself went to bed. He flew back to Takeru's throne then sat in the chair. He pressed a button and then the holographic screen appeared. There was some static until finally a face appeared to show it was Agumon. Patamon had split the screen to also show Gabumon as well. Agumon and Gabumon look distastefully at Patamon.

"Yes…sir," Agumon added the sir part a little uncomfortable.

"I wanted to check and see how you're doing,"

"Well, since we're breathing I guess we are fine," Gabumon said harshly.

Patamon had long gotten adjusted to the mean spirited words the other digimon spit. In some way, he felt he deserved them, and another part of him said he should punish them later.

"You know guys this isn't any easier for me either," Patamon said.

"Well it can't be any harder then what we have to deal with," Agumon said.

"Matt is torn apart, and it makes me sick to know the person who's doing it, and that your helping!" Gabumon said.

"Is it wrong to stand by your partner no matter what?" Patamon challenged.

"…No," Gabumon said with glum eyes.

"But what is wrong is to not push them in the right direction. To encourage this endless fighting, and all this pain makes you just as bad, if not worse. Sticking with them no matter what is good, but you better not be trying to join in!" Agumon exclaimed.

"I talk to you guys in order to help wane some of the damage being done…" Patamon said looking down.

"It's not enough," Agumon said.

"Patamon you must act if you want this to stop," Gabumon said losing the harshness in his voice.

"I…don't know if I can do it myself…I need Takeru's help too," Both Agumon and Gabumon went silent. "I don't know what to do sometimes,"

"Listen Patamon, I have to go, but try to…uh…bye," Agumon then disappeared from the screen, obviously unsure what to say.

"Just keep trying," Gabumon said then he too left the screen.

This left Patamon to stare at a blank holographic screen, all alone. Patamon sighed, but then noticed something odd with the screen. Patamon hit a few buttons on the chair to straighten the image out. He half panicked hoping he didn't break it. Suddenly, he saw his reflection, but it was odd though. The angle was weird, and the reflection looked a little, off.

"Uh…" Patamon stared for a moment tilting his head. The other Patamon did the same. Patamon then came to a realization. "Oh, you must be the me in the other dimension!"

The other Patamon was shocked, obviously to hear his reflection actually talk. The other Patamon looked unsurely at Patamon. "Other you?"

"Yeah, your me, and I'm you!" Patamon exclaimed. He had to admit he was a little excited.

"…Really?"

"Yeah, but where are you?"

"In Digi-World,"

"Where is your Takeru?"

"Takeru…wait do you mean…TK?"

Patamon froze when he heard that name. That nickname hadn't been spoken in a long time. Takeru claimed he hated the nickname and would punish anyone for using it. He even scowled at Patamon for allowing the words to slip through his mouth. Patamon surmised that the other Patamon's Takeru didn't mind the nickname TK.

"Yeah,"

"He's back in his world," the other Patamon said.

"Why is he there?"

"That's where he lives of course, where else would he be?"

"With you?" the other Patamon looked confused. "Your Tak-I mean TK didn't stay with you when the others left?"

"No, why, did yo-oh I get it now! Your from that other dimension that Genai mentioned!" Patamon couldn't help but have a sweat drop. He noticed that the other Patamon had not yet grown out of his naïve ways. "So you get to stay around your TK all the time, your so lucky,"

"Yeah…lucky,"

"What's wrong?"

"This world isn't as great as you may think…"

"Well if you're around TK all the time then how bad could it be," The other Patamon shrugged.

"Well…." Patamon noticed the image of the other Patamon began to fade. "Wait!" But he was already gone. Patamon sighed. "There's goes the only help I could get…"

* * *

(Other Dimension)

"Hey, where'd you go?" Patamon asked as he noticed his reflection was just his reflection.

"Patamon who are you talking to?" asked a voice. Patamon turned to see Agumon appear behind him.

"Myself," Augmon looked greatly confused. "I mean the me from the other dimension Gennai mentioned,"

"Oh, how was that?" Agumon asked excitedly.

"He was…sad…and lonely…I don't know why but he just seems so different. Plus, he looked like he just came from a fight," Patamon explained. The other Patamon did truly look ruff jagged wings, messy fur, and most notable the lack of light in his eyes. "If he's supposed to be me…I'm worried what the others may be like,"

"Hey you guys!" called another voice. Agumon and Patamon looked to see Gabumon appear from beyond the thicket. "Genai wants us. He says it's important,"

Agumon and Patamon obliged to the request. They followed Gabumon until they all were finally gathered around Gennai. The old man stroked his beard for a moment, pondering on his words. Finally, he gave the digimon his full attention.

"Okay everyone listen closely. This other reality is very similar to ours, that much is true, but it's best to assume the worst," The digimon looked at him confused. "What I mean by this is there is a good chance that everything that you are, everything you all stand for, all that you fight for, mean nothing to the ones in the other reality,"

Patamon flapped his wings to raise himself up. "But, I just talked to myself in the river over there, and I think he's just sad,"

"You did?" Gennai asked surprised. Patamon nods. "Then it must be getting closer to the moment our realms will meet. I suspect that because of your connection with the digidestined you might be able to also see into the other dimension where your respective counterparts are,"

"I'm confused will our counterparts be good or bad?" Biyoman asked.

"I don't know…" Gennai said honestly. "But what I do know is that they don't operate the same way as us, and it should be approached diplomatically,"

"What if the that doesn't work?" Gatomon asked.

"We may have to resort to destroying their entire world…" Gennai said sadly. All digimon eyes grew in size dramatically. They looked among themselves to make sure to see everyone's reaction to the possibility. "However, I hope it will not come to that. I plan on getting you all to your partners soon as a way of having a better way of being ready for whatever may happen,"

The digimon all looked excited for that news. Gennai dismissed them and planned on sending an email to Izzy later. For now they simply bid their time for when the time to act should come.

* * *

(Other Dimension)

"Tentomon help me with this," Izzy said pushing over an object with a tarp on it. Tentomon quickly fluttered over then helped Izzy steady the object underneath the tarp.

"What is this Izzy?" Tentomon asked.

"A theory," Izzy said catching his breathe from pushing the object. The object was twice his height, and about as wide as him with his arms out. He placed the object adjacent to his computer.

"I thought our king said no experiments. Cause this looks very experimenty," Tentomon said nervously.

"Calm down Tentomon I'm following orders, and am well aware that our King has cameras somewhere in here," Izzy said. He scorned at the thought. "How that little brat got power to force us to this I may never figure out,"

"Well at least he lowered taxes," Izzy huffed at such a weak attempt to make their dictator seem nice. "Well…maybe he isn't all bad,"

"He's tainted the world Tentomon, he's no longer the little kid that we felt that we older kids should look after. The one who we thought was one of the purest, turned out to have the most darkness!"

"I'm sure he wasn't our enemy from the beginning,"

"But he is now, and he loathes those days. _King _Takeru doesn't care about anyone save Patamon and himself,"

"Izzy…"

"And to this day I still don't understand why you defend him!" Izzy yelled.

"It's best somebody remember how things used to be. I'm with you no matter what Izzy, I just hope you can make the right choice,"

"Yeah, well I think I've got a plan for a our so called King,"

"Izzy…" Tentomon warned.

"I know, I know, careful,"

"What is this anyway?"

"I'm glad you asked. This is the gateway, the bridge in a way that shall act as the interdimensional highway between these realities that are growing more and more equidistant to each other,"

"oooo," Tentomon said in anticipation. Izzy grabbed the tarp then yanked it off. Tentomon stared forward expecting a giant piece of machinery, or a fancy machine, but all he saw was… "A mirror?" Tentomon tilted his head to the side confused and disappointed.

Izzy's smirk fell as he noticed his audience wasn't too impressed. "What?"

"It's…just a mirror…" Tentomon said flying up to it. Tentomon gave it a few experimental taps and concluded it was a regular mirror. "I guess we all have our off days,"

"No, Tentomon this is it!" Izzy said pointing to the mirror. "The mirror is the theory,"

"How?"

"The other reality is literally a mirrored version of our own. Every time we get a glimpse at the other dimension is through a reflective surface. We can use this to channel that,"

"How?" Tentomon again repeated this time a bit more interested.

"This way," Izzy held up his digivice then suddenly it began to glow. Then the mirror began to react to it as a rainbow of colors distorted the image. The image began to get clearer until it showed another Izzy who was currently brushing his teeth. Upon noticing the change the other Izzy dropped his toothbrush in a panic. "See," Izzy said.

"W-What's going on here!" the other Izzy exclaimed.

"Izzy, are you alright in there?" called a voice from the side of the other Izzy.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…I think," he muttered that last part.

"Wow, Izzy it works, but why did you call it a highway," Izzy smirked, obviously glad the question was asked. He walked over to the mirror then stuck his hand into the mirror for it to come out the other side in the other Izzy's bathroom. Izzy patted the other him's head then pulled his hand back, obviously triumphant. "Wow Izzy, that is impressive,"

"Thank you,"

"But wont the king be upset about you ignoring his orders?"

"Oh, he'll be fine,"

"King?" asked the other Izzy completely out of the loop. Izzy turned to the other him.

"Pray that you don't have to ever serve the brat," Izzy huffed. "King Takeru," Izzy growled as he closed the portal with his digivice. The other Izzy vanished only to have the proper Izzy's reflection appear. "Clear to see that it automatically links with he counterpart of that realm…that makes things better,"

"How?"

"Because I've got an idea," Izzy said smirking.

* * *

(Other Dimension)

Izzy stared dumb into his mirror, shocked. He chewed over what had just occurred, and tried to come to grips with it. It would seem that the other him from the other reality has found a way to travel from one dimension to the other. It would also seem that the other him has quite a distaste for a king, so does this mean this dimension is set in medieval times? Well that can't be since the other Izzy found a way to travel between the dimensions when he himself had not, sure he had a theory. Finally, there was the final piece of information that he had learned. The name of his king…

"King…Takeru?" Izzy finally questioned confused. He felt he knew the name, but couldn't quite remember whose it was. The other Izzy referred to him as a brat, so could this Takeru be younger than him. Izzy was slowly starting to come to a realization. Izzy rushed out his bathroom then grabbed the house phone in front of his room. He quickly dialed a number hoping that the person on the other line would answer. It took a while but finally someone did answer.

"Hello…" came a tired voice from the other end, obviously the person was sleeping until this very moment.

"Matt I have to ask you something really important," Izzy began.

"Okay…" Matt said hearing Izzy's voice, but the realization of the conversation actually happening hadn't really reached his tired brain.

"What's TK's real name, I mean his birth name?" Izzy asked.

"…Why?" Matt asked coming more to attention now that it involved his little brother.

"I just need to confirm something," Izzy said.

"Takeru, now tell me what's going on,"

"Are you sure!" Izzy

"I'm pretty sure I know my brother's name Izzy, now tell me what's going on," Matt demanded more awake.

"I have a feeling that the TK in the other dimension…isn't well received,"

"Well what does that have to do with our TK?"

"Well, with the dimensions getting so close, and our worlds being so related…"

"What are you trying to say Izzy?"

"I don't know Matt, but the TK on the other world seems to call the shots there, and he doesn't sound to…friendly,"

"What does this mean Izzy?"

"We should have a meeting in the park, but maybe you shouldn't bring TK. I'd hate to not include him, but I'd rather not touch on anything sensitive,"

Matt nods understanding how TK tended to overact to things, but then realizes he's on the phone. "Yeah okay, tomorrow got it,"

Izzy then said goodbye then hung up the phone. Then he walked to his room with a finger on his chin. Since their worlds are so closely related it's possible that everyone of the Digidestined from both worlds have similarities. There just would be those small differences that could make the other tip in the other direction. With that in mind, if the TK in that world obviously became somewhat of a tyrant from what the other him said, what's keeping the TK they have now becoming that. This is the thought that plagued Izzy the most as he went to bed.

Is there really such a thin line between good and evil?


	4. Breaking Dimensions

_**Looking In a Broken Mirror part 4**_

"_**Breaking Dimensions"**_

It was probably about mid afternoon. The setting is a park filled with serenity and greenery. The sun shines brightly through the trees signifying it was quite a glorious day outside. However, there seemed to be a certain feeling that was…out of place. The park indeed looked peaceful, and quite beautiful. However, most felt unnerved when a couple of trees seemed like they wilted before a person's eyes and then when they blinked the tree was back to normal. This phenomenon had been occurring quite frequently. This also unnerved the digidestined quite a bit as they had met in the same spot they met before they decided to go looking for the eighth child i.e. Kari.

"Okay, this is getting weird," Joe said glancing around at the park. The images seemed to shift from ruined to paradise in a instant. "Can we speed this up?"

"Chill out Joe, we just need to settle things first," Tai said. He then looked to Izzy. "Well you called the meeting this time so…"

Izzy cleared his throat as he began to speak. "Well, I want to update you guys on our current status. As of now the other dimension has began to bleed into our own. I started a program, thanks with a little help from Genai, that should track how much of it has come in," Izzy pulled out his computer then after a few keystrokes showed the screen to everyone. The screen showed a picture of their Earth, and the other Earth. The two planets were closing in on each other. A number was also shown at the top left corner of the screen. It read 28%.

"It's gotten that far in just a day!" Sora exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so, but that's not the only thing," Izzy said closing the laptop and looking at everyone sullenly. "Apparently, the me in the other dimension has seemed to have developed a device that will allow them access to our world,"

"How do you know that for sure?" Matt asked.

"He reached out my mirror to pet me on the head,"

"That's all the convincing I need. Alright Izzy what do we do?" Mimi asked yawning.

"This isn't so simple Mimi. If they have access to our world then I fear they may have other means and ideals. They might even try to decimate our world to save themselves,"

"What do you mean by…what was the word…ideals?" Tai asked.

"From what little I heard my counterpart speak I gathered that things weren't exactly as…grand as our world,"

"Are you saying we have evil twins?" Joe asked.

"Joe that's silly," Mimi said waving him off.

"That is a possibility…" Izzy trailed off. Everyone gasped at him.

"What did TK have to do with anything Izzy?" Matt asked. What he really wanted to know throughout the whole meeting.

"Well…" Izzy began. "From what I read from my counterpart…he is not too fond of TK,"

"That's silly, we all love TK," Kari said.

"True, but the same doesn't seem to be said about their TK, and from what I know their universe is parallel to ours. My theory is they may have experienced everything we have, but handled them in a different way,"

"Okay…" Matt said feigning interest.

"Now, apparently, TK in their world goes by King Takeru," This obviously gained everyone's attention. They all looked at Izzy oddly.

"King…Takeru?" Tai chewed on the words. "Where did Takeru come from?"

"That's TK's birth name, his nickname is TK," Matt clarified.

"My counterpart also called him a brat," Izzy added.

"I'm not sure what your getting at here Izzy,"

"As I said, our worlds are very similar, identical twins if you will. It would probably not take much for them to be like us, ergo, it would not take much for us to be like them,"

"So your saying…you don't like TK?" Kari asked not exactly following, but not being the only one.

"No, I'm saying as far as we know Matt and TK don't have a royal heritage. Such a session to power can most likely either be incorporated by birthright….or by force…"

Finally, some light bulbs went for the others, even though they partly didn't understand what Izzy just said. They were able to at least get the gist.

"So your saying that…TK could be a violent monster and we not know?" Joe asked.

"Possibly…" Izzy groaned out not exactly liking the idea as well.

"Well I know for a fact your wrong. TK would never-," Matt began.

"Matt, obviously TK would, and has in some other dimension," Tai said.

"What!" Matt growled balling up his fist.

"Matt please-," Izzy began.

"Says the one accusing TK of being a monster!"

"That's not what I'm trying to say," Izzy said rubbing his temples try to keep calm for everyone.

"Matt back off, you know we all care about TK, so don't go getting bent out shape," Tai added. Matt knew this for a fact, but would not lay down his fist. He was about ready to hit anyone who moved wrongly. "Izzy wants to protect TK…at least from what little I understood," Tai looked back to Izzy. "Right?"

"Yes," Izzy said exasperated that things elevated to this level. "Our dimensions are identical Matt, which means our TK does have the potential for such things. I'm saying we keep TK from coming in contact with his counterpart and that world in general. If he did it may stir emotions within him that could lead him to that path,"

Matt finally understood what Izzy was saying and finally relaxed. "Oh, I get it now. Problem solved than, I had already talked to TK about this. As soon as I saw TK's counterpart in your computer screen…I had my doubts about things. That TK looked…cold. I didn't want TK exposed to him to be honest,"

"But…how will you explain it to TK?" Kari asked. This brought forward a very good question. "We can't just ignore him,"

"True, but we may have to for now. I mean he lives so far, it should be the easiest way to handle this. Plus, he wont be able to go anywhere near hear by himself," Matt said.

"Alright it's settled, now everyone brought their digivices right?" Everyone raising said device answered Izzy. "Okay, Genai said the transport should be quick. With the dimensional barrier weakening digiworld has become temporarily accessible,"

Izzy opened his laptop once more then placed it on the grass. He stood by the others to also hold up his digivice. The laptop let out a bright light then suddenly their digimon began shooting out the computer landing on their respective partner. The digimon happily celebrated their reunion with their partners with hugs, and squeezes galore. The digimon then quickly noticed that one of them is missing.

"Hey, where's Patamon?" Gatomon asked. The other digimon were quick to search around and they noticed TK was not there. They gave their partners strange looks.

"It's pretty complicated," Tai answered since he barley understood it himself.

"Well we have to get Patamon to TK somehow," Biyomon said.

"Yeah, TK should be able to at least see Patamon," Kari said.

"At least?" Gatomon asked.

"I don't know if our parents will be cool with another digimon adventure so soon, but might as well test the waters," Sora said.

(Somewhere else in the same dimension)

TK angrily kicked a rock as he walked down the sidewalk with is hands in his pockets. He could not believe what he had just learned. He never thought this could ever happen to him, but it did. He was already insecure with his place on the team and they go and do this. TK had wanted to talk to Matt and maybe apologize for running off like that. However, he receives no answer. He's taken for granted about his intelligence time and time again. He may be only 9 years old and a little naïve, but he was by no means stupid. It was not hard to figure out that Matt was with the others. TK knew his dad worked almost all day at the TV station. He knew as long as Matt had food in the house he would be there no doubt. TK had already taken a recent visit and knew junk food was in high supply, and take out was always on speed dial. Matt wouldn't just leave out of the blue for no reason, save a meeting with the other digidestined.

TK sighed. He never thought they would purposely not include them, and it hurt. TK decided to sit down for a moment and think. He saw that a fountain with a nice ledge was the perfect place to sit without getting in anyone's way. TK went over and sat on it with his back facing the water. TK glanced at the pond to see his reflection. He then sighed.

Suddenly, he felt something in his pocket. He reached into it to see his digivice was shaking. He was stumped at the reason why. Suddenly, behind him a glow began to shine. It was pretty bright considering that it was sunset now at this time. Suddenly, the light began to take form in an oval as it raised itself from the pool. The light was blinding, and then suddenly the light faded to reveal a winged guinea pig of sorts. TK instantly recognized him.

"Patamon!" TK exclaimed wrapping his arms around his partner before he could fall back into the water. TK hugged the digimon so tightly that Patamon gained consciousness.

"Whoa, what happened?" Patamon staggered out. Patamon regained sight in his eyes to noticed the familiar smile of his partner. "TK!" Patamon exclaimed hugging back.

It was quite a happy reunion, but however it was not unplanned.

* * *

(Other Dimension)

Izzy looked into the mirror admiring his handy work. He had made some adjustments to his machine so now he can look at anything he wants now. All he needs is a connection from anyone of the other digidestined to form it. Tentomon "oooed" and "awwwed" at it.

"Impressive show I know," Izzy said smirking.

"I didn't think you could actually open a portal in their world to their digiworld," Tentomon said impressed.

"A digiportal isn't hard to create, but that's nothing compared to what's about to happen next. Get into place," Tentomon nodded then flew off. Izzy smirked as he walked up to the mirror. "Truth be told I can only do so much with this mirror. If I had a more stable power source I may be able to pull off even greater feats," Izzy then began to adjust the mirror. "But this feat will be quite great too,"

Then suddenly the door to the lab sprung open and a whole load of stomping could be heard. It was obvious that their was only one person, but the noise of the stomping was pretty great. Izzy only glanced out the corner of his eye.

"How can I help you, sir?" Izzy asked calmly without straying away from the mirror.

"How dare you!" Takeru barked. Izzy had to admit he was a little worried about the consequences if his plan failed.

"W-what do you mean?" Izzy said slightly startled, and he wasn't acting.

"I gave you strict orders, and you just blew me off! Then you start tampering with the already weakened barrier making the process speed up!" Takeru yelled his eyes a dangerously dark purple. His eyes usually were in a relaxed purple, but now they looked like a violent violet right now.

"Sir, I was only-,"

"I don't care!" Takeru yelled. Izzy flinched a bit. "I do not care," Takeru said that last part calmly. "I tried to be patient with you Izzy, but you just blew me off. I know you know I spy on you, and I know you know that you have it out for me. The reason I haven't killed you is because of our history,"

"History?" Izzy looked at him taken aback then angry. "You mean when you ruined everything we worked so hard to protect. You destroyed the very cornerstone of our trust. You cared nothing for anyone but yourself! That history!" Izzy barked.

"Izzy-,"

"I don't want to do this anymore, and things are gonna change. You did awful things to all of us, and what you did to Kari was unforgivable!" Izzy yelled. Takeru just simply stared at Izzy with a deadpan expression.

"You done?"

"Not even close!" Izzy said. "This year with you has been a living nightmare,"

"I guess you never caught on, did you?" Takeru asked. Izzy looked at him rage replaced with confusion. "I never said I needed you guys,"

Izzy caught on to what he was saying then narrowed his eyes. "So…you plan on killing me,"

"When I'm through with you, I plan on killing everyone. This world is so ungrateful that no one sees the good I've done,"

"Good? You!" Izzy wanted to burst into laughter.

"We have done good!" Patamon exclaimed. Patamon flapped his wings to float down to TK's feet. "And you've done your fair share too,"

"This 'good' you refer to is nonexistent. It's only selfishness,"

"Takes one to no one!" Takeru exclaimed. Izzy chuckled at his childish response.

"Well things aren't going the way you think they are," Izzy smirked. Takeru raised an eyebrow at him then smiled himself.

"Well this should be fun to see how your plan backfires. While I think of how to punish you before I get rid of you," Takeru reached into his pocket to pull out his digivice.

"Now!" Izzy exclaimed.

Takeru and Patamon were confused by this, until a giant hand slammed on top of Patamon. Takeru looked to see it was the battle scared MegaKabuterimon. Takeru held up his digivice to allow Patamon to bathe in it's power. However, another of MegaKabuterimon's arm's gained a strong grasp on the device and Takeru's hand. Takeru cried out as his hand was in a tight grip. He heard other crashes indicating more company. Takeru turned to see a whole room of ultimates. Metal Greymon, Weregarurmon, Guarudamon, Zudomon, and Lillymon. Takeru's eyes down casted to see each of their respective partners.

"You guys are in on this too!" Takeru asked surprised.

"You seemed shocked seeing as you just said you were gonna do away with our entire world!" Sora yelled.

"We're done with this, and we should have done this a long time ago," Tai said.

Takeru chuckled. "None of you have the power to defeat me. It will only take a few minutes for the tide to change,"

"Well, we'll be rid of you by then," Joe said.

Takeru was surprised. "What do you guys plan on doing?"

"MegaKabuterimon, if you please," Izzy instructed. MegaKabuterimon obliged by forcing Takeru to point his Black Digivice at the mirror. The digivice bathed the mirror in it's dark light, and it was only moments later that another image was seen. An image of Takeru's counterpart, and at that moment Takeru finally understood.

"You wouldn't dare?" Takeru said narrowing his eyes.

"I just might," Izzy said.

"Wrong answer, Patamon," Takeru said.

Patamon used what little strength the digivice had let out to activate the mirror to empower himself. Patamon forced his way out of MegaKabuterimon's grasp then began glowing.

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon…"

Angemon in all his shining glory appeared. He looked no different save for his blue sash was black, and his staff was black as well. At his appearance the other digidestined expressions down casted. Angemon quickly went to work as he struck MegaKabuterimon's head to draw his attention. The blow was so powerful that the giant digimon's head jerked to the side. Angemon used his staff as a throwing weapon as hit MegaKabuterimon's hand to release Takeru. Now free Takeru began removing himself from the middle of the fight, but Lillymon was quick to cut off his path. However, Angemon was even quicker to remove her with but a wave of his hand. The wave unleashed a powerful shockwave that blew the little digimon away.

"We haven't lost yet, keep fighting!" Tai encouraged.

"Yet," Takeru said.

Metal Greymon charged forward with his giant metal claw toward Takeru. Angemon batted away Guarudamon who was trying to detour him with a shockwave then quickly came between the claw and his partner. He blocked the claw with his staff and held it back with minimum trouble. Metal Greymon was obviously giving it all he had, but it was clear that it was not enough. Angemon growing annoyed with the struggle simple batted it away with the other end of his staff.

"Angel Rod!" Angemon exclaimed throwing the staff into the exposed underbelly that lacked metal. Metal Greymon recoiled a bit.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon exclaimed throwing his hammer to intercept Angemon's staff before it could get back to him.

Angemon only grunted at the annoyance and moved quickly to obtain his staff and avoid the hammer. Zudomon obviously underestimated his speed. Angemon pulled in staff to draw out his first real attack. The other digimon knew what would come next.

"Hand of Fate!"

A just like that with a mighty blast the ultimate digimon were put down one by one. After the blast they suddenly return to their rookie forms, beaten. Angemon looked down on all them with an air of superiority. He knew this would happened, and wished they had made it easy for themselves. Angemon looked each of the digimon over to see if he got them all.

"1…2…3…4…huh, one's missing," Angemon observed. Suddenly he sensed Takeru in trouble. His head jerked to side to see Weregarurmon with Takeru struggling in his arms. Weregarurmon jumped into the mirror with the boy in his arms. "Takeru!"

Angemon charged toward the mirror entering inside as well.

* * *

(Other dimension)

TK and Patamon had observed everything from their side upon noticing the opening of the portal. They were however, startled when Weregarurmon leaped out the portal. TK fell back on his butt with Patamon quickly in the path of defense. Weregarurmon stared them down for a moment.

"Release me right now!" barked Takeru. TK stared at Takeru, and upon noticing TK Takeru stared back. "Just like a mirror…"

"Takeru!" exclaimed a voice. Weregarurmon growled at the voice. Weregarurmon threw Takeru to the side then leaped the other way as Angemon came down with his staff. Upon noticing the thrown child Angemon quickly followed. "Takeru are you alright?"

"The landed wasn't too great," Takeru said rubbing his head. Suddenly they both heard a yell for help. They both turn to see Weregarurumon holding TK and Patamon under his arms looking at them.

"Enjoy your new home while it last," he said then hopped into the portal.

Takeru cursed his weak other for allowing himself to be caught so easily. Angemon acted quickly grabbing Takeru and tucking him under his arm then speeding to the portal at what felt like mach 1. However, even at that speed he was not fast enough. For only a moment went by as the portal closed in an instant, and just like that faster then they could blink they were stranded. Angemon reached his hand into the water and saw indeed the portal was no more. Takeru squirmed out of Angemon's arm then stared down at the pool not fully accepting it was really gone. He stared down at it for a moment, until he saw his reflection, or better put his counterpart. Takeru reached into the pool but soon retracted a wet hand. Takeru growled at the fact that Izzy was teasing him. Then the image showed Mimi sticking out her tongue and pulling her eye at him. Then in her hand she held a hammer.

"You better not!" Takeru commanded. She smirked then smashed the hammer down. Takeru then noticed the image fall to pieces like shattered glass. "They did…"

"Takeru, I'm sorry I was careless…I-,"

"No, their gonna pay for this," Takeru said darkly as he tightened his fist. "Their not gonna ignore me…"

"How will we get back?" Angemon asked.

"I don't know, but I know one thing…" Takeru turned to look at his digimon partner. Even though the helmet covered most of Angemon's face it was clear to see he was quite afraid and worried. Takeru's glare turned a burning blood red. "They are going to get what's coming to them,"


	5. A New Perspective part 1

_**Looking In a Broken Mirror part 5**_

"_**A New Perspective," part 1**_

_A/N: For this point on I shall refer to Takeru's digidestined as their Japanese names and there english names be nicknames._

* * *

Confusion, that's the one emotion that screamed out in TK's mind at the moment. He couldn't even begin to piece together what was going on. One moment he was watching a battle between himself and the others and the next he was practically kidnapped. He didn't know how it happened or why, but from how everyone was celebrating he supposed it was a good thing. Well at least for them. TK looked at all the familiar yet unfamiliar faces. He looked at Tai. Tai neither had on his goggles or his headband, black sport gloves, a scar on his right eye, and a red orange version of his regular shirt, his regular shorts and shoes. Next was Matt. Matt's hair was even spikier, no gloves, with a black collared shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. Next was Sora. She didn't have on her hat, her hair is in a short ponytail, a hot rod pink short sleeved shirt that revealed her midsection, blue shorts, and her regular shoes. Then Mimi. She has on a green spaghetti strapped shirt with a black short sleeved button up shirt, a green skirt, and with green shoes. Next is Joe. He has on long kakki pants, a short sleeved black shirt, and his glasses. Finally Izzy. Izzy has on a purple version of his shirt, the same shirt, same gloves, same shoes, and the only thing is a lab coat.

"Alright the plan worked!" Koushiro yelled pumping his fist in the air.

"Hurray!" everyone else exclaimed.

"Now we can do things our way, and that brat wont be in our hair again," Taichi said smirking. He then turned to Matt. "Ironic your digimon was the one who pulled it off,"

"Yeah, but it needed to be done. Takeru was out of control," Yamatto said though his eyes said differently.

"Whatever, we got that headache out of the way. Now we can call that ceasefire," Sora said.

"And then correct that problem with the Dimensional Barrier that way that headache can be those other guys's problem," Jyou said.

"Since they still have their Kari maybe they might be able to get him under control. Heck, who knows maybe they'll pound the brat into the dirt," Koushiro said smirking at the idea. "If only we could see that,"

"What are you gonna do with us?" Patamon finally asked breaking the celebration. All eyes turned to the pair that was being held by WereGarurumon. Then there were devilish smirks all around making both TK and Patamon feel uncomfortable.

"Simple, your going to be a figureheads," Koushiro said as he walked over to the pair to smirk in their faces.

"A figurehead?" TK asked.

"Your gonna take the place of our Takeru as ruler of the world, the only difference being we are the ones in charge. We give our demands through you,"

"Why?"

"Because, that's the way things will be from now on," Taichi said.

"I…I don't know what's going on!" TK exclaimed practically demanding for an explanation.

"And you don't need to know,"

"How come?" Patamon asked.

"The less you know the better,"

"Ah I see, keep em dumb so they'll stay in line," Taichi whispered in Koushiro's ear. Koushiro nods.

"Tai, Matt, somebody!" TK exclaimed. At this everyone was taken aback.

"Wow, this Takeru sure is different," Mimi said.

"Why do you guys keep calling me by that name?"

"Because that's who you are," Taichi said.

"You guys call me TK though," TK said confused.

"Oh, you still go by that nickname back home. Ha, even more classic, Takeru hates that name!" Taichi said chuckling to himself.

TK finally allowed his brain to process all that he's heard and seen. Everyone seems different, really different, which means. "Patamon," TK whispered to his digimon. Patamon looked at him. "I don't think we belong here,"

WereGarurumon caught his words. "Technically that is true, but for now this is where you belong,"

"Can you at least put us down WereGarurumon?" Patamon asked. WereGarurumon saw no harm in it so he moved to let them down. However, Yamatto corrected his actions.

"We can't have them running off or anything WereGarurumon. This may not be our Takeru, but he might be just as crafty," Yamatto said looking TK in the eyes. TK looked back both in mild interest.

"What should I do with them then?" WereGarurumon asked to snap Yamatto out of his staring contest with TK.

"Uh…I don't know,"

"We gotta take him back to the castle, dress him up like Takeru, and get that ceasefire out. Good thing we never left on our missions otherwise a ceasefire would be impossible to call," Taichi said. WereGarurumon nods then began to move toward the exit of the lab. TK turned his head to see some of them follow, Koushiro being the only one staying.

"Too bad your mirror had to be smashed Koushiro," Tentomon said.

"Yeah, but we also gotta be sure that he doesn't get in contact with any other mirror either. That could bring about the possibility of **him** coming back here," TK noted the slight fear that Koushiro gave off as he spoke.

They then exited the laboratory. TK took in that tidbit of information to begin to formulate an idea. He got here through a reflective pool of water, so in order to leave he needs to get to another object similar to a mirror. TK felt that such a thing could be easy to accomplish, but difficult to execute. TK saw the power Takeru's Angemon had and was astounded. He however knew his Patamon had no such fighting ability. TK admitted that the digimon all looked pretty banged up at the moment while his Patamon was fresh. However, if it came down to it TK felt his Patamon would be overwhelmed and he didn't know just how far these guys would go. TK looked at Patamon who looked to have just as much anxiety that he had. TK sighed knowing that this was not gonna end well.

It was not long until they reached a platform of some kind. Yamatto pressed a button on a pad and then he joined the others on the pad. Then there was a blinding flash of light that forced TK to close his eyes. Then when he felt the light weakened he opened his eyes to see he was in a completely different place. He was in this strange hall the screamed fancy and lavish. TK looked forward to see two statues of Angemon holding his staff standing on the left and right of the door in front of them. WereGarurumon began to walk forward but stumbled slightly.

"Are you alright?" Patamon asked instinctively.

"Yeah…just a little banged up is all," he responded gruffly.

"Ho-oh never mind," TK was about to ask why, but remembered why.

"Why don't you regain your strength by de-digivolving?" Patamon suggested.

"Are you trying to pull something?" Agumon accused pointing at Patamon.

"No, he just looks tired, and staying like this wont make him feel better. Plus, carrying us isn't helping,"

"Please, you two are as light as feathers," WereGarurumon said smirking.

"But I bet we feel like bricks with how tired and hurt you are,"

"Here, why don't I wrap them up in my Poison Ivy, that way we can still have control of them," Palmon suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, Palmon," Mimi chimed in on the conversation. Palmon did just that wrapping her Poison Ivy around both TK and Patamon. Which allowed WereGarurumon to de-digivolve back to Gabumon.

"Much better," Gabumon said sighing.

"Okay we got that resolved lets go, it's a big castle," Taichi said.

Then they all proceeded to move down a long corridor. A few digimon pasted for example many Knightmon roamed the castle. Surprisingly they only glanced at them as they passed through, not even offering a single question. TK was stunned since supposedly his double was a king. He thought it was a knight's duty to serve their king. Even though technically he wasn't their king they that didn't know that. Which could only mean that they are just as loyal as the other digidestined.

"Is the other me…really that bad?" TK asked finally.

"Yes," Jyou said in a very blunt and straightforward answer. TK was not used to such an answer coming from Joe, but he supposed Jyou was a different person.

"What did he do?" Patamon asked.

"Well look at us," Gommamon said. Patamon and TK did and noticed many numerous battle scars or injuries. Their fur unkempt in some places, and some had a funny walk. "They put us through hell, and if we don't do it (gulps)…boy is he scary when he's mad,"

It seemed that felling was felt all around. "Why though?" TK asked.

"No one really knows. I think it makes more sense to ask you that question," Sora said glancing at TK.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you and he are practically the same person. Makes sense you can understand him,"

"I wouldn't want to hurt you guys!" TK exclaimed.

"Well, it seems like in this dimension you do it on an occasional basis," Taichi growled.

"Are…you guys gonna make us hurt people?" Patamon asked.

"Well, no that isn't our thought," Biyomon said.

"You just wanna use us?"

"Yep, that's it!" Gommamon exclaimed.

TK's face fell at that. They claimed he was so bad, but it seemed that they weren't that far behind him. TK looked to the side still following the lead of the others then a question came to his mind.

"Where is your Kari?" TK asked. At this everyone stopped dead in their tracks. TK feeling he asked the wrong question. Eyes glared daggers at him and then eyes fell on Taichi who seemed to be shaking.

"You wanna know what happened?" Taichi growled slowly turning to TK. TK has never seen that look from Tai before so he was too scared to answer. Taichi reached down and grabbed TK by his collar. "I asked if you really wanted to know what happened!" he yelled as he pulled TK off his feet.

"…no…" TK muttered.

"Then don't bring it up," he growled as he threw TK to the ground. TK let a small tear fall out his eye. Patamon gasped at this and then glared deadly daggers at Taichi.

TK felt this wasn't fair. He already felt like an outsider in his own dimension, but he could at least have some form of denial about that. However, in this world there was no question about it. This world's TK was an outsider, and it was painfully obvious to him. TK shook it off as best he could once he realized everyone started walking again. He could either be dragged or walk. TK was able to get his feet underneath him then began walking. TK then realized that nobody helped him up, and he had to do it himself. Maybe that's what this Takeru's life is like. Others knocked him down, and he had to stand up alone. That could be a reason on why he's so powerful since he only relies on his digimon. TK began thinking if he could do that too.

It wasn't a minute until they had reached a door. They had forced TK to go first and the door must've recognized TK since the door opened up. TK was allowed in first, and finally the restraints were removed from him and his digimon. Wordlessly, Sora and Mimi went to a closet to pull out a wardrobe, while Taichi, Yamatto, and Jyou went looking around the room. The digimon wordlessly stand at the door. Patamon floats over to TK's head then sits there.

"Are you alright?" Patamon asked.

"I-I'll be fine," TK muttered. Patamon then glared toward the other digimon as if hearing them say something.

"Alright, Mr. Firgurehead, put these on," Sora said tossing clothes on the bed. TK looked at them see a chain with the makeshift crown hanging on it, orange shirt, black cloak, black pants, and black versions of his shoes. "And ditch the hat,"

Patamon fluttered off TK's head to allow him to remove the hat. TK sat it on the bed then began to change.

"The room seems mirror free," Yamatto said.

"Good, now all we need is for him to hurry up a bit," Mimi said huffing. TK took this as a way of saying hurry up. Once done Palmon wrapped up both TK and Patamon again.

Suddenly the window in the room began to have static on it. "Hey guys, how's the figurehead," asked Koushiro.

"Take a look," Mimi said smirking. Koushiro looked at TK then smirked.

"Almost the spitting image of our dictator king,"

"Almost?" Sora asked.

"Remember, our Takeru usually has purple eyes, and his hair is a bit messier then that," Koushiro said.

Yamatto roughly ruffled TK's hair giving it that messy appearance and spiking it in certain places. Mimi pulled out contacts. TK of course was not for putting that in his eyes. Palmon tightened her grip on him to force him stay still. It took a moment put they were able to force TK's eyes open to put in both contacts. TK blinked a couple of times then looked everyone over.

"It's kinda hard to see," TK said.

"You're just gonna have to adjust," Koushiro said as he looked him up and down. "Yep, perfect. Now we just gotta make sure he has the mentality to pull this off. Alright TK we need you to bring out your true personality,"

"My…true personality?" TK asked confused.

"Of course, all that goodness is just a rouse. We know that, so you may as well just stop acting,"

"I'm not acting!" TK yelled. Palmon tightened her grip on TK even more making grunt in pain.

"We know your not so just drop it," Taichi said.

TK sniveled. "Oh no, no crying you may cry out your contacts out then finding them is gonna be a hassle,"

TK just gave in. He shook his head as his head was tilted low. "Let's go,"

"Good, the conference with the world leaders is all ready to hear him. Get him to the throne room," Koushiro said.

They all nod then lead TK and Patamon to the throne room. TK is forced to the throne then sits in, and is forced to sit up. Patamon lays on a stand to the right of him. Jyou presses a button on the arm of the chair then quickly moves away. Suddenly a big holographic monitor appears before TK. TK looks into it to see a whole bunch of adults all looking at him, scornfully. TK's eye twitched with a slight fear of so many people hating him. He took a small breath then looked at everyone in the room.

"Well, _King_ Takeru, you called this meeting so lets hear it!" exclaimed one of the world leaders. TK had to take another breath. He only ever saw people like this on the news, and it kinda threw him off that they were now yelling at him.

"I want a ceasefire," TK said as uncaring as he could, which at this point was not hard.

The entire room of adults suddenly all looked shocked. "You're calling a ceasefire, in a war your winning?" asked another world leader.

"Yes, there's something else I have to worry about. I'm serious though no more fighting…" TK glanced off to the side. "For now,"

"Interesting, but what's your motive?" asked another leader.

"How, about you not question it and agree to it," TK said somewhat annoyed with the politician. Patamon's eyes slightly widened at this. TK looked over the crowd of people checking their facial expressions. "Alright then that's it," TK then pressed the same button Jyou had pressed to close the screen. TK then sighed.

"Not bad," Taichi said approaching. "Now then, we got some rules we need you to lay down,"

TK sighed as he looked to the floor, but still at the same time his fist tightened. Patamon noticed then looked to TK. "I hope we don't see just how similar TK, and Takeru really are," Patamon muttered.


	6. A New Perspective part 2

_**Looking In A Broken Mirror part 6**_

"_**A New Perspective" part 2**_

Takeru glared into the water to trying to conceive what just happened. Apparently he was ousted from his world and left stranded here. Takeru was lucky enough to have Angemon with him, but lacked any knowledge of how this world worked. From taking a quick glance around he knew his other was definitely not the one in control of this world. Angemon changed back to Patamon then flapped his wings to sit on Takeru's head.

"Takeru, staring at it wont help us get home," Patamon said. Takeru sighed.

"Yeah, but it was a start," Takeru said backing away from the fountain. Takeru then turned to leave the area and try to figure out just where he was. His eyes glanced around the darkened streets of this familiar, yet unfamiliar land. "I…know this place…"

"Didn't we stay here before?" Patamon asked.

Takeru took a closer look around at the surroundings and concluded Patamon may just be correct. The street didn't have many people out, so Takeru assumed it was very late. Takeru looked into a shop to see a clock on the far wall. Takeru saw it was 10 till midnight. Takeru raised an eyebrow at this as he remembered back on his world it had not gotten that late. It was half an hour ago when he stormed Kouishiro's lab. This lead Takeru to believe that the worlds were synched perfectly in time, which Takeru was greatly relieved about. If this world was indeed a mere mirrored version of his, then his memories wont contradict what the others think.

"What should we do now?" Patamon asked.

Takeru looked around. "If my guess is right, this should be where the apartment was where I stayed at with… my mom. We lived outside of Odaiba, which means we'd probably have zero contact with the others unless maybe Matt came to get us. Which is perfect,"

"Why is that?"

"We're gonna have to play along with this world's version of the DigiDestined. If they knew we we're from the other dimension that may screw things around a bit. The me of this world already has their trust, so hopeful they wont hold secrets from me,"

"You think they may have a way of getting to our world?"

"I'm hoping, or at least this world's Kouishiro can explain it to me. I don't get how he did it or how it works. However, once I do it will only be a matter of time till I get back," Takeru's retinas turned blood red, but only for a moment. "Then, they'll regret crossing me…"

"I don't get the point of dumping us here, and taking this world's Takeru. I don't understand their gain," Patamon said confused.

"I don't either, but I do know they are vicious enough to make that other me do whatever they wanted. It also wouldn't surprise me that they'd make sure I couldn't get back,"

"So now what?" Patamon asked.

"First we-,"

"TK!" yelled a woman's voice. Takeru froze as the blood in his veins boiled at the mere mention of that nickname of his. Takeru glared in the direction of the voice, but then his face fell. He saw it is his mother, no, this world's Takeru's mother. She ran up to him. "Oh, TK I was so worried. I got home and I see the lights aren't on in the apartment, and I feared the worst!" She said bending down to hug Takeru. However, Takeru awkwardly accepted the hug. "Where have you been?"

"I…uh…just…went for a walk…" Takeru said awkwardly. He looked down to the ground almost expecting something.

"Well next time leave a note or something I was really worried," she said smiling knowing that he was okay. Takeru looked at her shocked.

"You…you aren't mad?"

"Well I am upset, but I'm glad your safe at least," She then took this time to look Takeru over to notice something. "I don't remember you having these clothes,"

"Birthday present from…Mimi!" Takeru said quickly.

"Oh, well I hoped you thanked her,"

"I did,"

She smiled as she stood up to run her hands through Takeru's hair. Patamon had dipped out upon noticing the woman, and decided to stay hidden for the moment. TK's mom noticed that Takeru wasn't wearing a hat at the moment, but supposed it was not worth mentioning. She guided Takeru back to the apartment. She also noticed he seemed uncomfortable, and somewhat lost since he's always glancing around. In truth Takeru was surprised to see the area again, and in a way was experiencing culture shock, or to be more accurate a blast from the past. He made sure that TK's mom was always in the lead and tried to make it so he seemed very familiar with the area. They arrived back at the apartment. Since it was late he was instructed to get ready for bed. Takeru obliged quickly almost out fear. She looked at him confused as he walked off, still looking unsure of where he was going.

Takeru was at a lost. The apartment wasn't the least bit familiar to him partly because he preferred to repress his old memories. Takeru peaked into a room to see it was the bathroom, he noted it, and then continued on to what he assumed to be was his room. He looked around the environment to see all the things he used to kill time with a few of his favorite video games, comic books, and a few of his favorite toys. Takeru frowned upon these things kicking them aside. He hated thinking back to the times when he was weak, and insignificant. He assumed that this TK just had it all. If time was synched like he thought then their should be no difference between their age. Which means his counterpart had not experienced what he had, or at least hadn't yet to experience it. Takeru could not understand why his counterpart would continue this life. Takeru had to demand respect, but it seemed to be handed to TK on a silver platter. Takeru realized there was a light tap on the window. He turned to see Patamon flapping his wings outside. Takeru went over to open the door quickly allowing Patamon entrance.

"You seem upset," Patamon said.

"It's best we rest for now, and think of a new plan in the morning," Takeru said dispatching his outer clothes and heading toward the bathroom. Takeru closed the door behind him and then the sound of running water began. Patamon poked his head out the room to notice TK's mom walk over to a phone that began to ring. She picked it up.

"Hello?…Oh, hello Matt….Yes, I found TK he's fine right now," she was silent a moment before she spoke. "Matt, has something been going on that I don't know about?" She was silent another moment listening. "Well I ask because TK seemed really…put off, he wasn't behaving like himself…oh you're gonna come by tomorrow to check up on him, alright then," She was silent again then let a light smile come to her face. "Love you too, bye,"

Patamon raised an eyebrow. "That's odd…" Patamon muttered pulling himself back into the room to conceal himself in the darkness. "Takeru told me his family rarely ever got along, and that the word love wasn't thrown around a lot. Why is-," Patamon cut himself off upon realizing an approaching presence that wasn't Takeru. Patamon quickly moved underneath the bed. Patamon glanced out to see the woman enter the room turning the light on. She began picking up Takeru's scattered clothes then laying out fresh nightclothes. Patamon noted the care she took into doing such a simple task and was slightly puzzled by it. She finished then left the room turning off the light. Patamon blinked for a few moments. "That…was different,"

It wasn't long until Takeru came back from his shower and came into the room. He turned the light on and was surprised to see a fresh set of clothes sat neatly on the bed. "Did you do this?" Takeru asked jamming a thumb at the clothes.

"No, it was your mom, or his mom, or-,"

"I get it," Takeru said inspecting the clothes. Looking at the nightshirt and boxers. He supposed it would do since technically speaking they could past as his clothes too. He put them on then turned the light out then closed his door. He nearly fell over tripping on something. He forgot that this room was still a bit unfamiliar to him. Takeru crawled into his bed then got comfortable. Patamon joining him at his side. "Night Patamon,"

"Goodnight…" Patamon yawned then instantly fell asleep. Takeru smirked at him then glanced out the window before following Patamon to dream world.

* * *

Takeru woke up in a cold sweat panicked. His eyes were the size of dinner plates, and his breaths were labored and harsh. Takeru had once again experienced a nightmare, as he did every night. Patamon was also up looking at his partner with that worried expression. Patamon knew of Takeru's nightmares, and felt utterly powerless to help him. Takeru had been experiencing them ever since he gained his new powers. Once he had them they came to him every night, but they never grew any less fierce or easier to get used to. Takeru simply knew he'd inevitably fall victim to them. Takeru brought a hand to his face as he wiped away the sweat and calmed his racing heart.

"These nightmare may be the death of me," Takeru muttered.

"What was this one about?" Patamon asked.

"I guess coming in contact with all this stuff really brought up all the memories of why I hate it so much," Takeru said. Patamon was about to speak, but his head shot to the side. Patamon then dived behind Takeru's pillow. Takeru at first was confused but realized why when his 'mom' entered the room. "Mom, I'm sorry I woke you,"

"Oh, I'm fine TK, are you alright? I heard all the noise, did you have a nightmare?"

"Uh…yeah," Takeru said trying his best to hide the hate in his eyes from hearing that nickname. Takeru then suddenly felt himself in a loving embrace. Takeru's body was shocked still as he hardened under it. Takeru then looked at his 'mom' from the corner of his eyes. "M-mom…do you…love me?"

As soon as she heard her child speak those words she pulled back to stare him into the eyes. Takeru felt he might've said the wrong thing. "Why on earth, would you think I don't, of course I do TK. That wont ever change in this world or the next,"

"I doubt that…" Takeru muttered quietly to himself.

"Was that what your nightmare was about?" she asked not seeming to catch what TK said. Takeru nods. "Well I'll let you know I will always love you TK no matter what,"

"Always?"

"Always," Takeru eyes darted to the side. She sensed that he didn't fully believe her words, but she decided to chalk it up for the chills the nightmare left. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"…I'll be fine," Takeru said. She smiled at him then softly kissed him on the forehead. Takeru just had a shocked expression.

"I love you," she said walking towards the door. Takeru was silent as she left through the open door. Takeru noticed she did not close it so he got up to close it gently. This only made his 'mom' worry more. "He never usually closed his door,"

Takeru lied back in bed then rested his head on his pillow. He was so absorbed in his conflicting feelings he didn't notice Patamon wiggle his way out. Patamon turned to Takeru to see him simply stare at the ceiling. Patamon knew this look as his time of thinking. Patamon knew it was best he sort them out himself instead of getting involved because outside interference may only confuse him further. Takeru still didn't sleep though it was more because he was too distracted.

"…That's what it sounds like…to hear her voice say those words," Takeru muttered.

* * *

Takeru opened his eyes as the sun began to shine. He didn't sleep much, but he still didn't feel too exhausted. Takeru rolled out of bed then stood up to stretch his arms. He noted that since his regular royal clothes weren't available, and plus TK's friends may be able to connect the dots pretty quickly if he wore them, he decided to wear TK's clothes. Takeru walked over the closet then began searching for something to wear. It took a moment, but he found a pair kakki shorts, with a black shirt. Takeru saw that TK only had his green hat for when he first went to Digiworld. Takeru outright refused to wear anything that would bring back memories. He hated the idea of being obvious, but he hated that hat more. He supposed he'd have to play it better at acting like TK. Finally, he grabbed a pair of black trainers. He realized that the real TK was on his world also bringing with him his more usual attire. Takeru knew he'd have to be careful.

"Morning Takeru," Patamon said. Takeru turned to Patamon with a soft smile.

"Good morning," Takeru said brightly to him. Takeru had to admit Kousihirou may've been right that he only genuinely cares about Patamon. "Ready for today?"

"Yeah, we gotta find a way back home and fast. I would hate to think what our presence here could do to the Dimensional Stability,"

Takeru gasped upon realizing how right Patamon was. Copy or not, he and Patamon are from a different world. Even though he can blend in perfectly he's still a being not of this world, which means his presence here could possibly speed up the merging of the worlds. The same can probably be said about TK's presence on his world. "You're right, we'd better find a way to talk to the Kouishirou of this world and fast,"

Takeru opened his door to head to the bathroom. Since he was going hatless he wanted to at least personalize a little. Takeru's hair was a slightly darker shade then TK's. His 'mom' did not notice probably because it was so dark. However, in broad daylight he's sure it would be obvious. Takeru ran his hands through his hair successfully making it a spiky mess. Takeru walked out the bathroom to look around the apartment. It seemed empty. Takeru assumed his 'mom' went off to work. This was fortunate since she would be away for quite some time, however whatever he needed to learn he needed to learn today. He knows it's Friday, meaning on the weekends she's off. With her noticing him not acting like TK she's sure to want to get to the bottom of things. Takeru then began to pace on what his first step should be. That's when Patamon came into the room.

"So, what's our first step?" Patamon asked.

"I really don't know…this area is too unfamiliar to me now. I doubt I could find Matt's place,"

"Speaking of Matt, he's supposed to be coming over today to come get you," Patamon said.

"Really?"

Patamon nods, "I overheard your 'mom' talking to him and that's what he said,"

"When?"

"I didn't hear that part,"

"Well, that makes things both easier and harder," Takeru said crossing his arms. Patamon tilted his head at Takeru confused. "Ya see now I can easily get in contact with the other Digidestined. However, Matt will probably be hovering over me, so I can't be as outright as I want to be,"

"So the game is subtlety,"

"Afraid so,"

"Well then you'd better get into character quickly because I sense him coming,"

"How close?" Takeru asked. Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. "Alright, here goes," Takeru really hoped he could fool Matt. Seeing as even though Takeru tried he still looked too different from TK. From his darker shade of hair, lack of a hat, spiky hair, and to top it off his retinas were a calm purple instead of a cerulean blue. Even though, Takeru went to the door to open it. He looked to see Matt's back. Matt turned to him. "Hi Matt!"

"Hey TK," Matt looked TK up and down. "That's a different look,"

"I thought I'd try something from your book," Takeru said.

"Well, it's different,"

"In some ways, so am I," _TK_ said smiling.


	7. A Perfect World?

_**Looking In a Broken Mirror part 7**_

"_**The Perfect World?"**_

Takeru was with Matt for all of five minutes, and he already wanted to punch his face in. Sure this Matt was much nicer, and brotherlier then his real brother, but he knew it was a fassad. He knew it deep down and he could see through this Yamatto, or Matt as he preferred to be called it seems. Takeru made that slight mistake when he saw Matt, and he was instantly thrown off by it. Takeru wasn't too good at this undercover stuff, and if he didn't already look exactly like TK, he would've been found out a long time ago.

"Ya ready to go squirt?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, Ya-I mean Matt, come on Patamon!" he called for the little winged digimon. Patamon flew into his arms and then Takeru turned to Matt to see a shocked look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that…uh…how'd Patamon get here?"

Takeru and Patamon looked at each other confused. "I thought the other digimon were here too," Patamon said.

Matt bit his lip, "Uh, yeah they are, I just…you know what never mind. Let's go,"

Though Takeru did not realize it, but his timing was rather fortunate. Takeru followed Matt to the subway station, all the while Takeru trying to give his best TK impression as possible. Deep inside his heart though Takeru wanted to gut himself for being sunken down to such a level. He felt such a rage in his heart that it was shocking he didn't let his facial features show it. He supposed it was just lots of time putting up a fassad of his own for the others, and all who knew him. Matt and Takeru found there seats on the subway train then head off to Odaiba. Takeru looked at Matt expectantly.

"So, where we off too?"

"I'd thought we could just hang out, you and me,"

Takeru couldn't help but let a frown come to his face. "But, isn't there a serious problem that we need to look into?"

"Don't worry about, it's being handled," Matt left it at that. Takeru and Patamon stared at him dumbly, completely shocked. "What?"

"Uh… I mean like…shouldn't we be like going to Izzy's or something?" Takeru asked trying to gain some foothold in the conversation.

"Don't worry about it TK, I know what I said the other day wasn't what you wanted to hear, but it's best you just stay out of this,"

"What?" Takeru asked genuinely confused.

"You remember how I said I didn't want to involve you in this if there was a conflict. We'll be sure to call on you when we need you TK, but we all really don't want you to meet this problem head on. We don't want to lose you,"

"Lose me-Matt what are you saying, that your not gonna tell me anything?" Takeru asked dropping his good mood act to show some of his true personality. Takeru was glaring at Matt, and Matt probably knew it, which is why he was looking away. Lucky too or he would of seen the malice in Takeru's eyes that TK lacked. Matt didn't respond. "Matt," Takeru said pulling on his arm.

"No, TK, we can't afford to,"

Takeru and Patamon were stunned greatly by this. They had assumed the visit was to inform TK of new happenings since he lived out of Odaiba. When in reality this was a way of giving him the kiss off. Takeru inwardly smirked at the fact that TK's life wasn't as perfect as he thought, but this also greatly annoyed him because he may not be able to gain any information. At this point Takeru had only a couple of options. Takeru could force Matt to tell him what he knows, force the Digidestined to help him, set forth mass destruction to mellow him out, or simply slowly worm his way into their graces to gain it from them willingly. He hated subtlety at this point, but he had no choice. He couldn't simply manhandle the Digidestined this early. He still might have a week or so, so he wouldn't have to rush it. However, he can't mess around either.

"I…understand Matt,"

* * *

TK yawned out with his eyes heavy and bags beginning to form underneath them. He had not slept since he came to this world, and he was exhausted. Currently he was sitting on Takeru's throne, or more accurately slouching. The others left him to his thoughts for a moment, but TK had a feeling they wouldn't be far. He and Patamon we're stranded. Kouishiro had already taken his digivice successfully taking away any chances of putting up a fight. TK was also sealed in the throne room he realized as he already tried to leave. He had no choice but to just sit there. Patamon gave weak encouragements saying that he would be rescued soon. However, the more Patamon repeated it, the more TK began to doubt it. He realized that when they forced his counterpart to his world, they were also covering their tracks. TK knew his friends were smart, but they probably wouldn't figure out the truth. Until it was too late…

"Hey brat!" called a voice. TK's eyes shifted up slightly to see it was this world's Izzy approaching him. "Boy, you look like crap. I guess keeping you up past your bed time wasn't good for ya," TK only offered a weak glare in response. This Izzy was nothing like his, and this he knew with no hesitation. "Hmph, you need to work on your glares, doesn't strike fear into my heart," he said walking up to the throne.

"This is crazy!" Patamon exclaimed getting in Kouishiro's face. "You forced TK to stay awake making all those rules, and announcements. You made him sit through meeting after meeting with different people, and you barley gave him anything to eat or drink!"

"Your point,"

"TK didn't do anything to you!"

Kouishiro put on an annoyed look. "Tentomon,"

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon exclaimed. The electric blast slammed into Patamon's side. Patamon collided with the ground and sent rolling. TK made a move to help his digimon but Kouishiro gave him a look that made him halt. They also made sure to keep Patamon weak so as not to be a threat.

"You have no idea how wrong you are. TK or Takeru, it doesn't matter, their both evil," Kouishiro turned to approach TK. "Now, I'm supposed to be Takeru assistant with running things. But with you here and not him I guess I'm your babysitter for today, or at least a little while. All the others went off to settle some peace talks with Digimon. Yamatto would've done this, but he's a little too unpredictable right now. What with you being like Takeru before he turned traitor,"

TK gave Kouishiro his strongest look. "You…know this…isn't right?"

"Sure does feel like it,"

"Tentomon…" Patamon groaned getting back on all fours again. "You…know this isn't right too,"

"Kouishiro says things will work out for everyone, so I don't think I have a reason to doubt him," Tentomon responded.

"Yeah right," TK responded.

"Watch yourself brat. This isn't a position where you can just mouth off," Kouishiro warned.

"Well he is Takeru's counterpart after all," came a voice. Everyone turned to see Sora enter the room.

"Sora, I thought you went to talk to the digimon of File Island," Kouishiro said.

"Yeah, I did, and they were still pretty hostile. They weren't exactly buying it,"

"Yeah, these peace talks are starting to get really long and drawn out. All we want is to jumpstart things so we can get them back to normal," Biyomon sighed.

"I was afraid of that. All we want is a ceasefire, and we had the brat talk with a few world leaders to start circulating talk of peace. I guess everyone finds it pretty hard to believe the monster so close to global domination would just decide to make up with flowers," Kouishiro said.

"That's our problem exactly. The only way we would have some real peace is if…well," Sora started. Then she simply ran her thumb across her throat as a symbol. Kouishiro nods in understanding and then glanced in TK's direction.

"Maybe…"

"Hold on Kouishiro, lets not resort to that so soon," Tentomon said knowing what his partner was thinking.

"Why not?"

"Because, we haven't exhausted all the other options yet,"

"At this rate we just might,"

"I'm with Tentomon, we shouldn't be so quick to take a life," Biyomon said.

"But this is…"

"Try and stay focused Kouishiro, that's not really Takeru," Sora said as she looked to the floor grabbing her arm. "Even if that's exactly what he was like before…that darkness took him,"

TK observed everyone's facial features at this. TK noted that everyone, even Kouishiro had a very down casted view about this. TK began to connect dots in his head of what could've possibly happened here. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this situation, but he knew for a fact he could only count on himself. He wasn't as weak and pathetic as the Digidestined of this world thought of him. TK suddenly had an idea.

"Ya know…" he began gaining everyone's attention. "I bet these peace talks would go better if I talked to them,"

"Why you?" Sora asked.

"Well, you say no one believes I can change. Well, I'm not tainted like your TK, so maybe they would believe he changed by having them meet me,"

"I don't think that would help. We have to show that Takeru is still strong and powerful, otherwise all hell might break lose," Kouishiro said with a finger to his chin.

"But, on the other hand they might think if 'Takeru' tried something if he was weak, then they could overwhelm him. I'd be more scarred of a powerful Takeru, then a weak Takeru," Tentomon added.

"It's fifty-fifty, they would either try and destroy us all…" Sora began.

"Or, they would be content with the fact that Takeru would no longer be a threat," Biyomon said.

"I don't know…" Kouishiro said. He was mostly unsure because it was TK who offered the idea. Sure it was more dangerous for his part, but that meant TK might need to leave the castle. Kouishiro did not feel comfortable putting TK in an environment he couldn't control. That meant he might also have to give him back his digivice. He wasn't for creating a wild card in this operation.

"We have to do this, if you want this to be over and done with," TK said trying to egg on the decision.

"…We'll run this by the others to see what they think," Kouishiro said walking over to TK. He brushed TK's arm away to press a button on the arm. "That'll give everyone the single to come here,"

"For now let's get something to eat," Biyomon said.

"Yeah!" Tentomon exclaimed whole-heartedly. Biyomon and Tentomon flew out the room. Kouishiro walked after with a finger on his chin still thinking. Sora turned to TK to see that sullen and defeated look on his face.

"What's with you?" Sora asked walking over. Patamon quickly placed himself in between Sora and TK. "I wont hurt him, so calm down," she said. Patamon almost let his guard down completely, but he remembered that this wasn't the same Sora he knew. "I…"

The words seemed to have gotten lost in her throat.

"Your no better if you agree with this. TK didn't do anything to you guys, and it's not his fault this world is like this," Patamon said maybe for the hundredth time.

"…It's hard to say…we could never take this out on Takeru…we're terrified of him,"

"So, is doing this supposed to make you even with him?" TK asked.

"For Koushiro this is as close as even as he's ever going to get. Trust me when I say this, you don't wanna cross Takeru," Sora said shivering in fear and then wrapping her arms around herself.

"Well…" TK was trying to play on Sora's guilt. He knew she was usually the quickest one to feel guilty about a situation, or a decision the others made. "Why do this?"

"Takeru really hurt us…"

"So, that gives you the excuse to spread more pain?" Patamon asked.

"I…" Sora turned her back to them. "I'm gonna bring you something to eat, you might wanna rest while you still can," And with that Sora walked away hurriedly. Patamon turned to TK then jumped into his lap.

"Don't worry TK, someone will come and save us…" Patamon said again jumping onto TK's lap.

"…The Takeru here…he's supposed to be really strong…and Kouishiro called me a mirrored version of him. Maybe…I get to find my potential just like this world's Takeru did," TK muttered.

"But…that power corrupted him," Patamon protested. "What's to say it wont happen to…" Patamon cut himself off.

"We just…have to try and pull through…we can't let ourselves become what they fear," TK said hugging Patamon tightly. "We can't lose ourselves,"

* * *

"TK, are you alright, you've barley said a word since we got out here," Matt said looking down at his brother. Takeru was trying to avoid as much eye contact as possible, or at least until he calmed down. He had no idea of what to do, and he was stuck. On one hand he could simply bash the Digidestined around until he got what he wanted. The only problem he felt he might face is…

"Hey Matt, how's Kari?" Takeru asked randomly.

"Kari? You just saw her yesterday, why you asked?"

"No reason…" Takeru said still avoiding eye contact. Matt was stumped by his brother dark behavior, and worst it seemed Patamon was completely at eased. He expected him to talk to Patamon, but he was silent the whole time. Matt looked to Takeru again not realizing how futile his efforts are.

"Listen TK," Matt said stopping and taking a knee at his brother's side. He then placed his hand on his 'brother's shoulder. "I know you feel like your being pushed aside, and I want you to know that's not the case. I saw how horrified you looked when Patamon got hurt against Diaborimon, but you shouldn't beat yourself up. Patamon can't digivolve to mega like Agumon and Gabumon," Takeru's widened a bit surprised at this news, and so was Patamon. "TK, you understand don't you?"

"I understand," Takeru said just trying to get Matt to shut up more then anything. "I wonder if the others are around,"

"I don't know, maybe,"

"Maybe you should go get Gabumon and bring him along with us,"

"Me?" Matt questioned. "It sounds like you wanna be alone,"

"How can you tell?" Takeru grumbled agitated. Matt thought this would be a chance for him to talk to Patamon alone, and thought that's why Patamon was so silent. Matt's place wasn't far from where they were, so he saw no harm in leaving him by himself, especially with Patamon there.

"Okay, I'll be back," Matt said finally turning and hurriedly leaving.

Takeru glanced around the area. He looked at the city Odaiba, how different it looked in this world. He barley remembers how it used to be back on his world. He looked around to notice the city bustling with a life he was not used to seeing. He cast a gaze from one street to another recognizing the familiar streets. While staring Takeru noticed an even more familiar sight, he noticed the destroyed sector that he had started with when he first conquered his world. He stared forward agape for a moment until the image disappeared. Takeru blinked for a moment before he relaxed a bit. He decided to lean against a building right next to him and crosses his arms.

"This is bad…" Takeru muttered.

"Maybe, we should just go with the direct approach," Patamon suggested.

"I don't know, getting in a fight with these guys maybe more trouble then it's worth. We have no idea how to travel in between the worlds, or even a speck of understanding. Plus, they have Kari with them, and that could create…complications,"

"…oh…I know what you mean…a full out battle nearly destroyed everything back on our world,"

"Right, and they can be persistent, and what's worst is our world is actually starting to blend with theirs. Pretty soon a full collision could create total mayhem,"

"The worlds would be twisted inside out, and chaos would be spread farther then even our reach. And then…"

"The worlds will perish…" Takeru finished. Takeru had a vast understanding of the balance that was needed to maintain the worlds, and the consequences for failing to keep that balance. One of the things that a ruler must be aware of is keeping the balance. There are those who are not ready for power, and those who deserve power. He prefers to think this power was his birthright, and it was all destined to be this way. He also believed no one would stand in his way of what he wanted.

"TK!" called a voice. Takeru jumped to attention turning his head shocked at the familiarity of the voice. Takeru and Patamon's eyes grew three times their size to see the origin of the voice. Takeru turned his head slightly and let his bangs cover part of his eyes. He knew one glance and Kari would know he wasn't TK.

"…Kari…" Takeru said a little shaken.

"Hey TK that's a new look, and…Patamon! How did you get here?" Kari asked approaching them with Gatomon at her side.

"Uh…" Takeru had a hard time trying to find his voice. After what he did to Kari in his world, how could he possibly play off this encounter didn't bother him?

"TK?" Kari questioned observing his hesitation.

"What's with you guys, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Gatomon said looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"We're just…a little surprised is all," Patamon said.

"We could say the same thing Patamon, when did you get here?"

"What's with everyone being so surprised about me being here?"

"Well…uh…" now it was Gatomon who wasn't sure on how to answer.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Takeru asked her wanting to change the subject since it was after all TK's problem, not his.

"Oh, I decided to go for a walk with Gatomon, and you?"

"I…" Takeru thought for a moment. "I just decided to come for a visit in Odaiba,"

"By yourself?"

"Why not?" Takeru said shrugging.

"I would think Matt wouldn't be for that,"

"He'll be fine, so where are you off too now?"

"Home, seeing as the heat is starting to get to me,"

"…Could I come, maybe I could say hi to Tai, and then I'll meet up with Matt later, surprise him," Takeru said pushing the thought of Matt freaking out to the back of his mind.

"Sure, why not," Kari said smiling at him. Takeru held his arm out signaling Kari to lead the way. "Oh, such a gentleman," she said.

"Of course," Takeru said smirking. He caught eyes with Gatomon for a nanosecond, but he saw enough to know that Gatomon thought something was off. Takeru knew she was a sharp digimon and would be difficult to fool. His goal is to learn as much as he can as quickly as he can while remaining under the radar. Matt knew he had his digivice, so it shouldn't be for Matt to track him. Seeing as according to Kari she didn't live far.

"Takeru," Patamon whispered. "You sure?"

"Positive, plus you know how much Izzy likes to inform Tai of stuff first, we might just get lucky," Takeru said glancing at his digivice. He had a lock on every Digidestined. "Besides, this is starting to get easy,"

* * *

TK was currently taking a nap on the throne whilst Patamon on his lap. He had already eaten the meal the Sora had given to him, which in honesty was the best meal he's had so far since he's been in this world. Suddenly, the door to the throne room unlocked and in walked Yamato. He glanced around checking to see if the coast was clear then walked in with Gabumon at his side. They quickly walked up to TK. Yamatto nudged TK awake gently. TK slowly opened his eyes to look at him.

"Brother?" TK said a little dazed.

"Well, yeah, and no," Yamatto responded.

TK shook his head waking up completely. He realized that this was indeed not his brother, well the brother he knows anyway. "Your, Yamatto, what do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you a question,"

"A question?"

"Yeah, ya see this world got really messed up, and Takeru was the reason. I feel like I failed him, and I wanted to ask. Do you hate the me on your world?"

"No,"

"Well Takeru told me something, he said that our family never knew what love was, so why would I think that we could express it. He told me that everything I am is a sham, and I don't know if he's right about that,"

"I don't know what he means by that…I think maybe…maybe Takeru doesn't know how much you care,"

"I doubt that, he must know, but just not care,"

"Have you given up on him?"

"Well it was my Digimon that tossed him on your world,"

"Then you might've proved him right," Patamon muttered. TK was surprised that he was awake, but gave no notion to hinder what he said.

"…I have to go…Koushiro should be here soon. Word of advice, you should keep your wits about you at all times, lots of people want you dead. Takeru I mean,"

"Thanks for the warning," Yamatto nods then leaves the room as quickly as he came. TK could tell that Yamatto was pretty torn up on the inside, but then again so we're the other Digidestined. All of them had their own problems to deal with, and for some reason they all seem to stem back to Takeru. TK really isn't sure what to take from all this. Is it possible that he's just learning of things he could never do…

Or is it of things he truly feels?

Is this reflected world really that different?

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking of just calling the other universe Noir universe tell me what you think.


	8. Formulation of Deception

_**Looking In a Broken Mirror part 8**_

"_**Formulation of Deception,"**_

Takeru had followed Kari all the way back to her home. She seemed to be quite hesitant, and a bit unnerved. Takeru paid it little mind only focusing on what he needed done. Granted he was a little uncomfortable himself being with Kari. Kari finally led them to the apartment door of the Kamiya residence.

"Well here we are," Kari said almost seeming like she didn't want to enter. She simply stood there staring at the door.

"Well?" Takeru asked somewhat impatient.

"Uh…sorry let's go," Kari opened the door and allowed Gatomon to enter first. Takeru stepped forward to follow her. Once they entered Takeru instantly noticed a collection of shoes at the door. Takeru closed the door behind him glancing at Kari.

"Well, seems like you guys are having a party," Takeru said offhandedly. Kari removed her shoes and Takeru did the same. He followed her until they approached the living room to see Kari 's mom and dad sitting on the couch. Takeru had a sudden memory lapse seeing an image of Kari's parents cursing his name. Takeru shook the image from his mind once he saw them face him.

"Oh, TK nice to see you, I'm guessing you're also here for the little meeting," Mrs. Kamiya said. Kari seemed to wince slightly when her mom said that. "But, where's your brother?"

"He went back to his apartment to grab something, he should catch up eventually," Takeru said. Kari and Gatomon then looked at TK curiously, seeing as this was not the story he had told them. However, she decided to mention it later then to call him out right there.

"Okay then have fun," she said turning back around to watch the television with Mr. Kamiya. Takeru noticed how she leaned on him and how accepting of each other's company they were. He sensed no hidden hostility or awkwardness. In some small way he envied the Kamiyas and their successfulness of staying together as a family.

"TK," Kari said gaining his attention. Takeru sighed then turned to follow her, but without meeting her gaze. Kari glanced down at Gatomon who had on quite the curious look. "Hey everyone, look who I found," Kari said entering the room first and moving aside. Takeru entered and there were a collection of gasp. Takeru instantly felt the tense air around him.

"Did something happen?" Takeru asked confused. Takeru was not the least bit surprised that all the Digidestined were currently gathered in Tai and Kari's room, save Matt. The Digimon were also there, most in their in-training forms for better concealment. Everyone seemed to be in the middle of a discussion. Tai, Joe, and Izzy sat on the floor, while Mimi and Sora took the bed.

"No, it's just…uh…" Joe didn't seem to b able to find the words.

"You weren't expecting me huh," Takeru said finally piecing everything together. Apparently, Matt must've been just a distraction for him, and a way of getting in his good graces. In reality there was a meeting going on at Tai's house, and Matt would probably get the short version of what was said. Takeru inwardly had to laugh at the lengths they went to just to keep TK in the dark. Takeru hated to be him, but at this point in time he had no time for such silliness. He was gonna get answers from them one way or another. He wasn't going to leave without them.

"That's a new look TK," Mimi said finally, seeming to be the only person able to find their voice. Indeed the look was a little interesting to see.

"Yeah, where's your hat?" Sora asked.

"Lost it," Takeru said simply to end all questioning.

"But, you wear that all the time. Everywhere you go, it's like your image," Kari said.

"I'm sure there are more important things to talk about then my lost hat. I'll find it later," Takeru said obviously growing annoyed.

"Maybe it's best to talk about what's happening to our worlds. Already we can see the two starting to blend together," Patamon said speaking up.

"Blend together?" Bukamon asked.

"The worlds are overlapping, and if something isn't done soon…" Patamon trailed off leaving that to everyone's imagination.

"Patamon is right though, huh Izzy?" Motimon asked.

"Well, yeah actually. The bleeding of the otherworld into ours seemed to have increase overnight somehow. Which is why I highly suggested this meeting," Izzy said.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"Last time I showed you guys just how much of the other reality has leaked into our world it was only 27%,"

"What is it now?" Sora asked.

"58%,"

"WHAT!" everyone in the room exclaimed.

"How is such a jump possible, I thought you said it was steady," Tai said.

"It was, but I'm guessing it may have to do with the other us from the other dimension messing with things," Izzy said.

"How so?" Takeru asked finally getting some information.

"Well…" Izzy seemed to struggle to tell more, either he didn't know or he didn't want to say. "I believe it has something to do with mirrors,"

"Mirrors?" Takeru questioned.

"Oh, yeah like you said before last ti-," Kari cut herself off as she spoke. Everyone glanced at Takeru who seemed too engrossed in his own thoughts to notice, or he did and didn't care. Takeru was actually thinking of his next action, with this new information things officially changed. Takeru thought he had time to solve this problem, but now he just realized that he only has days to get back home now. He wished not to get into conflict with the Digidestined of this world, but if it came down to it then he had to.

"Are you two alright?" Gatomon questioned.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Patamon asked.

"You seem…off somehow,"

"Patamon, as much as I would like to avoid it, we may need to try and get our point across better. With this new information we don't have much time to mess around anymore," Takeru said standing up and walking toward the door, and then he turned to face everyone. "I'm not TK,"

"Huh?" Everyone looked at him confused.

"We're not the Takeru and Patamon from your world, we're from the other reality," Patamon clarified.

"TK what are-," Tai began.

"Stop calling me that," Takeru growled. If everyone wasn't put off with Takeru's early antics this definitely threw them for a loop. Takeru sounded angry, real angry. An anger they haven't seen from TK, ever. "I'm not TK and I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that. I renounce that name alright,"

"Are you-," Izzy began to question.

"That's right, I am King Takeru, and I control The Noir World,"

* * *

**Noir Universe**

TK was currently in the middle of a meeting with the Noir Digidestined. It was at this time that they were discussing putting TK's plan into action. Currently they were in Izzy's lab which is stationed in the Digital World. TK stood on the sidelines in his King clothes while the Noir Digidestined converse with each other.

"I don't like the idea," Taichi said bluntly.

"However, what choice do we have?" Sora asked. "We either try and have the Digimon take our word for it, or hope that they buy what TK's selling them,"

"And the off chance they don't?"

"They'll probably try and off him," Koushiro said. TK gulped at that.

"Well, we all know that TK is not near as dangerous as Takeru," Mimi said.

"However, if the Digimon knew this they'd probably think he was an imposter and come at us twice as hard," Agumon said.

"Yeah, that's a good point," Tentomon said. "You'd think they'd be happy with just offing anybody at this point,"

"Well they won't be, and we have to figure this out soon," Jyou said.

TK and Patamon only listened into the heated conversation. He really wasn't sure where this was going after a while. At one point they wanted to make sure the Digimon believe what was said, another side they worried for his safety, and on another they feared the Digimon going wild. It was a very touchy situation, and in TK's opinion they were wasting a great amount of time. It was at this point TK recognized this position. Of sitting on the outside of the conversation, barley offering any input, but noticing that nothing was being done. He looked down at Patamon to see him with the same look of déjà vu.

"This is weird," TK muttered.

"Yeah, but if something isn't done no one wins," Patamon said. TK decided to step up in order to get a word in.

"Uh, excuse me," TK said gaining the attention of the others. "I was thinking. Maybe if you just give me my Digivice and send me out there myself then I might be able give them a scare but also show that I mean no harm. It goes south Patamon can Digivolve,"

"Sure, but how do we know we can trust anything you say. We know Patamon must at least be able to go Ultimate," Gabumon said.

"We won't pull any fast ones, we just need to speed things up. Ya know, worlds falling apart," TK said. Everyone seemed to be surprised by his answer. "You're world isn't the only one effected you guys, I still like my friends,"

"Well, isn't that just the most selfless thing you've ever heard?" Mimi said.

"That does sound nice of you and all, but…"Biyomon.

"What's your gain?" Gommamon challenged. "Takeru wouldn't do anything for anybody unless it benefited him. He was selfish with every meaning of the word. I ask you what do you think you gain, huh huh, what?"

"We don't want anything from you guys," Patamon asked. "We hardly want your company,"

"Patamon," TK warned his Digimon. He looked all the Noir Digidestined in the eyes. "We don't want anything, and you can't offer anything either. It's just…I kinda feel sad for all that's happened here. I've seen pictures of the outside…it's really sad here,"

"I especially hate the new name Takeru gave everything, Noir, it sounds depressing," Mimi said sticking her tongue out.

"Well this is a depressing world," Jyou said.

"And I'm sorry for that," TK said. Everyone then looked confused.

"What are you apologizing for?" Taichi asked with a raised eyebrow. "You didn't do anything technically,"

TK gripped his arm tightly. "But I understand…" TK said looking down at the floor.

"What do you understand?" Yamatto asked.

"I…can understand why he feels the way he does…I really tried…I mean I thought…."

"TK was having difficulty resisting the same temptation that your Takeru faced," Patamon spoke up for his partner as he softly pats his leg.

"Really?" Koushiro asked. "So it seems to me that you're no better than him!"

"Or…" Sora said gaining attention on herself. "We possibly have only ourselves to blame for what Takeru became. We were much tougher on TK, so I guess that may've sped up the evil thoughts,"

"It's his fault our world is like this!" Koushiro yelled. "What did we do that was so wrong!"

"To be honest none of us really know, not even me," Yamatto said.

"It's not far he has everything, and in order to get it he took everything from everyone else, including us!"

"I agree with you Koushiro, I really do, but we gotta look at this from all angles," Taichi said putting on hand on his friends shoulder. Koushiro looked at Taichi strongly then shrugged his hand off.

"You guys can do whatever you want with this future Dictator King!" Koushiro yelled throwing TK's Digivice to floor. Then he stormed off with Tentomon hovering after him. Taichi sighed as he bent down to pick up the Digivice. This peaked TK's curiosity instantly. TK wasn't sure of what happened in this world, and all that took place. He's hated, that much he understood, but he still had little to no idea of why.

"What exactly happened here?" TK asked after a moment.

Taichi sighed at the thought of the story. "It's a really long and harsh story really. We're still waiting for the happy ending,"

* * *

**Adventure Universe**

"King Takeru!" everyone exclaimed.

"Afraid so," Takeru grumbled.

"But, how and why are you here?" Tai said instantly getting ready for a fight. Takeru waved him off.

"We don't have to fight if you don't want to. I don't care either way honestly, but I would think you would want your city still standing. After all that battle with VenomMyotismon did a number on the place,"

"So, you fought Myotismon too?" Sora asked.

"I'd say our worlds are closely related, but I do notice some similarities,"

"What do you want, and where is our TK!" Kari exclaimed. Takeru looked at her for a moment.

"He's on my world,"

"Why, what did you pull?" Tai accused.

"I did nothing, and I suggest you watch yourself with how you speak to me. I'm not TK, and I will obliterate every single one of you," Takeru said coldly sending a chill through the room. "Now, all I ask is help to get back to my world,"

"Why should we help you?" Gatomon said getting in a fighting position.

"We're actually being considerate," Patamon said turning to her. "If we really wanted this info sooner we would've used much deadlier force. Just cooperate and things will be easier,"

"Who do you think you are!"

"We're just trying to get back home. I'm already pissed we got sent here in the first place, so try not to make things worse okay. I'm being as agreeable as I can, but you're all seriously pushing it," Takeru said a dark aura starting to appear around his body.

"Why do you need our help?" Izzy spoke finally. "If you were sent here why can't you figure out a way back to your world yourself?"

"The Izzy of my world was the one who tricked me here. I had no intention of any sort of interaction with this world. I know he used a mirror, but that's it,"

"Just help us get back and we'll make sure you guys get your TK and Patamon back, that's fair right?" Patamon suggested looking at everyone.

"Alright…we'll help," Tai said unsurely. All his friends looked at him unsure. "We don't have a choice guys, TK's trapped in a world where everyone wants him dead. We gotta get him outta there," Takeru then walked over to Tai then extended his hand.

"Then is it a deal?"

Tai looked really apprehensive of the deal but extended his hand. "Deal," Tai said shaking his hand.

"Great, now let's talk a little bit," Takeru said smirking.


	9. Dark Truths

_**Looking In a Broken Mirror part 9**_

"_**Dark Truths,"**_

**Noir Universe**

TK was currently walking down the hallway of the laboratory in the Digital World. The Lab itself was actually stationed on Server the former base of Etemon, so he needed to get to a teleporter in order to get to File Island quickly. He was being flanked by Taichi and Yamatto with their Digimon. TK has a very sullen look on his face. Taichi and the others had informed TK of a few events that had occurred in their world. TK was a bit put off by all that had happened. He somewhat understood why he was hated now, but he still didn't think it had to be this way. Taichi and Yamatto walked over to a platform.

"Okay TK, this is how things work. We're gonna beam you to File Island, from there you're gonna meet with the leader there, SaberLeomon," Taichi explained.

"SaberLeomon?" TK asked confused.

"Yeah, he's the same Leomon we met during our battle with Devimon,"

"But, he was destroyed during a fight with MetalEtemon," Patamon said aware of the story Joe and Mimi told of that time.

"Destroyed?" Gabumon gasped.

"He got hurt, but he was tough enough to survive that fight. He actually was able to join in that final push against Piedmon, but Orgermon was lost," Yamatto said.

"Oh, that's really strange," Patamon said.

"Here," Taichi said holding out TK's Digivice. TK looked at it oddly then back up at Taichi. "Take it, but try not to go overboard," TK nods then takes his Digivice from Taichi's hand. TK looked at it in his hand then turned to both of them to give them a nod.

"Good, step up there," Yamatto instructed. TK hopped onto the panel with Patamon sitting on his head. "Good luck," Yamatto said throwing the switch and then TK and Patamon disappeared in a flash of light. "He's gonna need it,"

"Ready?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah, we'd better go,"

* * *

**Adventure Universe**

"TK!" Matt exclaimed rushing into Tai's room. He was pretty freaked when he realized that Takeru was not where he had left him. He and Gabumon practically ran three blocks trying to locate him. When he called Tai's place in order to gain some extra help in locating him he was quite surprised to find out he was there. He was both relieved and quite frustrated with the boy. "TK, why'd you run off!" Matt exclaimed rushing over to the boy. Takeru shot Matt a glare which threw Matt agape for a moment. "TK?"

"Afraid not," Takeru said.

"What's going on?" Matt questioned.

"Apparently, TK, isn't our TK," Tai said.

"What?" Matt questioned as he stared at Takeru.

"Sorry," Takeru said crossing his arms. "I'm not who you think I am,"

"But…who…what's going on?" Matt was so lost.

"Long story short, I'm the TK from the other reality, and your real brother is on my world. Right now I'm stuck here and need help getting back. Also, I'd like you to stop calling me TK, just call me Takeru," Matt gasped a bit stepping back.

"Yeah, we we're pretty shocked to," Sora said.

"Well what does he want?" Matt asked.

"As I just said I want to get back to my world, and restore order as quickly as possible," Takeru spoke up.

"I'm still wondering why we should even help him in the first place, he's really rude," Mimi huffed.

"Well think of it this way, you guys don't like me, so imagine the whole entire Digital World and Real World wanting me dead. TK, from what I gathered here, is not as powerful as I am. He could possibly be killed. Is that enough of a reason to want to help me?" Everyone in the room grumbled at this realization. They didn't like Takeru, but in order to rescue TK they needed to help him.

"What makes you so much stronger than us?" Gatomon challenged.

"Well, unlike your TK and Patamon, we've discovered the power of our mega form," Patamon said.

"You guys have a mega form?" Izzy asked shocked.

"Yes, but even without it I'm sure you've all noticed how much stronger TK has been. I mean, I know he isn't as powerful as me, but he must be stronger then all of you,"

"Boy, conceded much," Mimi said.

"Well we're wasting time with this anyway," Takeru said trying to get back on track. "Kous-I mean, Izzy, do you have a way of sending us back or not?"

"I only have a theory, but it may not be effective," Izzy said.

"I kinda wish we could just rip a hole back to our world," Patamon groaned. Takeru suddenly had an idea.

"Maybe…that's not so crazy after all…." Takeru said.

"Actually it is, ripping a hole in the dimensions may be able to get you back, but you'll probably endanger every living thing in the multiverse!" Izzy exclaimed.

"True, but the boundary between our worlds is weakening right? So, the line that separates us will also begin to blur more and more,"

"That leads to…" Izzy began thinking. "It being much easier for one side to cross into another!"

"Exactly,"

"But, at that point it'll probably be do or die, wouldn't it?" Tai asked.

"Right, so what should we do?" Joe asked.

"I think it's best I find some way to get in contact with TK. Knowing the others, they'd probably cut off all forms of TK escaping," Takeru said putting a finger and thumb to the sides of his mouth.

"Maybe, we can get around that somehow," Patamon suggested.

"That means that we'd have sit in front a mirror 24/7 and hope we get lucky," Takeru said not liking the idea.

"Only plan you've got right now. I can't come up with any other way. It seems the mirror works as a gateway between our worlds, since they are literally mirrored versions of each other. Which also means it can only connect with the counterpart of the other," Izzy hypothesized.

"That sounds the most likely,"

"Then we all vote to getting this guy outta here," Tai said and everyone agreed. Takeru huffed then turned to leave with Patamon who perched on his head. Kari noticed an odd look in his eye. It looked like…sadness.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked stopping him before he left the room.

"You guys aren't that much different from the others in my world. You should keep in mind it never takes a lot to lean in the other direction," Takeru left with those words as he closed the door behind him. Kari seemed a bit put off with those words.

"We're no different?" Kari questioned.

* * *

**Noir Universe**

TK was beginning his journey toward Primary Village. After all he saw no harm in starting there in order to find other Digimon. So far the trip has been relatively easy, but relatively lonely. Patamon hadn't picked up on a single Digimon the entire time. The island was pretty similar to the rest of the world, cold, dark, and full of despair. The grayish texture of the island led one to believe that it was lost of all forms of hope. TK looked around sadly observing the damage that was done.

"It may take us a while to reach Primary Village at this rate TK," Patamon voiced.

"Well, I don't want to scare anyone, the last thing we need is everyone terrified," TK responded. He didn't want a chance of them being attacked while in the air. His main concern was to avoid a fight. The teleporter set them down in Toy Town where they met Mosemon, and from there he journeyed farther out. The path was a bit familiar but oddly enough the place was heavily damaged. Toy Town was in shambles, some of the forest trees were uprooted, and many areas were left badly burned and permanently scarred. It was a place of sadness clearly, and TK still failed to understand what all this destruction would prove. TK then found himself at what appeared to be a beach. TK knew this was actually where Agumon first digivolved to Graymon to battle Shellmon. TK sighed at how even the beach looked depressing.

"We'd better find someone soon," Patamon said.

"How, there doesn't seem to be anyone at all," TK said sadly. He never thought the island so lively with Digimon could be so empty. When he first came to Digi World they were instantly enthralled with Digimon all over. It made little sense to why there weren't any around at all.

"You think they're hiding?"

"Hey, whoever's out there come out, we won't hurt you!" TK called out while cupping his hands. TK then waited for a form of reply. Still there was no response to his call so he sighed then turned his back to the ocean to try and begin his trek back to Primary Village. However, TK noticed his reflection in the water. Realizing that's how he got here in the first place he walked over to it then peered into it.

"TK?" Patamon questioned.

"We got here through water, maybe that's how we get back," TK said walking closer to the water enough for the waves to soak the bottom of his shoes. He noticed that he needed a better angle to look into the water. He took a quick glance around and saw that still there were no Digimon. "Maybe, you should Digivolve," TK said unhooking his Digivice. Suddenly, his Digivice began glowing a bright light and it shot into the water. "I think this is it!" TK exclaimed.

"Horn Blaster!" Suddenly however explosions went off around TK making him drop his Digivice. This also interrupted the process of the Digivice synching.

"TK don't worry," Patamon said taking to the air. "**Patamon Digivolve too…Angemon**!"

Angemon went to confront the enemy in the air. TK looked up to recognize the Digimon as Unimon. Unimon noticeable faltered seeing Angemon. TK still felt the need to avoid actually fighting so he called Angemon to stop.

"Angemon wait!" TK called. The Angel stopped in mid chase and looked back down to TK.

"What's wrong?"

"We didn't come for a fight, remember," TK said getting the Angel to focus. Angemon turned back to Unimon and began floating down a bit. In the position to defend TK should something else happen, but showing he was on the defensive. Unimon looked stunned at this. "Unimon, we didn't come for a fight, we came to talk!" TK called up at the Digimon. Unimon obviously looked unconvinced. "Please, just take us to SaberLeomon,"

"That won't be necessary!" called a gruff voice. Angemon and TK turned toward the cliff to see a giant tiger lion like beast flanked by many other Digimon that TK was also familiar with. TK and Angemon have not seen SaberLeomon personally, but they assumed that this Digimon must be him. "What business do you have here, traitor!"

TK and Angemon visibly flinched at the word but got up their nerve. "We're here to talk, that's it, I promise you,"

SaberLeomon huffed. "You're underlings were here trying to sell the same sad story, but it' clear as a day you are not intent on creating peace,"

"Please, just hear us out," Angemon said. SaberLeomon looked down on both of them. He then glared deep into TK's eyes. He stared long and hard, and then suddenly his eyes open with a sudden thought. SaberLeomon jumped down from the cliff side then began to approach them. Angemon held his staff defensively with the off chance the former may attack. "SaberLeomon?" SaberLeomon was only a few feet in front of them staring them both down.

"Come," SaberLeomon said suddenly turning farther down the beach and beginning to walk. "We shall talk," TK and Angemon were taken aback a bit but decided to follow. TK then instructed Angemon to return to his rookie form in order to put everyone at ease a bit. Angemon was extremely hesitant with this idea, but decided to listen to TK. Angemon returned to Patamon and then found his perch on TK's head. TK scooped up his Digivice then quickly ran down the shoreline to catch up with SaberLeomon. SaberLeomon only took a small glance back at him and at the other Digimon, as if signaling them to stay behind.

"Thank you," TK said.

"You…are not Takeru," SaberLeomon said. TK and Patamon were put back on SaberLeomon's quick observation. "It's clear that you and he are different,"

"Wow, how did you know, I mean…Leomon back on our world would've probably just done us in," Patamon said. Leomon is indeed on noble Digimon, however he had the tendency to act before thinking. A regular warrior that follows his heart, which did not seem to be the case for this SaberLeomon.

"Your world?" SaberLeomon asked.

"SaberLeomon, we really do want to call peace with you guys. Ya see there's a really big problem and it's gonna take a lot of effort to solve it. We don't have time to fight you guys," TK said.

"I'm surprised the Noir Digidestined would think I would fall for such a rouse. You are obviously not Takeru, or at least the one we know," SaberLeomon then looked down at TK and Patamon. "You remind me of how things used to be…"

"…I'm…really sorry SaberLeomon," TK said looking down.

"What have you to be sorry about?" SaberLeomon asked confused. "You are not Takeru, but the difference is only slight. Who are you exactly?"

"I am Takeru, just, not the one you know,"

"Ah, but why would you put yourself in such a position? We were prepared to end you,"

"I know…just…." SaberLeomon looked down at TK to see tears began to well up in the child's eyes.

"TK…" Patamon moaned trying to comfort him.

"I feel like…I feel like….what's stopping me from doing…this," TK said looking around the beach they were on. The cold air, and barren land. "I…don't want to hurt people…"

"They say that you can view someone's soul through their eyes. When I looked into your eyes, I saw light," SaberLeomon spoke up over the boy's tears. "Takeru has no traces of this light within him, and cares only for himself,"

"But he fought against evil Digimon too, and he was just like me too. He became this, so what stops me!" TK exclaimed.

"TK, you're similar, but you're not like him. You aren't," Patamon said.

"Allow me to tell you the story of the former Child of Hope," SaberLeomon began. TK looked at SaberLeomon. "The Child of Hope was as pure as you are. Fighting alongside the Digidestined to rid the worlds of evil such as Devimon. However, I feel that this change was not all natural,"

"You mean he was forced?" Patamon asked.

"Devimon, may've had some doing in this outcome. When the child lost his Digimon is was easy to notice the emotional trauma. It was also some form of a miracle that the Digimon returned,"

"Patamon came back to me in a Digi-Egg after he…vanished," TK said obviously not fond of the memory himself.

"Hmm, that's different, the Digimon did return in a Digi-Egg, but it was long time apart from what I understand,"

"So, he was without Patamon for much longer then I was?" TK asked shocked.

"From what I understand," SaberLeomon said. "This long period of time without his Digimon and mixed in with emotional trauma, he was possibly falling apart at the seams,"

"But, his Patamon came back,"

"However, things were not the same. Obviously there were some differences. During the final battle against the last evil Apacalymon, that's when things took a turn for the worst,"

"What happened?" Patamon asked.

"When the Digidestined were being sent back to their world, the child deceived them and stayed in the Digital World. It was simply nothing the other children could do to stop him since they were in mid flight. Then at that time the child and his Digimon simply disappeared without a trace. I also assisted in trying to track them down. However, they decided themselves to make their presence known. One day, they just randomly began to attack File Island in a form that was never seen before, and with power unlike even the great evil that was Apacalymon. He devastated the island with his power and then moved to the continent server to wreck all types of mayhem and destruction, no one was safe. Slowly he began to build an army of corrupted Digimon he took control over. It was then we realized what he had done. He abandoned the power of hope,"

TK stared at SaberLeomon trying to understand the full story. "Abandoned?"

"Hope is the light that forever shines through the darkness, it is the blue skies, and radiant sun. It's the spark of change, and serves as a catalyst. Takeru surrendered that power to the darkness within himself, and thus the hope of the Digidestined vanished, plunging the world into this darkness you see all around you,"

"Even with him not here, he still has the power to affect this world," Patamon gasped in total shock. He never would've guessed the amount of power that his other has in command.

"Now, you must understand the amount of power he has at his command," SaberLeomon said lowly.

"And the reason why that power must be eliminated!" exclaimed a voice from above. All those present tunred skyward to see a winged Digimon of some kind.

"Dynasmon!" SaberLeomon exclaimed.

"Who is that?" TK asked.

"Dynasmon is one of the legendary Royal Knights," Patamon gasped. "I thought they all disappeared though,"

"Why are you here Dynasmon?" SaberLeomon demanded. Dynasmon scoffed at him.

"It should be obvious when you have the beast who caused the Digital World to fall into such a state of catastrophe, I've come rectify the problem and your failure to complete the goal," Dynasmon said slowly floating back down to the ground.

"Dynasmon, you are mistaken, this is not the one who caused such devastation to our world. Return from wince you came," SaberLeomon said stepping in front of TK.

"You seemed to be confused SaberLeomon," Dynasmon said extremely shocked by what he did. "However, I have no time for this step aside," To prove he was serious he raised his hands and pointed them at SaberLeomon.

"Stand down Knight!" SaberLeomon growled getting lower to the ground.

"_Dragon Breath!_" Dynasmon exclaimed.

* * *

**Adventure Universe**

Takeru stepped away from the mirror he was looking at in a shop. He allowed a smirk to come to his face. "Very interesting…"

"I never thought the others would sink this low," Patamon said.

"I did, and I got to say this plays into our hands pretty well," Takeru said smirking as he continued down the street back to the subway in order to head back to his home.

"Ah, I remember prepared for any and everything,"

"Right, and I think I know just what we have to do next," Takeru said holding his black Digivice in his hand.


	10. The Greatest of Powers

_**Looking In a Broken Mirror part 10**_

"_**Greatest of Powers,"**_

**Noir Universe**

"_Dragon's Roar_!" cried Dynasmon shooting out a blue and red beam from each hand respectively toward TK and SaberLeomon. SaberLemon had crouched down low enough for TK to grab onto SaberLeomon's mane. SaberLeomon then dashed out of the way of Dynasmon's attack as it made a giant implosion on the beach. SaberLeomon then made a mad dash down the beach and Dynasmon taking to the air after them. SaberLeomon growled lowly then increased his speed upon noticing the pursuing Digimon. Dynasmon released his _Dragon's Roar_ attack down below onto the fleeing pair. SaberLeomon dived out of the way again narrowly avoiding the attack. TK and Patamon clung to SaberLeomon for dear life knowing that it could be fatal if they fell. SaberLeomon decided to take more evasive measures as he dived off the beach and into the thick forest. Dynasmon growled.

"SaberLeomon, don't make this any harder then what it must!" Dynasmon exclaimed.

"SaberLeomon look out!" TK cried noting a tree flying towards them.

"_Howling Crusher_!" SaberLeomon exclaimed smashing the tree to pieces with his giant claws. SaberLeomon then zoomed deeper into the forest while Dynasmon could only tear up the forest even more to find them. "He will find us at this rate,"

"What should we do?" TK asked. TK knew that with him on SaberLeomon's back he couldn't properly fight back. TK felt bad for holding the Digimon back. "Maybe-,"

"No, you being on my back is the safest place you can be. If I were to let you off to do battle with Dynasmon you would probably be attacked by another Digimon," SaberLeomon said sternly.

SaberLeomon then made a great leap over a small gorge as he began to head toward Infinity Mountain. TK wasn't sure what his plan was, but assumed that since this Leomon was more of thinker then the one on his world he decided to trust him. SaberLeomon then bounded from side to side avoiding each blast Dynasmon sent their way. SaberLeomon leaped out toward the solid wall of Infinity Mountain then leaped out at Dynasmon.

"_Howling Crusher_!" SaberLeomon exclaimed slashing at Dynasmon who responded with his own attack. They both crossed paths for a split second and then they separated. SaberLeomon hit the ground and slid to a halt. SaberLeomon then heard a grunt of pain from TK. SaberLeomon tilted his head to see TK holding his arm. SaberLeomon's eyes opened wide to notice a slash mark on his arm. "Dynasmon, he isn't enemy here!"

"Surely, you have noticed it SaberLeomon," Dynasmon began temporarily halting his assault. "The Royal Knights only involve themselves in matter of the Digital World when it is in great peril, and it is at this time, that great peril. The Digital World is beginning to change and alter. It's becoming more unstable, and the power the child provides to it has gotten distant. Soon everything will fall apart. The child you have must be destroyed to insure that world survives! He and his Digimon are foreign objects!"

"A foreign object?" Patamon questioned trying to get a good look at TK's cut on his arm.

"So, you already know this isn't the enemy?" SaberLeomon asked surprised.

"Do not take me as such a fool SaberLeomon, I'm insulted that you think I didn't see it the moment I laid eyes on him. Of course he is not the enemy, but his power is insufficient to helping stabilize our world and his very presence here is throwing the boundaries in chaos!"

"Then help me to return him!" SaberLeomon barked. He was outraged that Dynasmon would resort to such measures if he knew all this information already.

"That is beyond my knowledge of such a thing, and we are running low on time. You must've noticed how the world tends to warp, and these strange weather patterns. Besides the never ending darkness the random chills that travel through the land is abnormal even with the light of the sun gone. His presence intensifies our already chaotic world, he must be eliminated!"

"He already feels responsible for this world, when in truth everything that happened here has nothing to do with him. He's wrapped in something that does not involve him and it pains him to see these things. Allow him a chance Dynasmon, your known as the Passionate Warrior, than respect his passion," SaberLeomon pleaded one last time to Dynasmon. Dynasmon however seemed to not show any kind of change in his decision by his demeanor.

"Then if you will not surrender him, you may share his fate," Dynasmon said as his body began to glow. An intense power was building up inside of him that was so intense TK could feel SaberLeomon and Patamon shiver at the sight of it. SaberLeomon was out of options or ideas. He could only try taking on Dynasmon head on, but he knew that may not be enough.

"Patamon try and help SaberLeomon," TK instructed. Patamon looked at TK worried and then at his arm. TK held his arm. "It'll be okay, just help him," TK said as he slid of SaberLeomon and to the ground. SaberLeomon looked at him. "I would slow you down, you don't have to fight for me. You can go you know, he only wants me…"

"I am an honorable Digimon, and will not allow such a miscarriage of justice to go about," SaberLeomon said strongly. "That will not change from this world or the next!" SaberLeomon dived toward Dynasmon ready for battle. TK looked surprised. He thought this Leomon and the other Leomon were so different, but in reality they were the same still…so does that apply to everyone else?

"You'd better go Patamon," TK said to his Digimon flapping his wings next to TK. Patamon nods then took off into the air.

"**Patamon Digivolve to…Angemon! Angemon Digivolve to…MagnaAngemon!**" MagnaAngemon flew toward Dynasmon who still had that powerful glow around him. Dynasmon was quick to react to the oncoming attack. MagnaAngemon raised Excalibur then brought it down aimed for Dynasmon's head. He was slightly peeved that Dynasmon actually hurt his partner. Dynasmon quickly raised his arm using the armor on to block the sword however Dynasmon still felt the sting of the sword. Dynasmon pushed off of MagnaAngemon and floated back. Dynasmon was then attack by SaberLeomon from behind with his _Twin Fang _attack. Dynasmon cried out in pain but quickly retaliated with _Dragon's Breath_ scoring a direct hit on SaberLeomon.

"You have no right to try and harm my partner, he has done nothing to deserve this!" MagnaAngemon exclaimed slashing at Dynasmon who narrowly dodged.

"Such ferocity, I'm having a hard time telling you apart from your other," Dynasmon said. "_Dragon's Breath_!"

MagnaAngemon brought his Beam Shield around to blocked the twin laser attack. MagnaAngemon held strong against the heavy attack. Dynasmon grew closer making the blast grow more intense and forcing MagnaAngemon to hold his spot in the air. Dynasmon had then gotten in grabbing distance. Dynasmon grabbed the Beam Shield then removed it from his way.

"It ends now, _Dragon Roar_!" Dynasmon released the intense energy he was building up in one glorious burst of power. Dynasmon turned his body into pure energy and it consumed MagnaAngemon and half of File Island. The energy realeased rivaled that of a supernova. SaberLeomon tried to intervene but got caught in the blast. TK was also hit with the aftershock of the attack. However, MagnaAngemon receieved the heaviest amount of damage from the attack. After the light from the attack died down the area was seen to be in complete ruins. A giant scorched marked the land where the attack touched. On the ground lye SaberLeomon crouched down over something. SaberLeomon staggers back onto his feet barley able to this small task. He looks down to see that he had successfully protected TK from any really serious injury. SaberLeomon looked up to see Dynasmon holding a heavily injured with scraps and bruises all over. Dynasmon held Patamon by his head then simply dropped the Digimon like he was garbage. Patamon hit the ground like a rock, and this alerted TK with such fear.

"Patamon!" TK cried from his spot on the ground. Though SaberLeomon protected him from the brunt of the attack the he felt the shockwave and the landing was good either. He had some aches throughout his body as well. TK crawled to his feet then tried to hurry over to where Patamon had landed.

"No, wait!" SaberLeomon called to him, but TK wouldn't listen he had to get to Patamon in order to save him. He couldn't lose him again, he couldn't bare it. He'd do anything to make sure that what happened with Devimon never happened again, ever. TK scooped Patamon into his arms then fell to his knees with tears streaming down his face.

"Patamon…please…not again…ever…" TK bawled trying to get his Digimon to wake up. TK was so concerned with his Digimon he was unaware of what was happening around him.

"_Dragon's Roar_!"

The twin red and blue beams shot out towards TK and Patamon. TK didn't even notice he was being attacked until he heard the whizzing sound of the lasers closing in. TK's teary eyes opened wide, but then a shadow covered him. TK eyes grew faint and empty when he realized all to late what happened. All he heard was a roar of pain and a big heavy body hitting the ground.

"No…" TK was hesitant to look but he did and what he saw was SaberLeomon lying on his side with a serious injury on his back. "SABERLEOMON!" TK quickly crawled over to the downed Digimon. He got over to the Digimon's head. SaberLeomon's eyes though began to glistened focused on TK.

"Child…" SaberLeomon began weakly. TK assumed that these may possibly be his last words so he listened intently. "I lied…when I looked into your eyes…I did see a growing darkness…everything…has darkness…it's when you succumb to it that…you've lost…remember to hope child…never lose it…and light will…forever shine…it is…the greatest…of all…powers…" Sensing SaberLeomon's final hours TK began to scream.

"You can't go, you can't! Not now, please hang on I'm going to help you, I want to help this world! I can't do it unless you help me! You're the only one in this entire world who can!" SaberLeomon only looked at TK as his eyes began to get emptier and his eyelids got heavier. "No please don't!" TK reached out to SaberLeomon but where his hand touched is where SaberLeomon began to vanish, until he was no more. TK stared empty at the spot where SaberLeomon was.

"Unfortunate," Dynasmon said floating down to the ground a few meters behind TK. "An honorable Digimon being reconfigured for such an idiotic cause,"

"You…have no right to judge him!" TK yelled turning toward Dynasmon with tears in his eyes. TK felt such a war inside of him, that he didn't know which emotion to act on.

"You're Digimon's might is not enough to face me, and you are only human. There is nothing either of you can do, so simply accept your fate," Dynasmon said raising his hand toward them. TK clenched his eyes shut preparing for the worse.

"TK…" Moaned a voice. TK's eyes shot open to look at Patamon was still in his arms. "He's wrong…my strength may not be enough…" Patamon began opening his eyes to look up at TK. "But our power together and we can always wing, right?"

"I don't know…Tai and the others do things like this, I can't, not on my own," TK cried heavily. His tears feel onto Patamon who seemed to share his feelings.

"You have me," Patamon said simply. TK looked at Patamon surprised. "Now let's do this together," Suddenly TK's Digivice let out a powerful glow as did TK's crest of Hope. The two lights glowed a bright yellow light and unleashed such intense power. TK had never felt so energized before and he felt so warm. TK held his Digivice in his hand and the glowing intensified.

"What is this!" Dynasmon barked. TK held his Digivice tightly releasing more energy.

"**Sacred Digivolution Activate!**" TK exclaimed.

* * *

**Adventure Universe**

Takeru looked at the sky as he sat in his room or more accurately TK's room. Takeru saw the sky was growing darker and the fiercer. He took this as a bad omen and as the boundaries between both worlds beginning to grind against each other. He didn't have a lot of time. Patamon flapped over to Takeru's side.

"Time for bed,"

"You know I don't sleep," Takeru responded.

"Doesn't mean you shouldn' try come on," Patamon said tugging on Takeru to follow. Takeru saw no use in resisting and decided to see just how much sleep he may get tonight. He laid down and allowed himself to drift off even before Patamon could say goodnight.

As expected though he began to have nightmares, and as usual the nightmares were intense. Takeru began rolling around in his bed and crying out in pain. He seemed to be having a pretty intense one this time around. He gripped his chest where his crest was and began convulsing like no tomorrow. Takeru even had his teeth clenched with sweat pouring out of his face. Patamon decided that this time the nightmare was too much and decided to try and wake Takeru. However, before Patamon could make his move he heard another moving toward the room. Patamon decided to duck underneath the bed this time just as Nancy, TK's moter, entered the room. Nancy hurried over to the distressed boy having a vicious nightmare.

Takeru kept uttering words like, 'Don't go' or 'leave me alone' and 'I hate all of you,'. Nancy was disturbed by this and began to shake Takeru to wake him up. Takeru finally awoken startled then shot up into a sitting position. He was trying to slow down his racing heart with deep breaths as he brought a hand to his face. His hands felt the intense sweat.

"That one, is definitely in the top five of the worst…" Takeru muttered removing his hand. It was then he realized that Nancy was in the room.

"TK, what's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing,"

"TK, you're having nightmares and you're not talking about it,"

"Because I don't want to,"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't care!" Takeru yelled at her. Nancy was taken aback by Takeru's tone. Takeru quickly realized he made a mistake and backed down. "I mean, I don't want to concern you with silly stuff. I'm sorry I keep waking you in the middle of the night like this,"

"TK, that's the least of my concern when you keep having nightmares and from what you said they get much worse,"

"I…I don't want to talk about them," Takeru said holding himself. "It hurts…just please…leave me alone…"

Nancy was so shocked at Takeru's actions. Nancy in her mind tried to connect the dots of where this was coming from, but for the life of her she couldn't figure it out. However, she was off on weekends and decided she try and get to the bottom of things. Such a change in who she thought was TK was far too great to be normal.

"Alright," Nancy said finally. "Get some sleep and I'll check on you in the morning," she said. She got no words but only a nod. Nancy then left the room, but she remembered to close the door as she left still not comfortable with the idea but allowing this to calm Takeru down. She was against spying, but she was so worried that she needed to know. She put her ear to the door and listened. Takeru still sat holding himself while shaking.

"Takeru?" Patamon questioned coming out his hiding spot. He still sensed Nancy on the other side the door so kept his voice as low as possible and spoke directl into Takeru's ear. "What's happening?"

"I don't know, but it feels so familiar…" Takeru said shaking. "It's got something to do with back home. A power was released and it's hurting me all the way here…it bringing back so much pain…"

"You memories?" Patamon asked. Takeru nods. Patamon sighs then nuzzles into Takeru's arms. "Remember, you have me,"

"I know…so I don't need anyone else," Takeru muttered as his eyes flashed red for a split second before settling to a calm purple.


	11. Dark Possibilities

_**Looking In a Broken Mirror part 11**_

"_**Dark Possibilities,"**_

**Adventure Universe**

Takeru sat wide awake in his bed. He hadn't slept a wink and it was starting to show. Takeru sighed again as he simply laid his head on his pillow to simply stare at the ceiling above him. He never thought the nightmares would be destroying his consciousness like this. He allowed the nightmares to run their course as he slept and then to distract himself when things while awake. He never truly bothered Patamon with them since he knew the Digimon worried about him regularly. Takeru turned his head to look out his window. The sky was as dark as ever, and it looked like a down pour was coming. Takeru had a feeling that it would be the tip of the iceberg with what's to come.

"Still…" Takeru muttered closing his eyes trying to focus. The nightmare shook him to his very core, and that caught him off guard. Even now Takeru has a pretty good idea of what's going on in his world, but something was seriously wrong. Takeru shook his head of the feeling and decided to focus on other things, for example his next plan of action. Takeru didn't have the luxury of just hanging around anymore. Takeru slippedout the bed without waking Patamon. Takeru brought a hand to his dirty blonde hair scratching his head then moving to get dressed. He grabbed a pair of black socks for his feet then put on his black shorts. Once Takeru had that on he laced up his black trainers. Takeru noticed that his black cloak was also hanging up in his closet. He pulled that out to lay it on the side. Takeru grabbed his red short sleeved shirt and put that on.

Takeru then stepped out his room to go into the bathroom and perform his hygiene. He got his hair spike like he liked it then stepped out. Takeru then noted that he heard something coming from the kitchen. Takeru walked over to the noise and then peeked inside to his _mother_ at work making breakfast. Takeru came inside fully to observe her. She quickly noticed him then smiled.

"Oh, good morning TK, you hungry?" she asked sweetly.

"Not really…" Takeru muttered. Her face seemed too downcast upon hearing that. Takeru's eyes glanced to the side. "…But I guess I should anyway,"

"Then please pull up a chair and I'll get you something," she said smiling again. Takeru walked over to the table with only two chairs. Takeru sat on one end and rested his chin on his hand looking off in a random direction. His _mother_ glanced sadly toward his direction. She prepared a nice breakfast of eggs. She placed a plate in front of Takeru which he glanced at. Takeru looked around the table for a moment and saw his target. Nancy scrunched her face up a bit seeing him reach for the ketchup. Takeru sprayed the ketchup over the eggs then began eating them with a blank expression. Nancy assumed that this was a good sign. She then placed a plate down in front of herself and sat down to begin eating.

The two ate in silence for the most part without saying a word to the other. Takeru ate half heartedly barley grabbing any bits of food and placing it in his mouth. Nancy could tell, he was tired, and something was troubling.

"TK, what's wrong?" she finally asked after a while of picking at her own food.

Takeru sighed since he knew that question would come sooner or later, "I'm fine mother,"

"You don't sound fine,"

"Well trust me I'm doing well," Takeru said placing another miniscule piece of eggs into his mouth.

"TK, I've noticed you've been behaving differently. What with nightmares, you wandering away from your brother, keeping to yourself most the time, and this different look you have. What happened to your hat?" She said finally voicing all her concerns in one breath.

"Mom, I'm fine, I don't need any special attention. Just as long as Matt is happy, right?" Takeru said glaring in another direction.

"What does Matt have to do with this?" She asked confused.

"Isn't everything you do, you do just to get in Matt's good graces? To make sure you don't lose him, and to make sure he's happy," Takeru said nibbling on his eggs again.

"TK, what are you talking about?" she asked becoming distressed of what her supposed son was accusing of her. "Do you think that I only care for Matt just because he remembers the separation clearer then you do?" She was beginning to grow a lump in her throat. She never liked talking about this topic especially with her youngest son. Takeru however seemed completely nonchalant still eating his ketchup soaked eggs.

"You're saying you don't?" Takeru questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"TK, I do what I do…" it was hard for her because she was unprepared for this type of conversation. A part of her told her that one day she would have to have it with him, but not this soon. She noticed that TK had matured after the whole Digital World fiasco, but to go this far was shocking. "TK, I do what I do because I do care about both of you, not just Matt,"

"Then, why do we live so far away from them, and why was it so important I go to summer camp with Matt?"

"I didn't make it a big deal, you were excited to go," she said a bit confused. Takeru stared at her pausing from his eating to look at her. Nancy suddenly felt like he was gazing right into her very soul. The look wasn't the only thing odd to her, his eyes also struck her as different. Takeru then finally brought the food to his mouth as he stopped staring at her.

"I guess you didn't say it outright then,"

"Something isn't right here," she finally said after a while. Takeru pushed his plate away as he was clearly done with his meal. Takeru scooted back and slid out his seat.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be right back," Takeru said taking this moment of shock from her to leave. Takeru left the kitchen to notice that Patamon was just sitting here with his cloak draped over him. Takeru smiled down at him to take the cloak and move out the door, Patamon right behind him. Takeru opened the door.

"Takeru Takashi!" called his _mother_. Takeru froze hearing the tone in her voice. He looked back to see a part of her still sitting at the table. "I'm not perfect, you know that. You may look like TK, but I see you're not him," Takeru's eyes widened a bit. She said it with such certainty that he was inclined to believe that she really did know. "I can see how hurt you are though. I don't know where you came from, but please understand this. I do everything to keep both my kids happy, and although I fall short with Matt at times. I know I can always at least please you. You're my hope,"

Takeru eyes glistened slightly hearing those words. Takeru clenched the doorknob tightly, "I guess my mother placed her hopes on the wrong person…" Takeru said as he left out the door closing it behind him.

* * *

**Noir Dimension**

Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon flew through the air at top speed fighting off any enemy Digimon that decided that might get lucky to take on the two titans. Currently, Taichi and Yamatto were riding on their respective Digimon. Currently they were on File Island trying to locate TK. They had got word that one of the Royal Knights had ventured to File Island as well. They were actually trying to locate this Royal Knight before he did anything rash. Unfortunately when they were able to find the trail of bread crumbs left behind they weren't shocked to find what his target might be. They followed the trail of destruction left in its wake. They then came to a giant burnt crater, but saw no signs of anyone. Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon descended to the ground to let their partners off.

"Oh man, that Royal Knight must've been powerful," Taichi gasped.

"Yeah, it doesn't surprise me. The Royal Knights are said to be extremely powerful," Wargreymon said walking alongside his partner closely.

"But are we really so late that we missed the whole fight?" Yamatto said looking around.

"No, my scanners are picking up on something," Metalgarurumon said scoping around the area. It wasn't too long before they all discovered a person lying on the ground. Yamatto letting his emotions take control as he rushed over to see who it was. Sure enough there TK was laying on the ground completely out cold. He looked banged and bruised. He had a claw mark on his right arm tearing in his clothing in some place and beat down to quite a pathetic state, and he also had blood leaking out from his forehead. Patamon lay by his side equally as banged up.

"Oh my gosh, TK!" Yamatto yelled shaking the boy. TK remained unresponsive to his shaking.

"Holy cow, what happened?" Taichi said picking up Patamon and looking him over.

"I can't tell who won," Wargreymon said looking at Patamon over Tai's shoulder.

"Well considering we don't see Dynasmon, I guess it's safe to assume they did," Metalgarurumon theorized.

"We gotta get them some help," Yamatto said sternly.

"Well Yamatto, never thought I'd see this side of you again," Taichi said raising an eyebrow. Yamatto ignored Taichi as he gently placed TK on Metalgarurumon's back. Then he swung himself onto his Digimon. Once aboard Yamatto instructed Metalgarurumon to hurry back to the rift they used to teleport to the island. Metalgarurumon flew through the air without waiting for Wargreymon. Taichi and Wargreymon looked at each other then at Patamon in Taichi's hands.

"You know we got to help him Taichi," Wargreymon said.

"Why?" Taichi said. "Why help them, in case you forgot-,"

"Taichi in case you've forgotten that these two are innocent of the crimes brought onto our world. Looking at this, I see now, how are we any better than Takeru and Patamon if we're the cause of this," Wargreymon said gesturing to Patamon and the damaged area of File Island.

"We didn't cause this," Taichi disagreed.

"Oh?" Wargreymon questioned. "We agreed to let him come here, and look what happened. That brought about even more destruction, while we just sat back and watched the show. We're no better than Takeru if we just go around punishing the innocent,"

Taichi bit his lip upon hearing this. Had they really been behaving like that towards TK. Taichi closed his eyes and sighed. "We have get Patamon medical help," Wargreymon nods as he grabbed Taichi around the waist then flew into the air. As they flew they noticed that the clouds finally began to shed the weight of the water droplets within them. A heavy down pour began to start up.

* * *

**Adventure Universe**

Currently the sky was let loose a mighty rain that baffled weatherman everywhere. Strangely the storm was happening all over the planet. The crazy climate changes, weather patterns, and to top it off those odd illusions that keep appearing was putting every person on Earth in a state of panic. Takeru was currently walking down the street with his hands in his pants pocket. He didn't bother pulling up his hood even though the rain was coming down pretty hard. He allowed the rain to soak his head as he was slowly becoming drenched. He began to notice the illusions of his home. He saw the destroyed and ruined districts he demolished. He saw people running trying to find cover and the illusion of people crying. The illusions also seemed to react to him as well. One was a woman holding her young child. Takeru took one glance at her and although he couldn't hear her scream he could tell she was. She then quickly dashed off in another direction out of sight. Patamon rested in Takeru's hood obviously concerned about Takeru.

"This rain fits perfectly," Takeru muttered as his eyes drifted to the ground.

"Takeru…what happened with your family?" Patamon asked. Patamon never gained the courage to ask this question. Patamon wished to understand, but he respected Takeru's choice to keep certain things private. However, now Patamon had to know what was so wrong.

"…My family…is a lot like the one on this world…broken…" Takeru said as he stopped walking. "I don't remember much of what they were fighting about. I do remember the yelling, the anger, and scorn in their voice. The memory may not be there, but the emotions are,"

"You feel them to this day," Patamon stated.

"Yeah…my mother…she tolerated me. I gave off this feeling that I was so happy with how things were, not ever considering to express my feelings. I swallowed them, because she wanted me to,"

"Your mom?" Takeru nods.

"Yamatto was the one who was affected with the break up the most, so both my mom and dad made it their main job to make sure he was happy. Make sure he didn't think that he was the cause, and to show they loved him,"

"What about you?"

"What about me," Takeru sated looking into the sky. "They wrote it off that I couldn't remember so they just let me play the role as the dumb kid, without a single thought in my head,"

"Takeru…are you sure they didn't love you?" Patamon asked.

"Only time they said that to me was when they said to make sure to tell my brother that I love him. Since I was the main source of his joy," Takeru's narrowed. "I hated playing that role!"

"Maybe they didn't realize that…" Patamon suggested.

"Or maybe they didn't care,"

Takeru then began to walk again allowing the rain to soak his face. He didn't really understand what was going on with him, and these feelings and emotions welling up inside of him, and the nightmares growing fiercer. It didn't add up, and I made things worse when he didn't have the time to look into them. The entire universe would be falling apart around him in a matter of days and he was nowhere close to solving it. He didn't know what caused, why it's happening, or how to solve it. All he knew was he was sent up a stream without a paddle, or a boat for that matter. The rain was the stream completely drowning him. Takeru dropped his head to let the rain continue to roll off his head. Patamon did the pleasure of pulling up his head. Patamon then sat on top of Takeru's hooded head, but he got no response from Takeru at all.

"We should head back," Patamon said.

* * *

**Noir Dimension**

TK's eyes began to flutter open. He groaned as his vision was blinded by light, but then his eyes began to adjust to it. Once TK's eyes opened TK began to register what had happened to him. It was a really big blur, but one thing he did remember was Dynasmon. TK attempted to move but instantly regretted feeling sharp pain throughout his entire body. TK then lied back down still agony screaming through his body.

"TK…" moaned a voice. TK turned his head to the left to see Patamon next to him. Patamon had his wings bandaged, and his waist as well. Clearly not in such a rough shape as he is in. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah," TK groaned rubbing his head. Then he felt something around it. He rubbed it to feel that it was a bandage of some kind. TK finally came to the assumption that he was in a hospital of some sort. However, he was a bit confused of who would bandage him and Patamon up. He was hated wasn't he?

"Oh, look whose up," came a voice from across the room. TK moved his head to the right to see a door and through it stepped Jyou. He has on his usual attire, well the attire that's usual for the Jyou in this world. "It took you a while to wake up it's already in the afternoon,"

"How can you tell in this world?" TK asked.

"We still have clocks, how ya feeling?" TK grunted in response. "That bad huh,"

"Where are we?"

"In the medical wing of the castle in the real world,"

"What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that. Yamatto and Taichi found you and Patamon on the ground out cold,"

"SaberLeomon!" TK began, but then sadly looked down. "He sacrificed himself to save me…" Jyou's face instantly went into pure shock.

"SaberLeomon was destroyed!" Gomamon exclaimed.

"Oh man, the Digimon on File Island are gonna go nuts about this, and then they're gonna blame us, and then a whole new fight is gonna begin. The political battle here in the real world is already hard enough to deal with," Jyou groaned as he plopped in a chair and grabbed his hair with his hands.

"I'll say this for Takeru, he sure knew how to keep order," Gomamon said. TK began to try and sit up from his place on the bed. He let out a grunt or two from moving but still kept going. "Hey, wait you should stay and rest. You're really hurt,"

"But, how long is it till everything falls apart?" TK asked.

"Koushiro said we've entered the home stretch. We've reached 73% now,"

"How long is that?" Patamon asked.

"We've got about 48 hours till the worlds fall apart,"

"What are we gonna do?" TK asked worried.

"We still can't figure out the cause, and finding the source is hard with the dimensions so unstable,"

"What about Gennai, hasn't he helped?" TK asked hoping for some wisdom from the old man. However, Jyou slowly shook his head.

"No one has heard from Gennai in a really long time. We don't even know what happened to him, but we're sure Takeru had something to do with it,"

"So basically we're up stream without a paddle," Gomamon said. TK then began to move again. "Wait you shouldn't move, Jyou!" Jyou stood up to stop TK from climbing out of bed and without upsetting his injured body.

"You're beat up right now, you're no use to anyone like this,"

"But we don't have that much time. We only have…" TK slowly did the math in his head, and his eyes opened wide when he got the answer. "Two days!"

"I know, but for a little while you're gonna have to rest. Right now, we need a little hope," TK stopped struggling against Jyou then looked at him questioningly.

"You're TK doesn't have the crest of hope?" Patamon asked. Jyou chuckled darkly.

"If he did our world wouldn't be full of despair. No, he gave up that power a while ago,"

"He gave up his crest, how?"

"And why?" Patamon added.

"He gave up his crest because…I don't really know. He said he was tired of being the source of light that everyone needed. Tired that everyone took his light for themselves, and didn't leave any for him. He said he gave so much hope, he didn't keep any for himself…"

"That's so sad…" Patamon said.

"If ya ask me he just wanted a couple of people to feel sorry for him. I think his new crest fits him better," Gomamon said.

"Awe, you can't mean that,"

"I do!" Gomamon exclaimed then looked away. "He was our friend, and we cared for him. He didn't care for us…" TK looked at Digimon sadly. Clearly he felt such a betrayal that shook him to his core. TK then remembered something.

"SaberLeomon said that the change couldn't have been all natural. He said that maybe Devimon had something to do with it," TK said. This grabbed Jyou and Gomamon's attention as they looked at him.

"He did seem really different after the battle with Devimon, but that was understandable. Patamon's Digiegg didn't hatch for a very long time. He was especially lonely when Yamatto left him at that amusement park, and then that battle with Myotismon…" Jyou said beginning to list off events that had happened.

"SaberLeomon might've been right about that," Gomamon said. Jyou suddenly stood up and ushered Gomamon to follow. "Jyou?"

"We'll be right back just need to go discuss something with the others," Jyou then left out the door with his Digimon behind him. Jyou rushed down the corridors ignoring the stares of any Digimon that they passed. He quickly made his way to the Digi-Port. He quickly warped away then reappeared in another area. He quickly made his way down the hall as he was now in the Digi-Lab. He took a left to another corridor instead of going toward the main lab deeper inside. He passed a few corridors until he came into a room with a bunch of Televisions. He noticed that all the Noir Digidestined, save Koushiro was gathered there.

"Jyou how is he?" Yamatto asked instantly before the boy could fully enter the room.

"He's a little sore but he'll be fine. He's also awake, which is another good sign. Although he can't tell me what happened," Jyou explained.

"Well I'm glad that he's okay, Dynasmon is a relentless fighter," Biyomon said.

"Well if he's so relentless why didn't Taichi and Yamatto see him when they went to File Island?" Sora asked.

"He was possibly defeated," Jyou said.

"That is one theory,"

"Well he's not around now, so I don't think it much matters now does it," Mimi said bringing up a good point.

"Well I came here to ask you guys two things," Jyou began. "One I think we should send TK back to his world," The Noir Digidestined were shocked and moved to bring up and argument when Jyou raised both his hands. "Hold on, my second thing is, do you guys think that Takeru's personality change was all his choice?"

"You think it wasn't?" Mimi asked obviously everyone deciding to focus on the latter of the questions.

"From how TK behaves and how similar everything is I think it wasn't a natural choice,"

"You think he was forced?" Sora asked.

"Who could possibly have the power to force Takeru into doing anything?" Gabumon asked.

"That is a good question, but maybe he was manipulated,"

"By what and by whom?" Yamatto asked. "Those dark feelings he has are pretty strong. He decimated the entire world, when came from the Digital World he rained fire upon every continent, and to make matters worse he didn't care who he hurt,"

"There may be more to this then what we know is all I'm saying," Jyou said.

"Yeah, well good luck getting Koushiro or Taichi to forgive Takeru for anything," Sora said.

"More like good luck to both worlds," Gabumon said.

* * *

"TK, I don't think you should be moving yet," Patamon advised. After Jyou had left TK got bored, so since he couldn't do anything else he decided to explore the giant castle that his double called home. Patamon was against it, but TK insisted he was fine.

"I'll be okay Patamon," TK said. He wasn't walking normal leaning on the wall occasionally when the pain got too great, but he kept going.

"What are we looking for?" Patamon asked.

"Maybe we may find something useful here or something. I don't wanna be a burden in another world too," TK said. He went further into the castle. He noted it was giving him chills as he went deeper. TK again rested against a wall to gather himself, but he also inadvertently opened up a path lead to stairs. Luckily TK caught himself with Patamon's help. "That was close,"

"I'll say, let's see where this goes," Patamon said growing excited now. They both walked down the staircase carefully so not to trip or fall. The hall was dimly lit, but from what little they could see it was completely different from the rest of the castle. The barren stone walls and the draft that seemed to come from everywhere gave off quite the uncomfortable feeling. TK and Patamon pushed through it though as they finally came to the bottom of the steps. When they reached the bottom they noted that the area was filled with cells. TK and Patamon looked at each other then carefully moved forward. They walked onward glancing inside the cells to see Human and Digimon alike trapped here like animals. Immediately the room was quiet with all those in the cells cowering to the back in fear of him. They dare not even utter a word.

TK felt bad for them, and wished he could help them. However, he knew better by that time. He tried to do his part to make compensation for the madness his double brought, and he nearly got killed for it. TK was beginning to understand how things worked here more and more, but he never really wanted to admit how bad it was. TK and Patamon walked down each row with each prisoner in each cell staring at him in complete fear. They all looked battered and beaten and mall nourished. He also smelled like the area where they stayed was also where they did their business. Patamon's excitement for coming down there completely diminished and as much as he wanted to set them all free, if anyone were to attack him or TK they couldn't properly defend themselves. Patamon noticed there were some pretty powerful Digimon there. Airdramon, Scorpiomon, MegaSeadramon, Meramon, Thundermon, and many others. Even baby Digimon like Butamon, and such were down there. TK had seen enough was ready to leave when a person in a cell caught his eye. TK turned back around to get a good luck at the person. He saw indeed they looked familiar, but he can't quite place it. It's an old man just sitting in a cell, his clothes ragged, and his sprit seemingly broken. TK approached the cell to get a better look at it. The man noticed him then huffed.

"Here to pry more information out of me, I've told you all that I know…" the man muttered. TK and Patamon instantly knew it was.

"Gennai?" they questioned.

* * *

**Adventure Universe**

Takeru had arrived back at his _home_ since the wind was starting to pick up and it was getting to be a little dangerous to be out there. Takeru stepped in the door then shook his head of the water that had accumulated in his hair. The rain walk had done little for him save soak him to the down. Takeru then sneezed loudly.

"Sounds like your catching a cold," Nancy said coming into the room with a towel. She bent down to Takeru's level then began to dry the boy. Though he seemed to be against it a bit. She smiled slightly at him after she removed the towel. Takeru looked at her sternly as he smoothed out his hair after the little mistreatment. "TK gives me the same look,"

"You seemed convinced that I'm not you're TK," Takeru said brushing off the water from his cloak.

"A mother knows her child, but also with all that Digital World stuff I kinda have to be on the lookout for out of the norm things," she said standing back up.

"Well, in some ways I am your son, and in another I'm not. It's pretty complicated,"

"I don't think so," TK's mom then moved to sit down on the couch while Takeru stared at her oddly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not as different as you feel. I love my sons that I know for sure. I know what they like and how they feel before I even ask the question. Your mom might be worried sick about you,"

"I doubt that,"

"I think you're wrong," Takeru looked at her confused.

"You don't know how things work in my life. It's…different…"

"How so?" Nancy said crossing her legs. "You enjoyed messing around with some of TK's favorite toys, you go on walks when you're feeling bothered like he does, and you even eat ketchup with your eggs like he does. What makes you so different?" Takeru for once didn't have an answer. Takeru's been in this world for a while, and he's noticed so many differences. However, these differences don't seem as major as he thinks they are. "By the way, I talked to Matt," Nancy said recapturing his attention.

"What did he say?"

"That he's coming by tomorrow. I had him explain everything to me. I assume you're trying to get home,"

"Yes, I am,"

"Well maybe I can leave you with this little bit of wisdom," She began. Takeru walked over to her once she gestured for him to come close. "Things on surface or more then what they appear. Be strong and true to yourself, and you might just find what you're looking for," Despite him being all wet still she gave him a nice warm hug, and shockingly Takeru returned it after a moment. She then stood up then walked toward the kitchen. "I'll get dinner on the way for you,"

For a brief second, it was ever so slight, but Takeru's eyes dulled a bit into a cerulean blue…

* * *

**Noir Dimension**

TK and Patamon began to long trek up the stair case they came from. TK and Patamon both looked to be filled with new wisdom and understanding then before. They had quite a talk with Gennai and strangely they felt enlightened, and ready to face the problem head on now. They think they know just what needs to be done.

"I hope what Gennai said was true," Patamon said.

"Me too, especially that part about that power we used," TK said looking at his Digivice. They came to the exit and opened it and stepped out. TK sighed and then moved to his right toward another area when he bumped into someone. TK's body was still a bit weak so he ended up falling down. "Sorry," TK said then looked up to see Koushiro looking down at him.

"Oh you will be," Koushiro growled. Koushiro reached down to grab TK's collar then yank him up. "You're not allowed down there," TK winced at the force and cried out when he was pushed into a wall. "You think you can come in here and just change everything! You think you can just make everything how it used to be!"

"I wanna…try," TK grunted picking himself up. Patamon placed himself in front TK as protection.

"Stop it!" Patamon exclaimed diving at Koushiro. However Tentomon came in from the side to tackled Patamon to the ground.

"Sorry for the roughness," Tentomon offered a quick apology.

"You hate me," TK began. "When you look at me you see lots of pain and misery,"

"I see history repeating itself!" Koushiro yelled. "I already lost one set of parents and thanks to him I almost lost the ones I have now!" Koushiro clenched his fist tightly. "He made me grovel and eat dirt just to spare them. He laughed at me the entire time taking sick pleasure with it. He would've killed all our families, like he did so many others. He's destroyed lives, and broken families. When I look at you, I see the very beginning of it all!"

"Izzy, don't be selfish," TK said gently. Koushiro snapped when he heard that. He punched TK in the jaw knocking him to the floor. Koushrio then forced the bottom of his shoe into TK's gut holding him down.

"You've got some nerve calling me selfish! You may not be our Takeru, but you're going to be just like him!" Patamon struggled to get by Tentomon, but with his condition it was proving to be a bit too much.

"Tentomon, stop him!" Patamon exclaimed.

"He's gotta face this," Tentomon responded.

"So you don't mind being part of the problem?" Patamon exclaimed. Tentomon froze on the spot when he heard that.

"I'm not selfish, I've done so much I'm not proud of, and all I've done is assure my family sees another day," Koushrio said.

"Koushiro that's enough," Tentomon said hovering over to him. Tentomon gently pushed him back so that he'd remove his foot from TK's gut. "I know it hurts, but doing this won't help you feel better. TK isn't the enemy, it's not Takeru either, but what Takeru has become. I'm not going to let you hurt people, because you're hurting. That's what Takeru is doing, and I fear you going down that road too,"

"When TK called you selfish, he said it because you were only thinking of your own feelings and how you felt. There are two sides to every story, and rest assured we're gonna get Takeru's," Patamon said. Koushiro seemed to calm down quite a bit breathing slowly.

"I can't believe I did that," Koushiro said clearly ashamed of himself as he went to help TK to his feet. "I would never hurt someone just because, but Takeru does," Koushiro then looked at TK. "I'm…really sorry…I'm going to work on getting you home safely," Koushiro said.

"But-,"

"It's our problem," Tentomon said coming in quickly. "We should solve it, not you two,"

TK smiled at them, and they helped guide him back to the throne room since it was clear TK wasn't just going to sit around. Koushiro taught the controls of the throne to TK before leaving him to get other work done. Koushiro again apologized deeply for hitting him. TK fiddled with the throne for a little while until a button on the inside of the arm caught his eyes. Koushiro never mentioned it, so he assumed that even he didn't know it even existed. Curiosity getting the best of him, he pressed the button. Suddenly, a piece of the floor began to come up. Patamon gasped noticing it before TK did. They both moved around it to see what it was that came out. They both gasped.

It was a giant hideaway mirror…


	12. The Tainted Hope

_**Looking in a Broken Mirror part 12**_

"_**The Tainted Hope,"**_

_**Worlds Collapse: 39 hours**_

_**Adventure Universe**_

Takeru sat in his room with his eyes closed and arms folded. He and Patamon were thinking of what their first move should be once returning to their world. Takeru would guess that his presence on this world was speeding up the countdown, and vice versa for TK on his world. He supposed the countdown may or may not slow down once both return. However, he knew that without him his world was out of order, in chaos even. He did not like chaos and disorder. He worked an entire portion of a year to rid it of that, and it returned to that state in a matter of days. He didn't need to be there in order to know what was going on. He could feel the disorder, he could feel the disruption, and he could feel that the world was forgetting who was in charge. He knew the Noir Digidestined did something to bring about this shift, and TK's presence alone shouldn't have caused it.

He also did not want all the feelings inside of him that have suddenly come to the surface to hinder him. He knew what needed to be done, and he was going to do it. But still…there was a small part of him that was saying otherwise. Takeru clenched his eyes tighter and gripped the area that was where his heart is, and he tightened his fist greatly on that area. It stung a bit, but the physical pain wasn't the thing that was troubling him. He's come too far and has done too much to have second guesses now. He got rid of all that when he threw away the crest of hope into the darkness and obtained the crest of wrath. That's who he was now, not TK or Takeru, but King Takeru. TK was the knock off of him, not the other way around. He brought the Digital World and The Real World to his mercy in a matter of weeks. This was his resolve, this is what he wanted, and he should hold no regrets for himself. Yet this pain still existed inside of him. What was it?

"Takeru?" Patamon questioned finally voicing his concern when he looked at Takeru's hands. They were clenched so hard that they were starting to turn white. Patamon assumed he may have broken skin. Upon hearing him Takeru unclenched his hand over his chest and opened his eyes. Takeru then brought his hand from his chest to look at it and see a few specks of blood. Patamon gasped. "Takeru!"

"I'm fine," Takeru said oddly calm and distant. "Just needed to get my head right," Patamon felt such an odd feeling from Takeru right now. This was not the same child he met in the Digital World anymore, no it wasn't at all. Patamon glanced down at the few specks of blood on his hand then to his shirt. There was some blood clotting on the shirt too getting a bit bigger.

"Takeru you're bleeding!" Patamon exclaimed. Patamon rushed out the room and into the bathroom not caring if TK's mom saw him or not. He began to feverishly search through the draws for anything that could help. Patamon found his target, wet a cloth he found on the sink, and then rushed back to Takeru who was laying on the bed calmly. "Lift your shirt!"

"Patamon-," Takeru began.

"Lift it!" Patamon yelled now. Takeru sat up to look at his Digimon an edge of surprise in his eyes. Takeru obeyed and lifted up the self inflicted injury. There were five spots that seemed to be bleeding pretty heavily because of how deep they were inflicted. Patamon wiped off some of the blood with a towel then applied bandages for the five spots. Patamon sighed relieved when he was done then looked to his human partner. He seemed to not care either way about the small injury. "TK," Takeru eyes narrowed with intense anger hearing Patamon call him that, so upset he roughly pushed the Digimon away from him. Patamon fell to the carpet floor, but wasn't really harmed. "I'm sorry, but I knew that would be the only way to see any actual emotion,"

"Everyone is so ungrateful…" Takeru growled, and then his vision shifted to the blood still on his hand. With his other hand he reached for the towel Patamon had brought and moved it to wipe the blood off his hands. However he stopped before the towel could touch his skin, as if hit with an idea. Takeru tossed the towel aside it landing on Patamon's head who was clearly confused when the towel was removed. Takeru brought his hand closer to his face to see his own blood. Patamon was getting serious chills looking at his partner. Takeru's tongue slipped out his mouth as he licked it away. "Hm…not bad,"

* * *

**Noir Dimension**

TK and Patamon sat in King Takeru's bedroom thinking. They had put away the hidden mirror before returning to the room. They were currently discussing what they should do next. Patamon thought that this could be there chance to finally return home, and TK was for that, but not willing to pay the price of also bringing his monstrous double here too. TK could lose his temper at times too, tantrums the likes that even five years would cringe at. Sure at nine years old the tantrum stage should be below you, but with him it's a little extreme. Shocking how one so nice and pure could show such anger. TK also had a funny feeling his double would be even twice as worse. He suspected he might actually kill the Noir Digidestined, and that seemed confirmed every time he came up. TK couldn't forgive himself if he left them to such a fate, so TK propose they try to persuade Takeru into other forms of actions before leaving, whichever way possible.

"TK, we might be putting ourselves at a really big risk," Patamon said. He was no coward but he was more concerned about TK's safety. Gennai helped them put into perspective what had happened with Dynasmon, and Patamon feared the worst if TK ended up being worst off.

"I'm hoping we can convince him without fighting," TK said.

"TK, he's your opposite, fighting will be the first thing on his mind,"

"But think about it Patamon. What Gennai said, and from how the others are now. Our worlds aren't as different as we think they are,"

"So…" Patamon began tilting his head. "You…could possibly be like…Takeru?" TK's eyes shifted to the floor hearing that. He hated this thought the most. In his mind he would never hurt his friends, he wouldn't destroy lives, and he wouldn't be a tyrant of epic proportions. However, he'd be lying if thoughts like that hadn't ever crossed his mind. He'd also be lying if he said he didn't crave what Takeru has. He'd also be lying if he said his soul contained zero bits of darkness. After all was it really so farfetched. He is Takeru, and Takeru is him, they are the same person.

"I don't know…" TK finally said after all those thoughts went through his head. "I just hope not…"

"Well I hope so too, you don't sound like a lotta fun," Patamon said.

"You mean the other me right?"

"Who knows?" Patamon said flapping in the air then looking around the room much thoroughly since this is only the second time they were there and they hardly got a good look at it. "I wonder why they have separate beds," Patamon said gesturing to the smaller bed obviously for Takeru's Patamon. "I mean, you used to use me as a pillow when we were traveling,"

"Don't complain, you always sat on my head, so I did all the walking while you relaxed," Patamon then lunged at TK surprising him so much he fell back on the bed. TK laughed loudly flailing his arms and legs as Patamon began to tickle him. TK quickly grabbed Patamon's sides and returned the favor making both fall into a world of giggles. When the tickle fight finally stopped TK picked up Patamon and held him up at arms length. "Patamon…" TK began getting the Digimon's attention if he didn't already. "Don't let me change…"

"I can't stop you from making your own decisions on how you want to live," Patamon said, a bit of his wisdom coming in from his more powerful forms. "I can only nudge you and hope that you give in," TK looked dissatisfied with that. "Why not just believe in who you are, and then things will probably work out,"

"Probably?"

"I'm not a psychic TK, I can only hope," This lead to another set of laughter as TK sat Patamom down next to him.

"Yeah…I hope that's enough…"

* * *

**_A/N_**_: Look I know this part was major short specially compared to the one before it. Well as you can see both TK/Takeru are preparing their minds on what their going to do and what their final decision will be in deciding who they are. There aren't that many parts left, I thought I could draw this story out longer but oh well. It's alright if it's short as long as it's good. Anyway read and review, or Takeru will come to your world and conquer!_


	13. The King Has Returned

_**Looking In a Broken Mirror part 13**_

"_**The King Has Arrived,"**_

**Adventure Universe**

**Estimated Time for Worlds to Collapse: 35 Hours**

Takeru was again experiencing a terrible nightmare as he allowed sleep to take him again. Patamon watched simply staring down at him in despair of not being able to do anything but stare. He had convinced Takeru to try and get some sleep, so why would he want to wake him. But this nightmare was seemed intense even for Takeru. Takeru had sweat pouring out of his body, mostly his face, his face contorted in agony and from time to time he moans out. Whatever is eating at him possibly killing him on the inside, and Patamon could feel it. Patamon looked at the crest of Wrath that was letting out a low red glow. Patamon had no doubt that it had some part in this pain and misery that Takeru was experiencing. Patamon went over to touch Takeru's head feeling his hand moist from all the sweat from Takeru. Patamon wanted to see what Takeru's nightmares were like, so that maybe he could help him. Patamon decided to rely on the connection that he and Takeru had as Digimon and partner. This connection is what gave Patamon his strength and his ability to Digivolve. Maybe by using this connection he could sneak a peek into Takeru's mind. Patamon relaxed as best he could then closed his eyes.

When Patamon opened his eyes again he found that he was standing on snow. Patamon looked around to see he was in a blizzard a very intense blizzard from the looks of it. Patamon however still felt the chill of it, Patamon admitted this was incredibly realistic for a nightmare. Patamon moved through the snow as best he could still shocked that this place felt so real. Patamon suddenly heard a cry of pain from deep within the blizzard. Patamon hurried to move through the snow until he found the location of the cries. He saw Takeru laying on the ground his body bruised and beaten. It seemed that he looked within the inch of his life. Patamon looked to see the cause of his pain and gasped to see Myotismon, Devimon, and a lone figure in the back behind them. The lone figure snapped his fingers and suddenly Devimon and Myotismon attacked. Being that this was a dream both Digimon could not kill him, but even though it seemed like they were gonna give it a try. Myotismon lashed out his Crimson Lightning using them as whips to slam against Takeru's back making him wail out. Patamon wasn't going to sit and wait as he moved to confront the Digimon.

However he realized that he was merely a visitor, he could not interact with the dream at all. Patamon instead rushed over to Takeru's side hoping that he would be heard. "Takeru, wake up, this isn't real!"

"Angemon…where are you…?" The boy cried. Patamon noticed that Takeru's eyes were the cerulean blue they used to be. "Where is anyone?"

Patamon didn't know what to do for his friend. However hope did come as he saw that himself as Angemon had joined the fray. He even succeded to fight off Myotismon and Devimon. In one attack Angemon used his Hand of Fate to destroy both evil Digimon. Takeru smiled happily, as did Patamon thinking this nightmare was going to take a turn for the better. Takeru staggered to his feet, and Patamon found it odd that all the Angemon did was watch him without helping. Patamon gained a lump in his throat at what might happen. Takeru rushed over to Angemon and tried to hug him. Takeru grabbed Angemon, however upon looking closer he saw it was not Angemon at all. It was some demon of some kind that seemed formless, but it's eyes stood out the most glaring down at him. The formless being began to wrap around Takeru, his air cut off.

"No one is here for you, no one will ever be there for you," came the voice of the figure in the distant still standing and observing. Patamon was confused at who this being could be. "The more you rely on them, the better the chances of losing everything,"

"Stop it!" Patamon yelled wanting this to end. Tears were welling up in his eyes, he felt so useless. He could do nothing for him, and it was killing him. Takeru continued battling against he darkness that was consuming him. The figure began to walk forward.

"You clung to the hope of others. You allowed the light in you to fade because you could not handle the powers of the others. You failed as a Digidestined to be of use, and protect those close to you. You've destroyed your family, you failed to be strong to keep Angemon around, you were left behind many times by the Digidestined, and you've become dirt," The formless creature slammed Takeru against the ground still smothering him. "You're not needed anymore, I don't want you here anymore, so just go to the farthest corners and die already!" The darkness finally consumed Takeru was completely consumed and then sealed in a thick block of ice. "There, now stay there,"

Patamon looked over to the figure to try and see who it was. He seemed very familiar, but Patamon couldn't quite place it for the life of him. However, before Patamon could see who the person was though the blizzard kicked up tremendously getting thicker, and the dream getting further away from his vision. Patamon's eyes opened seeing that he was forced out the dream. He looked down to see Takeru was awake and looking at him.

"What are you doing?" Takeru asked confused.

"I was…uh…just checking something," Patamon decided to not tell Takeru he had seen the nightmare. He wanted to sort through something first.

"Well, I got some sleep like you begged me to do, and I still feel like crap," Takeru said sitting up rubbing his head. Takeru allowed his face to rest in his hands as he listened to the heavy rain falling against his window. It sounded as if the wind was picking up even more and thunder was heard. "Boy, really sounds bad out there,"

"Y-Yeah," Patamon responded.

"Are you alright?" Takeru asked worriedly.

"Takeru…how come you don't talk about your nightmares with me?" Patamon asked. Takeru was silent staring down at him. Then he merely shrugs.

"I know you're a worry wart, so I don't bother you with them. Besides a few minutes after I wake up I forget them,"

"Nightmares that intense?"

"Yeah, like I think this one was when we landed on that ice island when Devimon separated us," Takeru said thinking about it a bit. Patamon realized that this did make sense with the blizzard. However, he wondered what role Myotismon and Devimon had to play. This left Patamon to assume that Takeru was holding back information from him. "We should get ready,"

"Where we going?" Patamon asked as he watched Takeru get out of bed. "It's still pretty early morning who would be up?"

"We would save Matt the trouble of trying to come to us in this storm. Think you can fly through it?" Takeru asked putting back on his blood stained shirt. Patamon stared at the stain still filled with deep concern and Takeru's mental state of mind at the moment. "Patamon?" Patamon shook off of his earlier thoughts then turned to Takeru.

"With how crazy it is out there I think it would be safe if I go ultimate if we wanna have a safe flight," Patamon said. Takeru looked at Patamon surprised.

"Ultimate, really?"

"For a nice safe flight,"

"Alright, we'll do it your way. Have you seen my Digivice?" Takeru asked checking the pockets of the shorts he just put on. Patamon searched the bed for a moment and then looked around the room. They hadn't used it in quite some time, so they weren't all too sure of where it was. Patamon sighed at how careless Takeru was. "Don't worry I'm sure it's still in here," Takeru said looking under the bed. Patamon glanced at the night stand to see Takeru's digivice.

"Found it!" Takeru walked over to grab it and moved to leave the room. "Takeru, look at this…"

"What is it?" Takeru asked looking over his shoulder as he stopped at the doorway of the room.

"Come see," Takeru walked back over to see what Patamon was looking at. Takeru looked at what Patamon was looking at and his eyes opened a bit. It was a drawing of sorts, a very crude drawing. It was a drawing of all digidestined, crudely of course, but he could feel the joy from the picture. However, one thing struck him as odd as he saw TK drew himself farther off from the frontline of the Digidestined. It was as if he purposely placed himself farther away from the others. He also noticed that even though he was smiling something was wrong with it. The smile did not look completely genuine, despite being an ugly drawing all together. "Do you-?"

"I never drew anything like this," Takeru said shaking his head. Patamon didn't fully believe Takeru when he said this though. The picture struck Patamon as familiar which is why he brought it to Takeru's attention. Takeru obviously recognized it too, but hid it. "Let's go,"

Takeru would not stop for anymore distractions and he left the room. Patamon slowly followed after him glancing back at the picture. Patamon followed after Takeru and saw Takeru put his cloak on and pull his hood up. Patamon glanced down the hall wondering if TK's mom would be awake. However, Takeru didn't have any parting words for her anyway. He opened the door feeling the rush of air and water immediately hitting him in the face. Takeru tilted his head to the door for Patamon. Patamon nods then flaps his wings still he was also in the rain his fur almost instantly wet.

"**Patamon Digivolve to… MagnaAngemon**!" MagnaAngemon appeared in front of Takeru. This MagnaAngemon was indeed different from TK's. His wings were white as usual, his helmet was black though, he didn't have a beam shield but another sword, and his aura was less then peaceful. MagnaAngemon scooped up Takeru in one arm as the boy shut the door behind him. MagnaAngemon then took to the air flying high above the city. They both were focused on the goal of returning back to their home and the weren't gonna let anything get int their way.

* * *

**Noir Universe**

**Estimated Time for Worlds to Collapse: 34 Hours**

TK was walking through the castle listening to the intense rain and thunder from outside. The storm started up yesterday and from what the news was saying it would only get worse. There have also been predictions for even worse weather. However, he knew the weather would be the least of everyone's problems if something isn't done about the crumbling dimensions. TK held his Digivice tightly in his grasp. Patamon looked up at him.

"You sure you wanna do this?" he asked.

"No," TK said honestly. His body was still sore and he had a feeling that his body would go through even more punishment with what he had planned. "But it's gotta be done,"

"Maybe it's wrong of us to try and change things TK. This isn't our world, so it's not our responsibility,"

"Yes it is, and you know it!" TK exclaimed. "If we treat this like nothing, then we're no better…"

"I'm just…really…scared…" Patamon admitted.

"That makes two of us," TK said as he pushed the door to the throne room open. He walked over to the throne then pressed the button he found earlier. The hideaway mirror once again popped out the floor exposed. TK walked around to face the mirror. From what he understood, in order to open a doorway one needed a Digivice and a mirror. TK deemed he had what he needed held up his Digivice to the mirror and both objects began glowing.

* * *

**Adeventure Universe**

Takeru and MagnaAngemon was having a pretty easy flight as an Ultimate the flight was rather easy going despite the conditions. However MagnaAngemon suddenly tilted his head in a direction then stopped in midair.

"Something wrong!" Takeru called over the wind of the storm. MagnaAngemon didn't answer, but Takeru understood when suddenly an entire horde of Vilemon came pouring out the sky.

"Hold on!" Magna Angemon instructed as he unsheathed his sword on his other hand not holding Takeru. The sword was black in color and gave of a dark aura. The Vilemon quickly tried to overwhelm MagnaAngemon. "_Soul Vanisher!_" MagnaAngemon released intense energy from his sword wiping out most of the beast. However, they still kept coming. MagnaAngemon clenched his teeth as it seemed he'd have to prepare for a fight. MagnaAngemon took the crowd on with ease as he wiped his sword around his body defeneded both him and his partner. He let his sword slash each of them turning them into data before they even had a chance to attack.

"Let me get on your back so you can use both hands!" Takeru called. Before MagnaAngemon could protest Takeru pulled himself up the latched onto MagnaAngemon's shoulders. Takeru used MagnaAngemon's wings as a good way to restrain him to him. This however restricted his movements a bit, but now that he could use both swords the fight should be over sooner. MagnaAngemon used both swords in quick succession. He stabbed forward then cut the sword out then turned to perform a double horizontal slash as he turned in the air again to swing his leg kicking away a Vilemon trying to get Takeru who was latched to him. Then he stabbed that Vilemon in the head then used his other sword to behead him. The sky was almost filled with as much data particles as rain.

MagnaAngemon didn't understand why there were so many and why they kept coming at him. Deeming that he had no time to keep wasting on them he used both swords to draw a circle which formed his _Gate of Destiney_ the Vilemon were quickly sucked into the gate leaving none behind.

"That was odd," MagnaAngemon said. He wondered where those Vilemon came from and why they attacked. They just appeared from the sky and MagnaAngemon was taken completely by surprise, not that they helped them in the end. MagnaAngemon got Takeru back in his arms then hurried through the air to get to the Matt's apartment. Takeru held out his Digivice to see where they were going. However, he noticed quickly that seven dots were gathered all together and are quite close to him. He looked forward to see MegaKabuterimon flying toward him. He was surprised to him, but instructed they land on the vacant bridge below. Takeru had MagnaAngemon follow as both parties landed on serperate sides of the bridge. "Wonder what they're up to,"

"Doesn't matter, they're nothing to us," Takeru said as his feet met the ground. He saw all have them have on rain jackets to protect them from the heavy rain. Takeru noticed that MegaKabuterimon did not DeDigivolve. "So, what's up!" Tai stepped forward.

"We need to talk," he said.

"Our worlds fall apart in a matter of a day, and you want to talk?" Takeru asked incredulously.

"We wanna know, why you decided to be who you are,"

Takeru laughed loudly, "So you can prevent what happened in my world. I'm guessing you've seen the images of my world then?" They all nod.

"It looks like such an awful place, and all the things you've done to those people…"Sora said half heartedly.

"You think by understanding the problem you can prevent it?" Takeru shook his head. "That's so foolish of you to believe something like that,"

"We want to change," Kari spoke. "You said…you said you didn't see the difference between us and the us you know on your world. Maybe if were different things might change,"

"That's so childish of you. You believe that if you change who you are, you think things will work out in the end. It won't,"

"I think, you're being unfair on your outlook towards us, and towards everyone else," Izzy said.

"What is this, cross examining my psyche, you wanna send me home or not?"

"We want to understand who you are, maybe we can help you," Matt said. Takeru glared at them harshly his eyes turning red.

"Who do you think you are!" Takeru barked suddenly rage filling his voice. The Digidestined were shocked to get this reaction. "You think I'm so below you that I need your help, your pity, well I don't! I don't need anyone and I've proven that! I was left out and I was left behind that I had to become strong on my own! Now that I have strength, now that I don't need anyone, you all you look at me with pity and sadness. I DON'T WANT IT NOR DO I NEED IT!"

"We don't look down on you, we hardly know you," Tai said raising his hands.

"You're lying!" Takeru yelled. "That part of me is gone now, and this is who I am now! Your TK may or may not face this choice as well, but I couldn't care less about that. Send me home now!"

"Don't get the wrong idea Takeru," Tai began. "We don't like you much, but we care about TK. We want to understand you, so we can help him. Don't flatter yourself,"

"…His life is just so perfect…" Takeru said looking at the ground. "Then how about this, let's see how perfect his world is if I destroy the ones who care about him so much!" MagnaAngemon took that as his cue as stepped forward unsheathing his swords.

"Uh oh, he's gone psycho," Joe said.

"You guys better Digivolve," Tai told the other Digimon. MegaKabuterimon moved forward to confront MagnaAngemon. MagnaAngemon crossed his swords blocking MegaKabuterimon's charge and holding back the gigantic Digimon. This allowed the Digimon to Digivolve freely.

"**Biyomon…"**

"**Gommamon…"**

"**Palmon…"**

"**Digivolve too…Birdramon, Ikkakumon, Togemon!"**

"**Gatomon…"**

"**Birdramon…"**

"**Ikkakumon…"**

"**Togemon…"**

"**Digivovle too…Angewoman, Guarudamon, Zudomon, Lillymon!"**

"**Agumon…"**

"**Gabumon…"**

"**Warp Digivolve to…Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon!" **The team was assembled just as MegaKabtureimon was thrown back on his back. The flying Digimon took to the air as the land based Digimon stood their ground.

"This MagnaAngemon doesn't have a beam shield, so let him have it!" Wargreymon commanded.

"_Wing Blade!_"

"_Flower Cannon!_"

"_Celestial Arrow_!"

"True I no longer have a shield…" MagnaAngemon began. He charged the attacks head on as he split the fire bird down the middle making it land on both sides of Takeru, then slashed the flower blast to pieces, and finall side stepped the arrow. "But I have higher attack power, _Sould Vanisher_,"

MagnaAngemon released energy from both blades throwing all three Digimon to the ground. Zudomon unleashed his _Vulcan's Hammer_ that however was easily deflected. MagnaAngemon charged in for close combat. He stopped then whirled around in a circle unleashing _Soul Vanisher_ in a wide spread attack that blew all the Digimon away. However, Wargreymon avoided the attack then came down for a hammer punch. With the Dramon Destroyer backing him up MagnaAngemon chose to jump back to avoid it. As he jumped back Metalgarurumon was behind him and unleashed a _Giga Missile_, but MagnaAngemon was in tuned as he sharply turned around to slice the missile down the middle perfectly. This made the shell explode around Wargreymon. Metalgarurumon lunged at MagnaAngemon, but he held him back.

"You're making the biggest mistake," Metalgarurumon growled.

"Really?" MagnaAngemon turned sharply throwing the mega into the bridge. "It seemed like you were the one out matched here,"

"You fool, not the fight!" Wargreymon exclaimed charging through the smoke and tackling MagnaAngemon into the bridge. "The fact you're fighting, your encouraging this behavior!"

"I follow my partner, it's just that simply!" MaganAngemon struggled to remove Wargreymon.

"What kind of partner helps them make the wrong decisions?"

"I pray that he comes to his senses soon, and this whole experience may be just what he needed,"

"You're still a fool!" Wargreymon exclaimed throwing MagnaAngemon against the ground. MagnaAngemon stuck his swords into the stone to bring himself a halt on the wet floor. "_Terra Force_!" Wargreymon launched his signature attack at MagnaAngemon. MagnaAngemon crossed his blades as the attack hit. MagnaAngemon felt all the rain the accumulated on him suddenly dry simply by being this close to such a powerful heat source.

"_Soul Vanisher!_" MagnaAngemon exclaimed throwing his own power into the mix and pushing the attack away. "_Soul Vanisher!_" MagnaAngemon sent a monstrous amount of power toward all the Digimon present. It was released as a wave of energy that swallowed up all attacks as it was simply a black wave of energy. It was Angewoman that stepped forward though.

"_Heaven's Charm!_" She used it as a form of a shield to protect her friends, however. MagnaAngemon's attack broke through in a matter of moments. All the Digimon were blown right off the bridge along with their partners. MagnaAngemon and Takeru looked over the bridge to see all the Digimon DeDigivolve as they fell into the monstrous roaring waters below. However, the pair soon noticed something odd about the water.

* * *

**Noir Universe**

TK simply stared at the shining glowing mirror in front of him wondering when something would happen. However, he did begin to notice something though and it was a bit odd. However, his attention was grabbed when the Noir Digidestined suddenly rushed through the doors of the Throne Room.

"What do you think you're doing!" Taichi barked in utter terror.

"We don't want him back here yet, not now, we haven't gotten prepared yet!" Agumon agreed.

"Where did this mirror even come from I thought we got them all?" Mimi asked looking around.

"No doubt, Takeru, crafty little bastard," Koushiro growled.

"Well if we're gonna do something we should do it now, something is coming," Palmon pointed to the mirror.

"TK move we're going to break the mirror!" Taichi exclaimed signaling for the Digimon to step forward. TK moved to explain what he was planning when suddenly rushing water came out the mirror throwing him and the charging Digimon away. When the water flattened out it was revealed that the Adventure Digidestined had washed in with the water. Many of them began coughing loudly.

"Man, that guy was tough," Tai groaned.

"Where are we?" Agumon groaned rubbing his head from the intense impact of the attack.

"Wow, where did that come from?" asked Taichi coughing up water since his mouth was wide open.

"I think that portal was a little sketchy. Maybe it opened up to the wrong dimension," Agumon suggested. It didn't take long for the Adventure Digidestined to see the Noir Digidestined and see that everyone had another them, save Kari. "Whoa, maybe not…"

"It looks like we've been pulled into the other dimension somehow," Izzy said amazed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you guys to get sent here too," came TK's voice from the side.

"TK!" everyone cried getting up to see him. Matt hugged him tightly which TK let out a loud 'ouch'.

"TK, what's wro-," Matt cut himself off as he saw the bandages that TK sport.

"Whoa, TK what happened to you?" Tai asked worried.

"Patamon you look almost as bad," Gabumon pointed out.

"We'll be fine, just a few scratches," TK said however Matt was already glaring at the Noir Digidestined.

"What's with you guys, your TK may be a jerk but that doesn't mean you can treat him like that!" Matt yelled. However, it seemed his tirade fell on deaf ears as all the Noir occupants of the room sat staring agape, some even shaking in utter terror as their eyes grew as big as dinner plates. Finally noticing this, the Adventure Digidestined looked at what they were staring at.

"My, my, my, you guys were waiting for me huh, how nice," came Takeru's voice as he pulled himself all the way through the mirror. Despite his cheery voice it was clear his eyes bared deep and utter hatred. He had on foot on the floor while his other was only half way through the mirror as he held onto the edge. MagnaAngemon returned to Patamon as he sat on his head. Both sport blood red eyes as they stare out at the crowd around them. "The King has returned, bow down,"


	14. A Predestined Battle

_**Looking In a Broken Mirror part 14**_

"_**A Predestined Battle,"**_

**Noir Dimension**

**Time the Worlds Collapse: 30 Hours**

**Percentage of world penetration: 87%**

Takeru glared at everyone in the room with a sharp smirk on his lips. He was satisfied with the terrified visages of the Noir Digidestined. They were literally shaking with complete and total fear. They knew what was to come to them and he was glad too. The Digimon were quicker to get their wits about them though. They all looked at each other knowingly then nod.

"Taichi, you and the others run while we Digimon hold him off!" Agumon exclaimed standing as the spear head of the Digimon line.

"Agumon we can't leave you guys!" Taichi said.

"We don't have time to argue go now before he has a chance to-," Takeru suddenly snapped his fingers. Suddenly, numerous Knightmon storm the room and form a line in front of the only exit.

"Now, I wouldn't want you guys to miss this celebration, after all, in a few hours it's gonna be my birthday," Takeru sneered as he walked over to his throne. He walked up the steps casually then hopped onto his throne. His Patamon simply sitting on Takeru's head looking quite content. "I don't want you to miss me blow out the candles after all, and of course you still have to sing me happy birthday," Takeru smirk then flat lined as his gaze intensely stared down the Noir Digidestined. "I want to hear scream it!" Takeru instructed the Knightmon. The Knightmon then all draw their swords from their backs as the stare down the Digidestined.

"Wait, this doesn't make sense, why would the Knightmon suddenly do this?" Jyou asked. The all had assumed that the Knightmon were as loyal to Takeru as they were to him seeing as they hadn't interacted the entire time of Takeru's absence.

"Because I gave them orders to," Takeru said snidely. "In case you guys didn't put the pieces together already, I had everything planned out. I bet you all felt so superior for a moment didn't you, Koushiro," Takeru snapped his fingers as one of the Knightmon roughly picked up Koushiro then slammed him into one of the windows. The windows weren't regular glass, but made of safety glass that was much thicker than regular glass, so although Koushrio's body didn't break through it he cracked greatly making everyone save Takeru cringe. He was then thrown to the floor harshly. "You assumed that I wouldn't make a plan. When I saw the video of your unauthorized experiment, I made some plans before I decided to storm your lab, correction my lab that you use,"

"Koushiro!" Tentomon exclaimed flying forward and preparing the Digivolve. However, Tentomon was taken down by Patamon's Boom Bubble which hit him with such force the bug Digimon slammed into the concrete walls of the throne room cracking the spot he hit as he slid down. Izzy and Tentomon look at their counterparts cringing at everything they saw and a bit horrified. The other Knightmon then moved in on the Noir Digidestined. The Noir Digimon moved to stop the advances, but Patamon flapped over to them then tapped Agumon on the head then sneered down at them.

"Do you really wanna try what Tentomon tried?" Patamon said eyes colored with pure red as he glanced at the down bug Digimon. "You're just gonna make it worse, and you know how desperate the Knightmon get when they want to," The Noir Digimon all had tight fist, paws, or whatever appendages they had. They were too scared to move a muscle. If they tried to fight, their partners suffering will be short, as will their lives. However, if they stood down their partners might survive a few more hours giving them time to think of something. "Just sit back and enjoy the show,"

"Knights are loyal to their King, why so surprised you guys?" Takeru said. "I had them simply on standby, to simply observe for a while until the day I snapped my fingers to dish out the punishment I had been saving for you. I guess this is happy birthday to me!" The Knightmon pushed the Noir Digimon aside as they began to terrorize the Noir Digidestined. They were thrown to the ground harshly, smacked by the flat end of the Knightmon's swords, some got their hair pulled roughly, and some felt how hard that armor of theirs was the hard way. Takeru looked down on the show in front of him frowning as if displeased. "Knightmon, I said I wanted to hear them scream!" Takeru growled. Just when the Knightmon began to up the ante-

"Stop it!" yelled a voice. All activity in the room stopped at the drop of a hat. Takeru looked on alarmed of who else was there but that's when he remembered the Adventure Digidestined were still there. Takeru looked forward to see his counterpart was the one who called the actions to a halt.

"Oh, I forgot you guys were here. Thanks for reminding me, since I don't really have a problem with you guys, you can go home," Takeru said waving him off. "Besides, I suggest you do if you're not able to stomach what else I have in store for them…" Takeru said darkly.

"No!" TK said sternly. Takeru looked surprised then amused.

"Awe, my copy wants to be just like me now that you got a taste of the power. Tell ya what, why don't you go conquer your world and we'll trade notes,"

"No, what you're doing is wrong and needs to stop. You shouldn't be hurting your friends," TK said glaring up at his counterpart. TK was a bit taken aback with how much the two really looked alike. Of course that shouldn't surprise him, but wow was the resemblance shocking. Especially since neither were wearing a hat at the moment. TK had long ago put on the clothes he came to this world in, but left his hat back in the King's room.

"Friends?" Takeru asked confused. "These guys aren't my friends, why would they be?"

"Because, their mine, and they should be yours too,"

"This is only the second time we've talked to each other, and I still can't get over how pathetic you are!"

"You shouldn't be doing this, you-,"

"I'll take your concerns and file it away for consideration," Takeru said cutting TK off. "But right now, you all should head back to your world. With so many people in the wrong dimension I'd hate to think I have less time to enjoy this," Takeru said waving a hand at the Noir Digidestined writhing in pain on the floor.

"TK, maybe we should just head back," Matt suggested.

"You…should…" Yamatto agreed. "We dug this hole…we'll be fine,"

"You should…head home anyway," Jyou moaned out in agony.

"We can handle this no problem," Taichi said with a smirk and a thumbs up.

"But-," TK began.

"Remember…we said…we said…this is our problem not yours," Koushiro groaned.

"We can manage for a little while, you should just go home," Noir Agumon said.

"You guys…he'll…he'll kill you guys," Patamon said not wanting to think about it.

"Then we'd better not make it easy for him then," Noir Gommamon said.

"See, they'll be fine," Takeru said. TK looked back at him glaring at him harshly.

"How?" TK said simply turning back to face Takeru, despite everyone's protest.

"How, what?"

"How, did you become this way, and why?"

"Is the answer that hard to think of?" Takeru said raising an eyebrow at his double. "I'd think for you it should be on the tip of your tongue," All eyes then fell on TK whose face went from stern to guilty, but back to stern.

"I have…an idea…"

"Then express it for everyone so they can understand," Takeru said gesturing for him to speak with his hand. The Knightmon backed off the Noir Digidestined for the moment so they could hear.

TK looked apprehensive, but finally spoke. "We're the same," TK said simply. "We're the same in every way," All eyes opened wide save the two counterparts and their partners.

"Yes, I can agree with that," Takeru said nodding. Even more shocks and stares were given to both.

"TK, you're nothing like that jerk!" Adventure Mimi exclaimed. "You're kind, sweet, honest, and show concern for others,"

"But, you need more than that to make a full person. We are the same, just expressive in different ways," Takeru clarified.

"How so?" Tai asked.

"TK thinks that he should be above you all sometimes. That you all owe him for being the one source of power strong enough bring about a powerful Digimon like Angemon. He feels that he should receive more credit then what he gets," Takeru explained. Everyone looked to TK who looked to the side for a moment, but eventually nods stating that is indeed true.

"While, Takeru often wishes he could have his family back together. That he really does care for everyone in his life, not just Patamon," The Noir Digidestined stared at Takeru really wanting to see his reply. Takeru merely grunted as he rolled his eyes.

"So, as you all can see, we're really not so different. Just simply two sides of a coin and it landed differently for both of us," Takeru said. "You got that out your system now, so leave before I get annoyed,"

TK however still stood his ground looking up at his double. "Takeru, why did you choose to be this?" TK said gesturing to all of him.

"Ugh, you're really not gonna let this go are you?" Takeru sighed looking at the ceiling. He was getting annoyed because he truly wanted to hear the screams of the Noir Digidestined, not listen to his annoying other. "I tell you a story, and then you get out?"

"Fine,"

"Okay then, let's see…" Takeru looked at the ceiling for a moment taking a thinking pose. "Okay, I'll start with when things started to go downhill for me. I'm guessing you know that time as well right?" TK glumly nods. "Okay, well after the battle with Devimon…Angemon…well…ya know," Clearly it was as sensitive a subject to him as it was to TK, which the Adventure Digidestined found odd. "I didn't have a Digimon, for a really long time…"

"Wait, TK's Digiegg hatched like the next day after the fight," Tai said cutting in. Takeru let out a sharp laugh that was not at all soothing but pained and filled with agony.

"Lucky you, I knew you get all the breaks…" Takeru said lowly. "I didn't see a Digiegg until I got my crest. I was alone watching the others interact with their Digimon, having such fun with them. I was the odd one out, and it was painfully obvious. I used to simply sit on the sidelines by myself watching the fight and being of no use. I felt insignificant, and unnecessary. What point was it for me to even be alive!" Takeru exclaimed. TK oddly enough could sympathize, but Takeru noticed his look then glared at him. "Don't dare think you understand the loneliness I felt. I had the egg when my crest appeared to me, but it didn't hatch until we got to the Real World. I'm sure you remember the time Yamatto left us behind at the amusement park right?" TK nods. "I felt so defenseless and weak, I was disgusted with myself! When all the others weren't around me, when I was all by myself, I was a pathetic weakling that could only cry…"

"What about when Tai got there, if he did?" TK asked.

"Taichi…well…when he came back so did my so called strength. Demidevimon, I'm sure you know him right?" TK nods and signaled for Takeru to continue. "He filled my head with a few ideas about myself. I relied on the strength of others, but when I was alone I had no strength for me. I had no power of my own, but Demidevimon told me that was the exact opposite. I did have power, incredible power, a power unlike any of the other Digidestined which is why I'm held down. The others were jealous of my power, so much so that they gladly held me down to make me think I was weak. That I only felt strength when I was with them,"

"Which wasn't true!" Taichi called. Takeru glared down at him then tilt his head to one of the Knightmon who grabbed Taichi by his hair then thrust his face into the floor.

"No one was speaking to you, this is my story," Takeru growled. "I didn't believe his words at first, but when Taichi came I felt different. I felt like my strength to keep going also returned, that's when I realized that he was right. I did allow myself that think I was weak when I was strong, and I only played the role of the weakling because that's the role they had me play. Does any of this make sense to you?" Takeru asked TK.

"You wanted to be recognized for the true power you have. To be treasured as something more than just another Digidestined, but the very power that is needed to overcome all unbeatable foes. We wanted to be of use…"

"But we couldn't have it!" Takeru said egging TK on to keep digging into those emotions.

"We weren't good enough for that, we were too little,"

"So, you simply swallowed your feelings and put on this sweet little kid act to help them feel like you're happy even though you felt somewhat dead inside,"

"I was always fighting a darkness in my heart that would never go away,"

"And who would think that hope contained any traces of darkness,"

"TK, so what he's saying and all those feelings he's had-," Adventure Sora began questioned the boy.

"Are feelings and emotions that I've had and have always been in my heart, yeah…"

"How come you never said anything before?" Kairi asked.

"I'm not supposed to carry these feelings, and I'm not supposed to have darkness inside of me! I couldn't feel that way…I shouldn't feel that way…"

"Well I'm sure I've given you all quite a bit to talk about back in your own dimension, so see ya when I-," Takeru began waving them away.

"But," TK interrupted Takeru who was surprised. "I know that there's nothing to be afraid of, since my power isn't just mine, it's everyone's. I don't want to selfishly keep it to myself, because I'm not the only one who needs it. You've kept your power to yourself for your own selfish wishes when you should be sharing it among the others. That power isn't yours to wield in such a way,"

"How dare you!" Takeru barked. "I threw away the crest of hope, that power was the power that didn't belong to me anymore. The word disgust me, and I want nothing to do with that power. It's what's held me back from what I truly am,"

"A monster?"

"Well if that's what it takes,"

"How did you even get that crest?"

"Well…that story is pretty interesting…"

* * *

**Noir Dimension one year ago**

Takeru was walking through a forest trail of some kind, in some unknown area in the Digital World. Patamon flapped his wings as he flew next to the boy. Patamon had on a worried expression looking at him.

"TK, you really should've been on that trolley with the others," Patamon said for maybe the hundredth time.

"It wasn't fair Patamon…" the boy said looking at the ground sadly. "We hardly got to know each other, most of our time was apart. I finally get my stupid crest to glow when the fighting is just about over!"

"But it's that power that brought the fighting to an end," Patamon countered.

"If this power is so great then why couldn't I save you with it?" Takeru challenged.

"Because, you didn't know how to use it then. TK, the darkness is gone and the Digital World is safe. We should find Gennai and focus on getting you home,"

"I don't want to go back home!" Takeru yelled. "I don't want to go back to forced smiles and laughs, to hide my tears my scars, and all the aching in my heart!"

"TK-,"

"And stop calling me that!" Takeru yelled. "That's the nickname my family gave me, and I don't care about them anymore either. They chose to not want to be together, and I have the right to choose to want nothing to do with them. My mom, so focused on making Matt happy, and my dad too blind to see anything that goes on!"

"T-,"

"What did I say?"

"What else can I call you?"

"My real name, Takeru, just call me that. I don't wanna hear that other name again…"

"Takeru…" Patamon admitted that would take some getting used to but continued. "I don't understand I thought you were happy,"

"I am happy…I just deserve more than that…I don't care about happiness, I want what's fair!" Takeru yelled again.

"Fair?"

"I lost you Patamon, and I didn't see you for a really long time. I lost hope for a while, and the others provided none for me. Ironic I get the crest of hope, when I feel full of despair. Everyone else seems to be able to draw out of my power except for me," Takeru said remembering how Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon came to be. "Nobody got to experience that pain, and no one thought to help me through it either!"

"Takeru, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you…can I make it up to you?"

"Just don't ever leave me again…" Takeru said holding the flying hamster in a tight hug. "I'm gonna get strong enough to where we will never be apart ever again…"

After this they continued throughout File Island. They had nowhere else to go, and Takeru didn't want to return to his home until he felt he spent the right amount of time with Patamon. Surprisingly, they didn't run into any search parties or such. You'd think every Digimon on the island was looking for him, but surprisingly no one found him. Takeru then ventured so far until he came to the snow covered portion of the island. It still confused him how one part has a tropical rainforest, and then right next door a winter land. Takeru supposed he'd walk through the cold air feeling that the heat was getting to him a bit. Takeru walked calmly as Patamon was sitting on top of his head. Suddenly, Takeru felt like someone was behind him. He turned to look and saw no one around. He raised an eyebrow then shrugged as he continued on. Patamon however had felt the same thing and continued to give their rear a glancing eye. Although they both saw no one, they felt they weren't truly alone. Takeru decided he would take a break for a moment. He found a tree that was fallen over on the ground. Takeru went over to sit down and rest his feet. Suddenly, his head shot off to the side thinking he heard something. Again he and Patamon both saw nothing.

"Maybe we should keep moving…" Patamon suggested.

"Okay,"

"Like on the other side of the island," Takeru agrees and watches as Patamon begins the process of Digivolving.

"**Patamon Digivolve to…Angemon!**" Angemon appeared in all his glory.

"I guess I'd better catch you two before you leave…" a voice had come from seemingly nowhere. Both turned around sharply, Angemon stepping in front of Takeru. There stood a strange creature, a Digimon, but it was shrouded in complete mystery and a strange darkness.

"Who are you, and why were you following us?" Angemon demanded.

"Oh, I was just around, my so you must be one of the Digidestined that saved the Digital World?" the being inquired.

"I was just there…" Takeru muttered.

"Oh?" the creature said unsure. "But, you have an Angemon, I hear they are rare to come by and are very powerful Digimon, especially their higher forms,"

Takeru admitted that MagnaAngemon, a fresh ultimate, was able to accomplish what two seasoned mega Digimon could not. "I guess so…"

"What seems to be bothering you child?"

"You wouldn't understand," Takeru said.

"Besides we were just leaving," Angemon said jumping in. Angemon did not trust this Digimon one bit. The mere fact he didn't give his name was one reason and another was Angemon had an odd feeling from him. It felt similar to Devimon.

"What kind of partner are you, keeping your partner from the help he so clearly needs?" the Digimon accused of Angemon.

"You know nothing of our issues, leave us be," Angemon said sternly.

"What would you say if I could take away your weaknesses boy and replace them with strength?"

"You can do that?" Takeru asked sticking his head out from behind Angemon, but then he looked skeptical. "How?"

"Tee-I mean Takeru, don't trust this guy, he's bad news,"

"What would you say if I can help make sure you never lose your Digimon again, and that you and he will be together as long as you wish it? What do you say to that?"

"I say how?"

"Relinquish your weak crest's powers to me, and I shall bestow onto you a new power. A power that shall help you gain respect and glory, and it shall feel magnificent!"

"Takeru, we don't need power, we have that already," Angemon reasoned.

"Yes, you do, but what kind of power relies on others? Makes you weak and them strong? I say a power that shouldn't exist. It's yours do with it as you please, and let no one take away what you want or what you treasure ever again. You will be able to do any and everything you ever wanted, and your dreams will come to reality. Allow this, and you shall not regret it for as long as you live…"

"I don't know-,"

"Don't you deserve to be truly happy with who you are, and not what someone wants you to be?" Takeru stared at the strange Digimon then to Angemon who seemed apprehensive about the entire thing.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

In Japan in the Real World, things seemed to be getting back on track. Of course large areas were still quite a mess considering all the monsters that fought there. The Digidestined were able to lead normal lives even after the happenings. It had been two weeks since they returned and boy are they worried about Takeru. They were concerned that he would never be able to return since as Gennai said once the portal linking their worlds closed it was closed for good. No one knew when it would open back up again, but Koushiro informed them that he would contact at a moment's notice. Again, despite all the chaos that had occurred in the Odaiba area it was bouncing back quite nicely. The sun shined brightly in the sky as it seemed to be a beautiful day.

It was unfortunate that this would be the last day they would see the sun.

Suddenly, dark clouds rolled in completely out of nowhere and against normal weather patterns. The dark cloud covered the entire inch of the blue sky around that area, but it didn't stop there. Oh no, the cloud kept spreading and spreading. It was as big as Odaiba itself, then it overshadowed the bay, then it over shadowed another city, and then another. Soon enough it covered half of Japan, and then Japan itself. However, even then it didn't stop as satellites were tracking the growing cloud of darkness and it was spreading over half the Pacific Ocean. Shockingly, in the matter of hours this cloud completely swallowed the entire planet. However, that would be the least of everyone's worries. Back in Japan a swirling vortex began swirling over the red and white tower that stood tall and proud despite the Digimon using that area as a battle field too. A creature descended from the vortex. It had wings as far as anybody could tell and it looked humanoid somewhat. It floated out of the vortex in the black clouds then slowly floated down until it touched the tip top of the tower.

That's when all hell broke loose with one single word…

"_Testament!_" A burst of lightning shot out the creature and in a matter of seconds the tower came crumbling down to the city below. Weather people were killed in the incident the being didn't seem to care, it then began using that same attack on the area around the tower. It was literally tearing up the ground and destroying major structures with no care of who got hurt or worse. "**Let all know my wrath!**" The figure raised their hands and then the sky started to light up, but not in a good way. Suddenly flames started falling from the sky as these flames impact the ground the exploded creating a firey mess of people get burned alive or to pieces.

These clouds weren't just doing this in Japan, but all around the world fire was raining down on people after that things got worse. The same creatures that Japan had dealt with were now all over the world attacking key part of the planet, military bases, official settings, and even heavily populated areas. These monsters attacked viciously and completely without warning. The law enforcement and military operations couldn't be launch with them being attacked with their bellies exposed. They had no choice but to limit loses of innocent lives and try and save civilians. However, in Japan it seemed the root of the problem resided there. The humanoid creature raised his hand again as the fire storm stopped coming down.

Luckily, the Digidestined were already aware of the trouble that was destined for their world. They were forewarned by an ally in Digi World. The vortex had even allowed their Digimon passage into the Real World. With Digivices in hand and Digimon partners by their side they moved to oppose the enemy.

However, they were defeated in a matter of moments by this unbelievable power. Even their strongest were no match for this titan who still refused to reveal himself. The battle rocked the entire city worse than the one with Venommyotismon. The creature let out devastating power that surpassed anything the Digidestined could handle, even beyond Apocalymon. However, they realized they were short a member. They hoped that their missing member was able to avoid the wrath of this monster that stood before them.

"Who is this guy?" Taichi yelled.

"I can't find any data on him," Koushiro exclaimed just as flustered as he saw Megakabuterimon slam into the ground in front of him. This created a incredible wind to blow in his face. He held tightly to his laptop and he stood his ground from the wind of the impact.

"Metalgarurumon, now's your chance," Yamatto exclaimed noticing the target was distracted.

"_Icy Breath_!" Metalgarurumon exclaimed firing a powerful blast at the creatures back.

"Pathetic…" he muttered as he swerved around the blast with such ease all without turning around. The creature raised it's arm then waved it creating a powerful shockwave that blew the metal wolf all the way across the city and slamming into the ground.

"_Celestial Arrow!_" the creature turned sharply noticing the arrow flying toward him. However, it splashed harmlessly against the creature's armor.

"None of you have the strength to overcome me. Too bad your short one member, maybe he could've tipped the scale,"

"You bastard!" Yamatto yelled. Everyone had the same sentiments. He clearly had some involvement for why the bearer of hope was not around.

"We're not gonna let you get away with this!" Taichi growled signaling for Wargreymon to keep going.

"As misguided as ever," the figure said raising a hand then clenched it into a fist. Intense energy began to pulsate through it until sparks began to surround it. "_Testament_," he said raising his hand and opening it. The electrical shock blew everyone away already weakened from the fight, so in this single strike they had nothing left. The Digimon shielded their partners as best they could, but the damage was done. The Digidestined had lost to this beings superior power, and right now they were scared of what was gonna happen now. However, they were surprised to see the being glow. It looked like he was De-Digivolving. The being began shrinking down to a much smaller size…yet familiar. It was revealed to be…a Patamon and boy. However, the Digidestined knew these two well. "I gotta say, that felt good,"

"T-T-TK?" Hikairi said shocked.

"It's King Takeru as of this moment. This world along with the Digital World belongs to me,"

"TK, how, why, what are you doing?" Koushrio asked.

"Making sure everything is fair, and ending all the chaos in the world. I'm going to bring order,"

"What kind of order can you bring with destruction?" Angewoman asked.

"Anything I want it to be," he said as he nods to Patamon who suddenly Digivolves straight to MagnaAngemon. "Like one that doesn't need your light,"

"No, you wouldn't, you-," before Taichi could move off the ground MagnaAngemon went to work.

"_Gate of Destiny,_" He said drawing a circle in midair that created a type of gateway. It opened up and began sucking in Hikairi. Angewoman immediately moved to save her, but also got herself sucked into the grip of the gate. The other Digimon regained some vigor to move in to save them. "_Soul Vanisher_!" MagnaAngemon swung his sword send out a crescent shaped sword beam that was big and wide enough to knock all the Digimon away.

"HIKAIRI!" Taichi yelled dashing over and reaching out to her. However, he was too late Angewoman was too weak to pull out of the suction of the gate.

"TAI-," Hikairi's scream was cut off by the gate slamming close. All the Digidestined stared in complete disbelief. They couldn't believe what was happening, what was going on, and why it was happening. They knew one thing though, they would never forgive Takeru for what he's done to them.

"TK…you…you're going to pay!" Taichi yelled running at the boy with ever instinct telling him to stop. Takeru stepped to side of Taichi's charge and tripped him making him hit the ground.

"Cry me a river, get over it," Takeru said. Taichi's entire body was shaking not believing what was going on. "Now, everyone understands how serious I am. So, let's spread the word…"

(Break)

"And that's how my quote un quote reign of terror begun," Takeru said. "You heard the story, you know my reasons, so leave my world!"

"No!" TK yelled back. "I understand you, but now it's time you understand what you've done. This isn't really who you are,"

"This is who I am, because this is who you are too," Takeru gripped his Digivice tightly in his grasp. "Leave…I don't wanna talk to you anymore,"

"Then shut up and listen!" TK said sternly surprising everyone. "Everything I've seen in this world. People are hurting, and you care about that. I don't like this, so I know deep down you don't either. You failed to use your true power because you were too weak to handle the responsibility!" Everyone was shocked to hear this from TK. "Caring for others isn't a weakness,"

"It is to me," Takeru's eyes burned a blood red as his Digivice was covered in a dark aura. "Fine then, die along with your new friends," Takeru looked at the other Adventure Digidestined. "You all may leave, if you want to live,"

"What would we look like abandoning this little guy in his time of need," Tai said putting his hands on TK's shoulders.

"Besides, we have better odds if we stay," Matt said.

"Yeah there are…" Joe began counting around the room.

"15 Digidestined," Izzy jumped in.

"Right, we do, and you're only one kid,"

"Don't be stupid," Agumon Noir said. "We couldn't stop him, and he was toying with us. What chance do all of us together have?"

"He's mine…" TK growled getting everyone's attention. "Just mine, no one get in the way,"

"TK, he said he has a mega form, and although Patamon's ultimate form is very powerful his Patamon is even stronger. The difference in power is massive, and they could possibly overwhelmed you guys," Izzy explained to the small boy.

"Well we've learned a thing or two since we got here," Patamon said.

"This should be amusing, alright then let's have at it," Takeru's Digivice let out a black light as it began shining brightly. "**Sacred Digivolution!" **Takeru's entire body changed into pure energy as Patamon absorbed it into his body. Patamon then exploded in a show of lights.

"**Patamon Sacred Digivolve to…**" a black cloud surrounded him and soon the cloud began taking form with wings, arms, legs, and a body. "**NoirSeraphimon!**"

"_**I am NoirSeraphimon, a powerful mega Digimon with the very power of the heavens at my fingertips**_," NoirSeraphimon as his name would suggest, black armor with gold trim around the ridges of it, red wings, and on his chest plate it has the crest of wrath. The mighty angel Digimon let out mighty roar that made the storm outside seem like nothing but a summer wind. "_**I sincerely hope you know what you're in for**_,"

The Noir Digidestined were in complete and utter fear, even the emotionless Knightmon seemed to be shaking slightly. The Adventure Digidestined had never truly witnessed NoirSeraphimon's wrath, but even they felt a bit fearful. However, TK simply held out his Digivice then closed his eyes. His crest of hope began shining brightly, and his Digivice let out an equally as powerful light. Everyone had to shield their eyes with the overbearing light to was coming out.

"**Sacred Digivolution**!" TK exclaimed as he also became pure light energy that went into Patamon. Patamon then exploded in a show of light.

"**Patamon Celestial Digivolve to…**" Patamon's form began changing into a more humanoid form and a figure appeared from the light. "**Seraphimon!"** Everyone including NoirSeraphimon stood agaped at the powerful angel that stood with light surrounding his body.

"_**I am Seraphimon, a powerful mega Digimon, and one of the highest ranked angels in the Digital World. My Seven Heaven attack with leave all those who confide in the darkness to perish**_,"

"Now, this is interesting…" NoirSeraphimon said. His voice deep and mighty, but carrying a dangerous sharp edge to it.

"This all ends, here and now," Seraphimon said sternly. His voice was also deep and very powerful, but it carried gentleness to it also.

"For once, we are in complete agreement,"

* * *

A/N: For a better picture of NoirSeraphimon just look up BlackSeraphimon. Anyway, the unthinkable is upon us. Takeru vs TK, NoirSeraphimon vs Seraphimon.


	15. Seraphimon vs Noir Seraphimon

_**Looking In a Broken Mirror part 15**_

"_**The Enemy of my Enemy is Myself, **_

_**Seraphimon vs. NoirSeraphimon"**_

**Noir Universe**

**Amount of time till worlds collapse: 28 Hours**

**World Penetration at 89%**

"Whoa…" Tai gawked at the angel of hope that is Seraphimon. Everyone was really. "TK…how'd you do that?"

"Gennai explained this power to me, after we had accidently activated it when we were ambushed by a powerful enemy," Seraphimon explained.

"You talked to Gennai?" Taichi asked shocked. Seraphimon nods.

"He told me a lot, but thanks to him I know what has to be done,"

"You know where he is?" Jyou added.

"He's being kept in the dungeon of the castle. I accidently stumbled across it,"

"So you were responsible for his disappearance!" Agumon Noir accused jabbing a claw in Noir Seraphimon's direction.

"Whatever the case in point may be," Noir Seraphimon floated into the air. "Since this knock off thinks he's on par with me now, I have to show him how untrue that is,"

"Then let's stop wasting time then," Seraphimon said.

Noir Seraphimon lunged at Seraphimon moving through the air in the blink of an eye. Seraphimon was quicker though as he rose into the air above the lunge. Noir Seraphimon turned sharply waving his arm. "_Shadow Shockwave!_" This threw Seraphimon into the ceiling. Before he could peel off however Noir Seraphimon tackled him through the ceiling and bringing them outside into the stormy weather. The Adventure Digidestined got over their awe factor to realize they themselves had enemies to face. The Knightmon were given no standing orders, so they opted to do what they were told before their King left.

Outside in the stormy weather both Serahimon were going head to head. They clash with each other grappling in a contest of strength. Noir Seraphimon won out pushing Seraphimon back then bringing his hands together. "_Shadow Blast!_" he exclaimed shooting out a narrow beam of dark energy. The attack hit Seraphimon dead in the chest and sent him careening to the ground below. "Pathetic, we just got started," At his words Seraphimon was already coming back up for another go. "That's more I like it,"

Seraphimon summoned Excalibur for the armor piece on his right arm, and Noir Seraphimon did the same. Both crossed swords still with Noir Seraphimon winning out in strength. However, Seraphimon allowed this to happen as when Noir Seraphimon did win out Seraphimon was able to get behind his other and perform a downward slash. Noir Seraphimon wailed out in pain at the attack then turned sharply to unleash another _Shadow Blast_. Seraphimon more prepared for it this time dodged it by merely moving to the side. Seraphimon flew forward bringing back his sword only to clash with Noir Seraphimon again in a stalemate. They both quickly backed off.

"_Seven Hells!"_

"_Seven Heavens!"_

Both attacks connected with the other. The energy of the attacks was in complete chaos as the balls of light and darkness grew bigger and bigger until they imploded. Seraphimon flew backward trying to get clear from the smoke. He ignored the heavy rain fall hitting his armor to focus more on where his target went. Suddenly, Noir Seraphimon just simply appeared before him then unleashed another powerful _Shadow Shockwave_ from his entire body that blew Seraphimon all the way to the ground again. However, Seraphimon quickly about faced and pulled himself out of the dive.

"This is just too easy, give me a challenge why don't you," Noir Seraphimon said as red energy began forming around his entire outline. Soon it over took his body to where the only thing seen was his outline. Seraphimon mimicked his action as both went charging toward each other pure energy surrounding their bodies. Then they clashed with each other over and over again. Each time the crashed they simply bounced off the other then went at each other even harder. One would occasionally fly low to the ground after a collision but would be back up in a matter of moments. After one powerful head on collision both titans fell back. "Is this all you've got?"

"This doesn't have to be this way!" Seraphimon called over the rain, finally speaking since the fight started.

"You chose to challenge me now you have second thoughts, where is your resolve," Noir Seraphimon charged head on stabbing forward with his sword. Seraphimon narrowly sidestepped it and barley flew beneath the swing that came after it.

"_Sylph Storm!"_ Seraphimon exclaimed blasting out powerful wind that sent sharp wind shards at Noir Seraphimon. However, Noir Seraphimon shrugged off the attack as each shot hit his armor.

"Weak attacks like that wont affect me!" Noir Seraphimon said grabbing Seraphimon's helmet then plowing him through a building to smash into the concrete below. "With this power you have, you could truly have what I have. Ditch hope and realize your true gift,"

"You didn't just give up hope," Seraphimon said pushing Noir Seraphimon away. Seraphimon fired his _Seven Heaven_ attack one star at a time. Noir Seraphimon was fast though as he skillfully flew around each one outmaneuvering each shot until he was close up to Seraphimon.

"_Shadow Blast_," he said simply with his hand on Seraphimon's gut. The narrow beam shot out at close range making Seraphimon gasp as he was sent in another direction again. "You rely on this power and in the end it will fail you," Seraphimon regained himself then charged back toward Noir Seraphimon.

"How would you know you barely used it!" Seraphimon said swinging his sword again only to be blocked.

"True, but each time I used it. I raised the bar on what power should be like," Noir Seraphimon stabbed forward only for Seraphimon to parry. "I wanted more…"

"For more of your selfish reasons?" Seraphimon dodged a sword swipe then shouldered Noir Seraphimon as he brought them both back into the air.

"Why is it that when someone craves power it's for selfish reasons?" Noir Seraphimon said striking Seraphimon harshly with his blade. "Is it a crime to be strong?"

"No, but your actions have shown you only care for yourself," Seraphimon said performing an uppercut slash that Noir Seraphimon dodged.

"I do what I do because it's right and you know it. Digiworld and the Real World are coexisting, the Digimon are with their friends, there is order in the chaotic world, so what if a few lives were lost and people are unhappy. Happiness is overrated, and doesn't define a person. A person who is supposedly happy would slit their wrist. What's the difference?"

"The difference being what's genuine and what isn't," Seraphimon exclaimed unleashing another _Sylph Storm_. Noir Seraphimon was still able to shrug off the attack granted it wasn't easy with the wind outside already so harsh.

"So you prefer a fassad over reality?" Noir Seraphimon said as he slammed Seraphimon into the side of a building. "It shows clearly that you can't handle the light of reality. See this is what I'm talking about," Noir Seraphimon said as he threw Seraphimon to the wet ground as he went rolling harshly.

"You label your madness, order, and you think it's so right. Then why is it your all alone in your thinking?"Seraphimon exclaimed as he quickly took to the air to dodge another _Shadow Blast_. Seraphimon continued dodging the beams of dark energy until he came back around to take a fast swipe with his sword at Noir Seraphimon who felt the sting of the attack. "Madness by any other name is still madness,"

"I don't disagree with you, but how should it be handled this madness. You plan on killing it with kindness?" Noir Seraphimon growled rubbing the stinging spot of where Seraphimon's sword slashed him.

"Your solution is no better," Seraphimon said coming in for another strike.

"That's where you're wrong," Noir Seraphimon said blocking the sword and shockingly revealing another one on his left arm. Seraphimon was taken surprise but was quick enough to avoid being impaled. However, Noir Seraphimon got a good piece of his shoulder. "It just means we must double our efforts for order. Most people don't know what order is, and so they must be shown. You think I like fighting more than you do….no of course I don't… but it just so happens that I'm better at it," Noir Seraphimon came in to bring down both blades on Seraphimon's head. Seraphimon was forced to use the armor on his arms to block both blades. However, it was obvious that he was in great pain. "You armor isn't as thick as mine,"

"Is that why you hardly fight…is that why you yourself barely do any fighting for control?" Seraphimon asked.

"I don't want to destroy the planet. There is a difference between hostile takeover and destruction,"

"You make the lines blur," Seraphimon slipped out of the grapple between his other by the skin of his teeth. Seraphimon swung his leg kicking Noir Seraphimon in the side making him fall back. "_Seven Heavens_!" All seven stars imploded on contact flinging Noir Seraphimon through the air and planting him against a building. Noir Seraphimon peeled himself off as Seraphimon approached. "You can't force your ideals on people,"

"New flash, I have already," Noir Seraphimon exclaimed swing a powerful punch that sent Seraphimon skyward. Seraphimon flipped to regain his balance in the air. "Softness is not tolerated anymore. We must be strong in order to hold on to the things that matter to us most. I've brought this world under unity thanks to my so called tyranny,"

"It changes nothing!" Seraphimon yelled as Noir Seraphimon slowly approached. "You hurt people, those close to you, for some selfish desire to never lose Patamon again. That isn't right, and you know it!"

"I'm done with what's right and what's wrong, I just want what I want!" Noir Seraphimon drew closer attacking much more savagely then before. Seraphimon crossed his arms as he unleashed a barrage powerful slashes with both of his swords. Seraphimon felt the stinging blow of each one, and it hurt no more than the last. Noir Seraphimon back off to shoot out a power_ Shadow Blast_ that sent Seraphimon into a tail spin. Seraphimon straightened up in the air holding his side. He noticed Noir Seraphimon come again crossing both swords in the form of an x. Seraphimon quickly whipped his sword out blocking the attack before Noir Seraphimon could uncross his swords. With Seraphimon's free hand he gained a powerful discharge around it then touched Noir Seraphimon's armor. With the rain still falling heavily, and wind blowing the small discharge was super charged as it looked like Noir Seraphimon was a Christmas tree.

Noir Seraphimon backed off quickly to shrug off the attack. Seraphimon pressed his attack but regretted it when he was almost stabbed in the chest. Instead the blade harshly rubbed against his armor almost making a clean slice. Noir Seraphimon then struck with a powerful sword slash against Seraphimon's helmet. Again it wasn't a clean cut but it was close.

"_Seven Heavens_!" Seraphimon quickly fired backing off. Noir Seraphimon quickly brought his body in tightly curling up. The stars left heavy glancing blows and Noir Seraphimon did growl in pain, but he got past the attack.

"_My turn Seven Hells!_" Noir Seraphimon unleashed seven stars that collided with Seraphimon head on. The stars formed one powerful sphere of overwhelming energy that made Seraphimon cry out in great pain. His cries of agony made it all the way to the Adventure Digidestined who were just cleaning up the Knightmon brigade.

"Man I forgot how many Knightmon he had lying around," Taichi said taking a breath of relief. Once the Adventure team had Digivolved their Digimon to the champion level the Noir Digidestined quickly followed their lead. "Now what?"

"We help TK, can you not hear that battle going on out there?" Adventure Sora said.

"Oh, we hear it alright, but I'd rather stay out of it," Noir Mimi said.

"We're just not on that level of power," Jyou said.

"Hello, there are like two sets of everybody here. Between all of us-," Tai began.

"We'd get in the way," Taichi interrupted his counterpart. "TK might be able to match Takeru enough to where he can beat him,"

"This is bad…really really bad," Izzy said glancing out the window.

"What is it?" Izzy's Tentomon asked. "Besides the obvious of course,"

"Well the sky's being practically ripped open and this battle that's going on is tearing up most of the city,"

"Most of the people have probably already took cover from the storm some place safe, we made sure of that before it got so bad," Koushiro told his other. "Don't worry you're little head about those two though, I doubt anything bad could come from that,"

"Are you kidding!" Izzy yelled glaring at his other for even saying that.

"Okay, double the Izzy, but double the confusion," Adventure Mimi said.

"I know what you mean," Noir Mimi agreed. They seemed to be the best acquainted out of everyone. Mostly everyone thought this because she loves herself so much.

"What does he mean Izzy?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Yamatto agreed.

"Well technically speaking both parties are a mirrored version of the other. Basically their fighting someone who is just as strong and just as powerful," Koushiro said.

"What he fails to say is that their matching each other blow for blow," Izzy growled. "You guys may not care about your TK, but it's a different story for us,"

"Izzy what are you saying?" Kairi asked.

"If this battle continues they may end up destroying each other, and our worlds," Everyone save both Izzys gasped.

"How?" Jyou asked.

"Think of it this way. You throw a baseball going 80 mph, and then another person throws a baseball going the same length, the same height, and at the same speed. What happens?"

"Augh, could you try that again without math," Tai said running his hands through his hair. The other Taichi following the same motion but he seemed just as lost. Noir Sora rolls her eyes.

"They cancel each other out, right?" she said.

"Exactly," Koshiro said as if that had been his example. "The same can be said about Noir Seraphimon and Seraphimon. However, I might dare say the factors are against Seraphimon. Since I'm guessing this is his first time accessing this power, and although it would seem to come naturally. Takeru has had a lot more practice, and probably has more fortitude then TK,"

"What was that freaky evolution anyway, how was TK able to fuse with Patamon?" Matt asked.

"It's called Sacred Digivolution," Koushiro said. "I was actually able to get him to explain it to me once. He said it's when the crest and Digivice become harmonized as they are pushed to the very peaks of their power. The power of the Digidestined is turned into pure energy and is transferred to the Digimon. This allows the Digivolution to occur, and it makes the Digimon quite a bit stronger than the normal level since the energy of the Digimon isn't the only thing that has increased,"

"Fascinating…" Izzy gasped.

"Well I'm glad he got it, cause I sure didn't," Joe said.

"Basically all the energy that TK has is fused with all the power that Patamon has. Think of it this way. We are the source of our Digimon's ability to Digivolve. They take just the amount of energy needed to Digivolve to a certain level. However, in this form there are no restrictions as it just takes all the power we have. I see how it works, but overcoming it sounds impossible,"

"It nearly is," Koushiro added. Suddenly everyone felt a giant earthquake and then a powerful shockwave that almost knocked everyone on their butts.

"What was that?" Tai exclaimed.

"That," Koushiro began. "Is the sound of two baseballs colliding with each other,"

"We have to go help now!" Tai exclaimed turning to Greymon. Greymon nods then quickly changes back to Agumon. Matt looks to Garurumon who also follows Agumon's lead.

"Why bother, I mean the way I see it, it's a win-win for everybody?" Taichi said.

"What?"

"Think about it. Our TK went bad, I mean really bad. We all heard them both admit that there was no difference between them. TK also has that power that Takeru has. After everything you've seen and everything Takeru has said, you still want to help him?"

"He's our friend and comrade. He's been with us through thick and thin, and he's saved us a couple of times. The least we can do is trust him and his decisions. He said he wanted that jerk all to himself, well too bad for him cause we're still helping,"

"Why?" Taichi asked genuinely confused. "Get rid of him while you still can, before he turns on you,"

"We don't do things that way, and I can look and see you were the same way. Takeru gave up a part of himself, and you all allowed him to take a part of you as well," Everyone was shocked to hear Tai speak so deeply. "If you give up on friends like TK, than you have no right to be a friend at all,"

"There is a root to every problem," Matt said. "Why not sit and think and wonder what happened. Instead of blaming everything on him, why not take a little responsibility. I mean if you guys were with him most the time surely you could've lead him off a path like this," That is when the Noir Digidestined looked guilty.

"Either way we'd better hurry," Izzy said. "If my theory is right, those two colliding with each other with such intense power could speed up the destruction of our worlds,"

Back outside Noir Seraphimon hit the pavement harshly on his back thanks to Seraphimon. His armor slid through the wet ground as he came to a stop in a puddle. He climbed back onto his feet seemingly out of breathe. He looked to see Seraphimon was in similar shape. Noir Seraphimon stared up at him then roared in anger. He unsheathed both red Excalibur blades from both forearms. Seraphimon stood ready drawing his golden Excalibur. Seraphimon dodged one of the blades, but then blocked the other. This was the pattern he was forced to take dodge, block, dodge, block, dodge, block, dodge, and block. Seraphimon suddenly saw his chance when Noir Seraphimon held his arms out and spun in a complete 360. Seraphimon blocked a blade in mid spin the rammed his elbow into Noir Seraphimon. However, Noir Seraphimon latched onto Seraphimon tightly. Then he pulled the angel of hope all the way high into the sky. The lightning was flashing and the lightning flashed, but it looked like a rainbow colors as each lightning flashed. This must be the penetration of the world getting much fiercer. Noir Seraphimon grabbed Seraphimon's helmet with one hand and touched the crest of hope on his chest.

"This is not what the world needs. Hope is not the emotion that drives, but the emotion that deceives. Hope is not something that is real, it's merely a form of how things might've been or could've been. Hope is false, as is your power!" Noir Seraphimon said. "_Testament_!" The lightning in the sky converged onto the two Seraphimon. Noir Seraphimon channeled all that energy straight into Seraphimon. Seraphimon let out an undeniable cry of complete agony. Noir Seraphimon held him there for who knows how long, but Seraphimon's cries of pain never faded in the slightest. "I said I wanted to hear someone's cries pain, and you just had to be brave," Noir Seraphimon turned sharply throwing Seraphimon. Seraphimon slammed through an entire apartment complex and into the ground behind it.

Noir Seraphimon crossed his arms taking a deep breath. He began floating down just now noticing the heavy rain on his armor and how wet he was. Noir Seraphimon then focused on the crater in front of him as he continued to float down. Noir Seraphimon huffed as he landed outside the crater. When the smoke cleared it revealed a battered and beaten TK and Patamon lying in the muddy, wet ground. TK laid on his stomach his face against the ground and Patamon laid only two meters away.

"Couldn't even hold your mega form, how sad," Noir Seraphimon said. He floated down into the crater. Noir Seraphimon looked down to see the wounds he inflicted did indeed show. TK and Patamon's wounds matched each other perfectly. TK was bleeding from his forehead, his shoulder, and on his side, as was Patamon. Both looked horrible and the rain on increased their pathetic looking state. "Sad, it really is," Noir Seraphimon then became a black cloud as Takeru separated from Patamon. When Takeru's feet touched the ground he grunted in pain holding his shoulder. "Damn…you did a serious number on me though…"

TK eyes fluttered open despite the fact that blood was running over the corner of one of them. TK inhaled breathe preciously as he stared up at his other standing over him. TK then looked to the side to see his Digivice. TK weakly reached out to the small device only for Takeru's black shoe to stomp on his hand. TK grunted in pain. "D-Dang…why…"

"You already asked that question," Takeru interrupted. "I am not selfish, and I am not evil. I am just trying to do what I think is right. You think you know strength but you don't you really don't," Takeru said staring down at TK as the strange lightning flashed through the clouds. "You wanna know why I think you're weak even now when you have so much strength. It's because you've never struggled as hard as I have. You've never felt total utter loneliness like I have, you haven't lived like I have, but the most important thing is you choose to live your life a lie," TK's eyes narrowed looking up at Takeru. "I'm strong because I decided to be who I am, I'm strong because I let the world know who I am, I'm strong because I stand tall, and I fight for what's dear to me. I have the power to never be separated from Patamon again…"

"You dumby…you think this will l-last forever, you're not the same you used to be…you care for…your Patamon and only him…yet your heart is filled with hatred of everything else…" TK's Patamon said shakily as he tried to sit up. "Only reason he's going along with you anyway is guilt,"

Takeru's Patamon gasped then glared off in another direction. "I don't care…" Takeru said. "I have him with me and that's all that matters,"

"You're going to tear the worlds apart…" TK moaned. Clearly his other had letting go issues.

"My family split because I was too weak to do anything, I will be strong to do at least this," Takeru said tears starting to form in his blood red eyes.

"Still dumb…" TK muttered. Takeru glared down at him as he reeled his other leg back to slam it into TK already injured side. TK coughed sharply trying to catch his breath unable to pull one of his hands back since Takeru still has his foot on it.

"You're still pathetic. Your whole life is a lie, a complete fassad," TK still cringing, but glared up at Takeru. "I call it that because that's what my life used to be like but it changed on its own. There was nothing I could do, and suddenly reality set in. I saw what was real, I realize the true meaning of how things worked, and I wasn't going to be used forever. You're a pawn TK, you know it, and you choose to be one. I'm beyond that and I refuse to be the fool. My friends, our friends care nothing about us. Stop following the holier than thou path, stop acting like you're so damn perfect, you're a lie! Your family, your friends, and even your Digimon. We're both just hope's fool, you just so happen to enjoy the part," TK had enough of Takeru as he took action. TK opened his mouth then bit down harshly on Takeru's ankle on the foot that was pinning his hand down. Takeru growled out in pain as he tried to shake TK off. TK wouldn't let go though, so Takeru took his other muddy foot then brought it down on TK's head making him hit the ground hard face first. "Damn brat!" Takeru said grabbing his Digivice as TK recovered from the blow to his head. TK quickly recognized Noir Seraphimon's form appear.

"TK!" Patamon exclaimed diving toward him as adrenaline took over. Noir Seraphimon was ready to end it as he held up his hand. TK quickly reached for his Digivice.

"_Shadow Blast!_" he exclaimed firing a powerful narrow beam that shot forward just as TK got his hand around his Digivice. The blast struck the spot bringing up a thick dust cloud. Noir Seraphimon silently observed it watching and waiting to see if he got his targets.

"_Hallowed Knuckle!_" exclaimed a voice. A sphere of energy shot out the smoke and struck Noir Seraphimon harshly in the chest. The shot was so strong it threw Noir Seraphimon through that bottom of the of the apartment complex and planted him inside another building. Noir Seraphimon groaned in pain as he looked up to see Seraphimon floating in the air with his arms crossed. Noir Seraphimon huffed.

"You won't win," he called out as he pulled out both his Excalibur swords. He flew directly at Seraphimon who still floated with his arms crossed. Noir Seraphimon ignored that then stabbed forward with his left arm. Seraphimon suddenly titled his body out the way uncrossing his arms. In one fluid motion Seraphimon grabbed the tip of the blade with one hand then struck it with a palm strike breaking it in half. Seraphimon then spun around then stabbed the blade into Noir Seraphimon's side.

"_Hallowed Knuckle!_" Seraphimon said shoot a sphere of energy out his hands that struck Noir Seraphimon harshly and sent him to the ground. When he impacted the wet concrete he nearly took out a whole block as the street almost collapsed with the amount of force. Seraphimon crossed his arms again as he huffed, "_Sylph Strom," _then suddenly a powerful wind kicked up blowing away all the dust and debris revealing Noir Seraphim on lying on the ground moaning in agony. "I see now that words cannot sway you from the self destructive path. Then you've left me no choice…" Seraphimon uncrossed his arms as he allowed a discharge to flow through his body. "To show you…just how monstrous I can be…"

* * *

"We gotta find them!" Matt called from his place on Metalgarurumon. The wind was picking up pretty bad and it was only getting worse.

"Right!" Tai agreed calling over. Both Tai and Matt were accompanied by Taichi and Yamatto.

"This lightning is getting seriously weird!" Taichi called.

"Don't worry we'll steer clear of it," Wargreymon Noir said.

"Both Koushiro's are right, the worlds are getting more unstable as this battle continues," Metalgarurumon Noir said.

"Yes I feel it too!" Adventure Metalgarurumon agreed.

"Where should we start!" Yamatto called.

"We could try that area over there where the lightning seems to like striking a lot," Adventure Wargreymon said pointing a claw. True enough the strange multicolored lightning was raining down on the ground as cries of pain followed as well.

* * *

Seraphimon waved his arm again unleashing a barrage of lightning blast down on Noir Seraphimon who was still struck by each shot. He was hit in the back, then his side, and when he turned in his chest. Seraphimon was out for blood and it was showing. Noir Seraphimon's voice was hoarsh as he tried to speak, but another burst of lightning striking him cut him off. Noir Seraphimon fell to his hands and knees feeling utter pain and weakness for the first time in a long time. Noir Seraphimon couldn't handle the intense attacks for much longer as he made one final move. He quickly rose just as another string of lightning was coming down. Noir Seraphimon deflected the one string with the sword he still had in one piece then jump to get into the air dodging another. Noir Seraphimon gathered intense energy in front of his chest then charged it up. Seraphimon raised his hands as the sky was beginning to give off a powerful discharge. The energy was building and it was getting intense.

"Finally…we both see your true colors…" Noir Seraphimon muttered.

"I'll end you myself, here and now," Seraphimon growled. Suddenly, before both attacks could be fired a powerful light caught both Seraphimon's eyes. They looked to see two white knights suddenly appear between the two with a Tai and Matt riding on both the Knight's shoulders.

"What is the meaning of this?" Noir Seraphimon asked shocked.

"Omnimon?" Seraphimon questioned.

"Sorry to interrupt," Adventure Omnimon said. "But this has to stop,"

"Don't give me a reason Noir Seraphimon," Omnimon said pointing his cannon at the dark angel with his sword unsheathed.

"Grrr, stand aside you fools or be struck down!" Noir Seraphimon yelled.

"The worlds are getting worse, and if you guys continue fighting we may have even less time to save everyone!" Taichi yelled. "TK!" Taichi yelled, but he was directing it toward Noir Seraphimon who seemed to begin growling. "We're sorry…" this halted Noir Seraphimon from his previous actions as he was genuinely shocked. "We have to sit and talk about this, but now isn't the time we need you to come with us,"

"Come on Seraphimon we gotta go," Matt said to the completely still angel.

"…Talking won't do much good for me anymore I'm afraid you guys…" Noir Seraphimon said sadly. "I…I can't…I don't…I just can't…"

"Words are wasted," Seraphimon said. "Stand aside Omnimon," Everyone was pretty shocked to hear him say that, well Noir Seraphimon wasn't too surprised. "I've got to do this, now move!"

"We will not, you know you're out of you mind right?" Adventure Omnimon yelled surprised he was about to pull his sword out.

"Wait TK, calm down, we need you to stop now," Tai said.

"_Hallow-,"_ Seraphimon began. Noir Seraphimon acted quickly pushing himself past both Omnimon.

"_Noir Blast_!" Noir Seraphimon said shooting out a powerful black beam of energy.

"_Ascension!_" Seraphimon exclaimed finishing his attack. He threw his hands down unleashing a multitude of lightning strings that comes falling from the sky. The strings hit the blast head on with intense energy and conflict. Both powers were at a standstill with neither getting an edge. However, Noir Seraphimon was prett beaten and he didn't get a chance to fully charge this attack with the distraction of the others. He struggled holding back the intense lightning that was already much more intense than usual.

"Move, I can't hold it!" Noir Seraphimon exclaimed to both Omnimon who were pretty shocked. Both of them looked at each other then nod. They both quickly flew from behind Noir Seraphimon then went around to Seraphimon's side.

"Sorry Matt, but in order to stop him…" Adventure Omnimon said sadly.

"Just make sure to catch him," Matt said quickly looking away.

"_Supreme Cannon_!"

"_Garuru Cannon_!"

Adventure Omnimon shot out one shell that hit Seraphimon throwing off his focus. While Omnimon Noir's shot was a powerful beam that hit Seraphimon harshly blowing him away just as the lightning overcame Noir Seraphimon's attack. Noir Seraphimon felt the burning sensation as he went falling to the ground changing back to Takeru and Patamon. Omnimon Noir swiftly moved in to catch them. Upon looking down at them they see Takeru has tears in his eyes and his crying heavily. Adventure Omnimon quickly flies over to where Seraphimon went. He notices him plastered against a building but after a blinding light he's TK and Patamon again. As he shrunk he fell from against the building and toward the ground below. Omnimon quickly scooped them up then flew off toward the castle to get them to dry land.

Once in the castle both Omnimon gently sat TK and his Patamon down and then Takeru and his Patamon down. "Oh my gosh!" Jyou exclaimed looked at the both of them. Clearly Koushiro's theory about them destroying each other held truth. "Their…"

"A mess," Joe muttered dryly. Both of them quickly look them over then nod. "TK's alive,"

"So is Takeru," Joyu said. The Digimon looked hurt but the seemed better than their human partners who were bleeding profusely. "I'll run to the medical ward to get some bandages real quick," Jyou said leaving the room quickly.

"This went too far, really too far…" Mimi Noir said. The other Noir Digidestined looked at her. "Don't give me that look you guys. I know it when I see it. We went too far! There's a good chance we may've corrupted the good Takeru as well…"

"I can't believe he would've attacked us," Tai said glumly.

"Nervous now?" Taichi said.

"Hey, none of that!" Tai growled back at him.

"He was willing to kill you guys, was that not proof enough?" Yamatto asked.

"That was adrenaline, he was really focused, I guess he couldn't tell who we were," Matt argued weakly.

"Makes sense," Yamatto said while rolling his eyes and wiping the water out of his hair. Matt clenched his fist tightly glaring at Yamatto.

"Ya know what, you're not too good yourself. You're pretty messed up in the head too!" Matt yelled poking his other in the chest.

"I know, you know, that I don't like that," Yamatto growled.

"Well since we're the same person let's see what happens when I keep doing it!" Matt yelled poking him again.

"Matt come one, we shouldn't be fighting," Adventure Sora said.

"Yeah, the other me is right we shouldn't," Sora Noir agreed.

"Maybe all of you…should shut up…" groaned a weak voice. Everyone turned to see Takeru staring at everyone. He's bleeding in his side, a cut on his shoulder, and he looked to have some pretty serious bruises all over. Takeru breathed for a moment holding his side. Takeru takes a sharp intake of breath then began to stand while leaning against the wall. He looked to be struggling greatly to get to his feet while holding his bleeding side. Eventually he fell back down to the floor unable to do so. "Damn it…" he moaned as he tried again, but still failing. "Damn it!" He yelled letting his frustration get to him in the form of tears. A hand appeared in front of him surprising him.

"You need a hand?" Yamatto asked. Takeru looked at him then turned his head.

"What are you gonna do, pick me up then throw me down?" Takeru asked suspiciously.

"You've gotten enough punishment, I wouldn't do that to you,"

"How do I know that?" Takeru asked to with disbelief written in his eyes.

"Can I really trust you to help me stand…I've been standing on my own for so long…why should I need your help now," Takeru said again trying to stand on his own over the injury in his side detoured him greatly to where he fell back down, but this time landing on his front. "Damn it…" Takeru said tears pouring out of his eyes. "Why does this keep happening…why does it still feel like this?" Takeru said pulling himself to his knees. He placed one hand on the ground as the other held his side. He tried to stand again, but this time he felt hands lift him up off the floor. "What the-?" he looked to see it was Yamatto.

"It's not so bad to get help every now and then," Yamatto said.

"I can't tell who wants to help me anymore…I can't tell who my friends are from my enemies…I don't know…" Takeru muttered looking to the floor as Yamatto set him down against the wall but standing still.

"TK are you okay?" Kairi asked. Attention shifted to TK who was now conscious was leaning forward holding his shoulder.

"I-I'll be okay…" he muttered.

"What was up with you about to attack us?" Tai asked worriedly.

"I'm…sorry…I just…lost myself…." TK muttered clearly ashamed of himself.

"Don't worry we're all safe now," Kairi said smiling at TK. TK gave her a weak smile too. Takeru stared at the two of them, and then turned his head to look away.

"Okay, I'm back," Jyou said coming in with bandages and such. Joe and Jyou both went to work of patching up the two boys. TK happily thanked Joe, while Takeru only muttered a thanks.

"How come it was so important for us to stop fighting?" TK asked. Izzy opened up his laptop to show him. The Pentration of the world was at 94% making TK frown deeply.

"We only have ten hours now," Izzy said. TK frowned even deeper.

"I thought we had at least another day?"

"We did, but the conflicting forces of two powerful beings like Seraphimon and Noir Seraphimon sped up the penetration. Since you both are technically from another world and the more energy you let out the more the worlds were falling apart. That last burst really did us in though,"

"I'm so sorry…" TK said sadly.

"Now we only have ten hours to solve this crisis," Jyou said. "I said it would get worse before we knew how to solve it, but I was wrong it's gotten worse and we still don't know how to solve it!"

"Do I really sound that panicked most the time?" Joe asked his friends and everyone who heard nodded instantly. "Geez, you all could've at least thought about it!"

"Chill Jyou, we got time," Taichi said.

"Ten hours…is not a lot of time," Takeru grunted. Takeru looked to TK who still sat on the floor. "You said you had an idea on how to fix things right?" TK looked at his copy surprised. "Yeah I actually heard you say that, now spill!"

"Well…ya know when listening to Gennai you tend to fade in and out of what he says…" TK admitted. This discouraged everyone. "But he said that balance is the most important thing, especially amoung us. Without balance it creates a big mess,"

"Like the one we're in?" Mimi Noir said before Adventure Mimi could open her mouth.

"Yeah,"

"So, what's your theory TK?" Koushiro asked.

"Well…I realized…" TK looked at Kairi. "Kairi's copy isn't here, in this world, right?"

"Yeah, we all know why too," Taichi said frowning.

"But we still have our Kairi,"

"What are you saying exactly?" Gatomon asked trying to get him to spit it out.

"We're off balanced," TK said simply. Everyone looked confused at this statement. Sure the Adventure Digidestined had their full eight while the Noir Digidestined were down by one. Why was that such a big deal? "Kairi is light, and this world is missing light," That's why it was such a big deal.

"Kairi's light was banished with her with she was thrown into MagnaAngemon's _Gate of Destiney_!" Koushiro said getting it by slamming his fist on his open palm.

"Well lot of good that does us now," Takeru said. "We only have two options, either send your Kairi into the gate, or try and bring our Kairi back,"

"That's impossible, once in the gate there is no escape," Takeru's Patamon stated.

"Yeah, he's right," TK's Patamon said.

"Maybe we can get by that, I mean the Dimensional boundaries are so weak anything might be able to slip into and out of certain worlds. Even the zone the Gate of Destiny opens," Izzy theorized.

"But we need an anker, something to open a portal and keep the portal open while we're in. Last thing we want is to get stuck there," Koushiro added.

"We can use the mirror," Takeru said looking at the mirror glad that it was still intake.

"Right, we sure can!"

"Kairi will need to open the portal and stay on this side while a few go in and get Hikari and Gatomon out,"

"We should be careful though, who knows what else has been banished there," Omnimon Noir said.

"Okay, Taichi you decide who guys on our side," Takeru said weakly. Taichi looked at him surprised. "I'm in no condition to lead anyone,"

"Well I vote if we go let's not have a double of everybody, save Tai and Matt," Izzy said.

"Okay, on our side will be me, Yamatto, Koushiro, and Takeru," Taichi said. Takeru looked at Taichi shocked. "We might need you, think you can still fight for a bit,"

"I-I…can't go in there…I can't face…" Takeru gulped not being able to say her name.

"You're going have to say sorry, you've got a lot to patch up, so you might as well start somewhere," Taichi said.

"Alright, for us, me, Matt, Sora, and Mimi," Tai said.

"Alright let's go then," Taichi said. "Hik-I mean, Kairi do you mind?"

"Okay, but be careful you guys," she said stepping up to the mirror. "How do I get this to work?"

"Raise your Digivice," Koushiro instructed. Kairi nods then pulls out her Digivice. It suddenly turns pink as it shoots out a light opening a glowing portal. "Now we need you to make sure you stay here," Kairi nods understand.

"Izzy, Joe, take care of TK while we're gone," Matt instructed both boys. They nod as the group turns to the portal then jumps in. Both Omnimon carry their respective partners, as Tentomon digivolves to Kabuterimon in order to carry the rest of them. Once inside they all see that the realm is completely white. It seemed to be never ending, no walls, no ceiling, and no floor. It was absolute nothingness, and the only thing seen was the portal leading outside. "I'd go crazy being in here,"

"Then we should probably be weary of Hikari, and her current state of mind," Omnimon Noir muttered. On Kabuterimon Takeru was breathing rather heavily and erratically as sweat began pouring down his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked concerned. Takeru nods weakly.

"Just…a weird feeling, and my injuries are starting to get to me…" he muttered.

"To be honest Takeru, if we do end up getting in a fight I think you should try not to get involved. You're in no shape for anything," Koushiro said offhandedly.

"I know you're just kidding, you hope we find some fight so I die fighting or something. Like a random Electro Shocker gets me in the back," Takeru accused of Koushiro. But the redhead merely shook his head.

"Just advice,"

"Guys, I see something!" Kabuterimon exclaimed. Slowly in the distance something did catch everyone's eye. It looked like a diamond shaped sphere of some sort. Upon look everyone getting closer they noticed that Kair and Gatomon were inside.

"Get them out!" Taichi ordered his Omnimon who quickly pulled out his sword. Suddenly though they were surrounded by a startling amount of Vilemon. Omniomon halted his attack as suddenly they found so many. "Whoa, where did these guys come from?"

"Is there a convention in town or something?" Tai exclaimed.

"Ahh…The Digidestined have finally arrived!" exclaimed an exasperated voice.

"The ending must be dramatic otherwise this would not be suited for the surprise act," Came another voice similar in tone but different in articulation.

"Too true too true, and with such little time left, they should act fast before we strike!"

"But their too curious to see who we are, I mean look at them, it's written all over their faces,"

"Who's there?" Yamatto demanded tired of the side conversation going on.

"I'm saddened they don't recognize my voice by now, and to think, we've been through so much together," said the more articulate voice.

"They've gotten too big to care, all of a sudden their famous since they saved the Digiworld and Real World. Too big to remember those they stepped on," said the more excited voice.

"Who's there?" Takeru demanded annoyed as the feeling he got all around him was getting stronger.

"LET THE FINAL SURPIRSE ACT BEGIN!" Both voices exclaimed as they appeared before the Digidestined. Everyone gasped.

"YOU!" the exclaimed.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_It all ends next chapter everyone. The final battle then an epilogue. I'm thinking of taking this Digimon Noir Universe a little bit farther, like into the 02 season of adventure. Give feedback on thoughts._


	16. Ultimatum

_**Looking In a Broken Mirror part 16**_

"_**Ultimatum,"**_

**Noir Universe**

**Amount of Time till Worlds Collapse: 8 Hours**

**World Penetration at 95%**

Currently in the throne room Izzy and Joe were having quite a hard time trying to restrain TK from going into the portal that Kairi had created. Izzy had to get TK from around the waist while Joe bent down to push him back from his shoulders. Even Tentomon and Gommamon had to restrain Patamon from flying off. Both were acting pretty crazy, and they only got fiercer as time passed.

"TK, you need to calm down and rest!" Izzy exclaimed holding back the struggling child.

"Yeah, you're injured really badly, and if you go out there you'll get worse off," Joe reasoned.

"What's with him?" Noir Sora asked watching the scene.

"Seems like Patamon and TK really wanna go in there,"

"You guys don't understand!" TK exclaimed struggling. He however halted for a moment trying to catch his breath as sweat started to pour down his forehead. "You can't sense what I'm sensing…"

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"This terrible feeling, it feels like such a great imbalance of power is in there. Two Omnimon might not be enough!" Patamon exclaimed still fighting against Gommamon and Tentomon's tight grip.

"Well, we don't have time to waste on hunches," Gatomon said.

"This isn't a hunch, it's happening right now!"

"We need to get in there and bring balance to this power, before it gets any worse!" TK said his struggling anew as he began feeling an even stronger pulsation. "The power is building up!"

"TK, please stop, before you hurt yourself," Izzy pleaded. He may not have bought into this whole sensing things ordeal, but he knew something was affecting him greatly. His injuries weren't helping either.

"He might have a point though," Noir Biyomon said.

"Please don't help us!" Gommamon exclaimed.

"What Gommamon-ugh- means is we really don't need that kind of support," Tentomon said as he was jabbed in the side with Patamon's wing tip.

"No, I mean it's possible he could feel something,"

"What do you mean, and how?" Gatomon asked.

"Ya see, when Takeru fused with Patamon, he became a Digimon. Well, the after affects of that transformation weakens, but it still wavers a bit. He still has the senses, and natural instincts of a Digimon even when he's human. So he's more in tune to nature then a regular human, and he's much better at reading people too," Noir Biyomon explained.

"Well I hope that the others are okay…" Kairi moaned as she looked at the portal.

* * *

**Inside the Gate of Destiny**

**7 Hours and 23 Minutes remain**

"_Supreme Cannon!_" Adventure Omnimon called firing a powerful shell at one of the enemies. The creature dodged the attack with grace and even chuckled heavily while doing it.

"I can't believe this…" Tai said sweating. "I-It's Piedmon-"

"Times two!" called the other Piedmon, who looked exactly the same in every way.

"How did they get here?" Matt asked out loud as he hung onto Omnimon as the knight Digimon swung it's body around to locate the escaping both Piedmon.

"Watch your back, _Garuru Cannon!" _Noir Omnimon exclaimed firing a powerful beam that brushed past Adventure Omnimon, but narrowly missing the other Piedmon.

"Thanks,"

"Oh this is just too much fun!" one of the Piedmon exclaimed.

"Oh my yes, it's been so lonely here in this boring void. We could've gone mad, but then we realized that it was quite a short trip!" the other Piedmon agreed.

"How are two Piedmon here?" Taichi demanded.

"It's possible…" Koushiro began with a finger on his chin. "That the _Gate of Destiny _leads to the same place no matter what dimension…" Koushiro finished. Koushiro then looked to Takeru as if for conformation on this theory. However, he saw Takeru was a sweaty mess with erratic breathing, as if this pressure was bearing down on him. Koushiro at first wanted to reach out a hand to grab the boy's shoulder, but then pulled back.

"So…are you saying that we might have to fight hundreds of Piedmon!" Noir AtlurKabuterimon exclaimed grabbing Koushiro's attention.

"Well, maybe, but this place seems pretty empty,"

"It was a bit too crowded…" one of the Piedmon groaned.

"We did a little rentivating here and there, add the child of light, and bingo home sweet home!" the other Piedmon said bringing back the creepy.

"Well she's not staying, Omnimon!" Taichi ordered.

"Right," both Omnimon said, Noir drawing out his sword, and Adventure drawing his gun.

"_Grey Sword!"_

"_Supreme Cannon!"_

"_Masks Square!"_ Called one of the Piedmon.

"Now you see us-," began the other Piedmon till both disappeared rendering the attacks useless. One of the Piedmon appeared between both Omnimon. "_Trump Swords!"_ it said throwing two sets of swords at both Omnimon. Noir swatted the swords away with his blade, and Adventure allowed the swords to bounce off his armor protecting both his riders.

"You may be full of new tricks, but you're still weaker than us Piedmon," Adventure Omnimon said. Takeru noticed that only one of the Piedmon revealed themselves. Takeru tried to push the ever dreaded feeling flowing through his body away to try and pick up on the other clown.

"AtlurKabuterimon, from above!" Takeru warned. AtlurKabuterimon heeded the warning than instructed them to hang on as he about faced to see the other clown smirking at them.

"No fair, oh well _Trump Sword_," The Piedmon threw the swords anyway.

"_Wild Scratcher!" _AtlurKabuterimon used his limps to knock away the blades as he returned his own attack. "_Horn Buster!"_

"_Clown Trick!"_ Piedmon responded sending the blast of intense electricity back at AtlurKabuterimon.

"Hang on!" AtlurKabuterimon yelled as the attack hit them all dead on and forcing the giant Digimon into a tailspin.

"_Wing Blade!"_ Piedmon had noticed the attack at the last moment and dodged. He looked to see Guarudamon float down staring him down coldly.

"Way to go Guarudamon!" Adventure Sora cheered for her partner. "Those Vilemon aren't enough to keep us from protecting our friends!"

"Right!" Guarudamon agreed.

"Oh, I forgot you were still here,"

"Piedmon!" called the other Piedmon. He looked to see his partner having a great deal of trouble fending off both Omnimon. "A hand!"

"Oh yes of course," Piedmon then began clapping vigorously. However, as he separated his hands on the fifth clap a long sword suddenly appeared. "Oh how do I do it!" Piedmon threw the sword as it went flying through the air toward one of the Digidestined one of the Omnimon's shoulders. Yamatto noticed the blade careening toward him. He released Omnimon's horn for a moment to avoid the blade. It missed by the length of the needle however it did manage to scratch him. However, that was the least of his worries. Since he had let go of Omnimon he had no foundation, so when Omnimon turned sharply for a sword sing Yamatto went flying off. The numerous Vilemon moved in on him as Omnimon Noir was aware of his fall too late.

"Damn it!" Takeru yelled grabbing his Digivice.

"Wait, Takeru no!" Koushiro yelled at the boy. However, he was too late as Takeru already began to process.

"**Patamon Sacred Digivolve to…NoirSeraphimon!**" The angel appeared once again, still battered and beaten, but he looked ready for a fight. NoirSeraphimon charged off despite Koushiro's protest. NoirSeraphimon withdrew his _Excalibur_ sword from the right piece of his armor on his forearm. As NoirSeraphimon drew in he stabbed one of the Vilemon in the head before they could even touch Yamatto. NoirSeraphimon got Yamatto under his left arm and held up his right to fight.

"This explains that strange assault of Vilemon from before…" NoirSeraphimon muttered as he fought the pack off.

NoirSeraphimon swung his leg around for a roundhouse knocking a few Vilemon away and then turned around sharply to perform a wide range horizontal slash. Luckily, he was covered by Adventure Lillymon who decided to lend a helping hand. NoirSeraphimon wildly slashed his way through the pack in order to get Yamatto back to Omnimon. NoirSeraphimon held up his right hand palm pointed out. NoirSeraphimon concentrated as best he could as he unleashed a _Shadow Blast_. Though weak, it was more than enough to clear up a path. NoirSerapimon looked back at Lillymon to see here smile and nod. NoirSeraphimon took that as a go ahead as he flew up. NoirSeraphimon unleashed a _Shadow Shockwave_ to knock away the Piedmon that kept both Omnimon at bay. It was easy considering this Piedmon was growing weaker by the moment. NoirSeraphimon brought Yamatto onto Omnimon Noir's shoulder.

"Try not to slip off again," NoirSeraphimon gasped. He was out of breath, weakened, tired, and that small exertion of energy was too much for him. His very form looked off kilter, like he could separate at any moment.

"Thanks…" Yamatto said a bit surprised and worried. "But right now, you need to take care of yourself," NoirSeraphimon nods then looks to see AlturKabuterimon and Guarudamon who are having a bit of trouble with the other Piedmon. NoirSeraphimon breathes for a moment then flies at super speed intercepting a stab by Piedmon into Guarudamon's chest. NoirSeraphimon then threw the clown back.

"Oh, well you're a new addition too," Piedmon smirked, and his smirk grew bigger as he looked NoirSeraphimon up and down. "You're quite the pathetic sight aren't you?"

"Eat me," NoirSeraphimon said charging forward toward Piedmon. He swung his sword only for the clown to dodge by floating backwards. "_Seven-_gah!" NoirSeraphimon yelled as he pulled his hands back to hold his body. "Stay together…stay together…" he kept muttering to himself trying to hold his form and resist the pain.

"Seems like you're falling apart to me!" Piedmon exclaimed laughing as he came charging in.

"_Horn Buster!"_

"_Wing Blade!"_

Piedmon noticed the attacks too late as they both converged onto him and caught him in an explosion. NoirSeraphimon took this moment to gather himself as he went charging headfirst into the smoke. Then Piedmon went flying out of the other end of the smoke in a complete tail spin. NoirSeraphimon raised his hand again trying to summon his power.

"Allow us," Adventure Guarudamon said. "You are in no condition for battle, you should rest and return to MegaKabuterimon,"

"It's AtlurKabuterimon," AtlurKabuterimon corrected.

"Ah, this different dimension stuff it's started to get on my last nerve,"

"Same here,"

"We have to get rid of Piedmon first though!" Mimi pointed out as Piedmon was coming in again.

"_Ending Snipe!" _Piedmon unleashed a electrical attack both his index fingers. NoirSeraphimon moved to confront the attack, but AtlurKabuterimon moved first. The attack struck his horn, but he took in the electrical energy and then doubled it with his own attack.

"_Horn Buster!"_ AtlurKabuterimon cried firing an even more intense blast of at Piedmon. Piedmon sidestepped the attack then prepared a counter strike.

"_Trump Swords!"_

"_Wing Blade!"_

The intense flames of Gurudamon's attack consumed the blades and destroyed them. Piedmon gasped seeing his weapons disappear before his very eyes. NoirSeraphimon moved in swinging _Excaulibur_ which sent out a powerful sword beam that knocked Piedmon away. At the same time the other Piedmon was doubled over in pain as well from fighting both Omnimon, and neither Omnimon were really harmed.

"Well, looks like this act is just about wrapped up," Adventure Omnimon said.

"Oh, you don't know how wrong you are," said one of the Piedmon. Suddenly, NoirSeraphimon began shuttering while holding himself than his form completely fell apart and thus separating him into Takeru and Patamon. Lillymon swooped in to grab both in her arms.

"What's wrong with you two?" she asked.

"The power, the pressure, it's becoming too much…" Takeru said grabbing his head as sweat poured out of his face.

"That diamond…" Patamon groaned. "We…have…to destroy it…"

"But Hikari is in there!" Taichi protested.

"I think we're finally all set," said one of the Piedmon as they both appeared on the sides of the purple diamond that bonded Hikari.

"Now, to introduce the full cast!" said the other.

* * *

**Noir Dimension**

TK and Patamon had settled down greatly, although it didn't seem to be by choice. TK sat leaning on the wall Izzy at his side and Joe in front of him. The Noir girls were with Kairi trying to look and see what was going on in the mirror. Joe bent down then placed his hand against TK's head. He grimaced as he pulled it back.

"He feels pretty hot," Joe said rubbing his hand on the carpet. "And sweaty,"

"Pressure…it's building…" TK moaned trying to stand again. Izzy however gently pushed the boy back down by his shoulder.

"I don't understand it, why is that TK and Patamon can sense this, but all we feel is anxiety," Izzy wondered.

"Hope and Light…" TK muttered gaining everyone's attention. "One…affects…the other…Takeru is in trouble too…"

"Takeru doesn't have the crest of hope anymore though," Noir Sora pointed out. TK shook his head.

"Doesn't matter, a part of him…still exist…that contains the light of hope…" TK explained. TK gasped as he held his chest tightly as if his lungs weren't taking in enough oxygen. His face contorted in deep agony. "Please, let me go…I gotta stop this… please," TK begged with tears streaming from his shut eyes "…it's…it's…"

"What's wrong?" Izzy asked.

"It's killing us…" Patamon said.

* * *

**Inside the Gate of Destiny**

**Time: 6 hours and 37 minutes**

"Allow us to introduce the final cast, or should I say me to introduce the cast," said one single voice. It sounded like Piedmon, but completely contorted. Nobody could really see because of the bright light the diamond made when both Piedmon touched it. Suddenly, they see two beings before them floating in front of the diamond. One is a Piedmon dressing all black, the white side of his mask was also black, and he has eight swords showing from his back. The other figure is in fact an angel, a beautiful female angel, but unlike Angewoman. "I am known as ChaosPiedmon, and my associate is the evolved form of Angewoman, meet Ophanimon C!"

"What, Hikari, it's us!" Taichi exclaimed. Ophanimon C only looked in Taichi's direction, but looked away without a word. Taichi was concerned immediately. "Hikari?"

"My name is Ophanimon," she said sternly. Ophanimon C was different in many ways from her ultimate form. She has a small shield on his left arm, a long bladed weapon which has a flaming blade on one end, a beautiful green gown with matching armor, and ten fiery wings on her back. "I am light,"

"That you are my dear, now go purge the darkness," ChaosPiedmon said smirking.

"Hikari?" Taichi asked again worried of what was to come next. "What's going, what is he talking about?"

"Yeah, what darkness?" Koushiro added.

"Haven't you noticed?" Ophanimon C said. "The process has already begun," Ophanimon turned her head to gaze at Takeru and Patamon in Lillymon's arms. Takeru opened his eyes after having them closed and his face tighten to deal with the immense pain his body was in. When he lay on eyes Ophanimon C he knew then what was happening.

"Lillymon… let us go now!" Takeru barked. Lillymon was surprised by his rash action.

"But you're hurt you can't just-," she was cut off as Patamon hit her in the face with a Boom Bubble. The attack itself didn't really hurt, but it was more out of surprise that her grip loosened. Just in time to as Ophanimon C had charged in with her blade extended narrowly missing both parties. Takeru held his Digivice in a vice like grip as he tried to focus on performing another Sacred Digivolution. However, intense pain shot through his body, his power failing him and his Digimon also to vulnerable to do anything. Ophanimon C moved in with her weapon extended going in for the kill. Luckily, Guarudamon intervened.

"_Wing Blade!" _she launched the bird of fire cutting off Ophanimon's path to Takeru. She avoided the attack so opted to go in for the kill when the flames passed. However, she didn't realize that the flames were a cover as Lillymon again grabbed both Takeru and Patamon and flew toward AlturKabuterimon.

Taichi was in shock at what he was seeing, and then glared at ChoasPiedmon, "What did you do to her?"

"Me?" ChaosPiedmon gestured to himself. "Oh, well I did nothing, it was that nasty Chrono Core that messed her up,"

"Chrono Core, is that what that is?" Omnimon Noir asked glancing at the diamond object Ophanimon C emerged from.

"Yes, nasty little virus. Just puts in all these destructive thoughts. I think a MagnaAngemon somewhere in the multiverse thought this was a good place to put it," ChaosPiedmon shrugged.

"Omnimon," Taichi growled.

"I'm on it," Omnimon Noir said. He charged forward toward ChaosPiedmon then allowed his sword to shoot out. He raised it then brought it down only to be stopped inches above Piedmon's head. Piedmon hadn't moved a muscle, but somehow two of his swords moved on there own, blocking Omnimon Noir's attack. "What the-," Omnimon Noir cut himself off as he began swinging his sword in other directions trying to sever the clown. However, a sword popped out ChasoPiedmon's back and blocked each blow until all eight swords were now floating in the air around them. Omnimon didn't like those pointy swords so close to his partners so he quickly fell back withdrawing his gun. "_Garuru Cannon!"_

"_Clown Trick!"_ Chaos Piedmon exclaimed knocking back the intense blast back at Omnimon Noir who was unprepared.

"_Supreme Cannon_!" A shell was fired from the side knocking the blast away and farther off into the emptier parts of the area. "We'd better be careful, he's got even more tricks now," Omnimon Noir nods as he faces ChaosPiedmon. Both Omnimon decided to circle around the wizard Digimon. ChaosPiedmon merely stood there smirking with his arms crossed.

"Maybe you should stay focused. After all, Ophanimon C doesn't even need to lay a finger on the boy who is no longer the wielder of hope. After all, he's the one who's gonna die here…" Chaos Piedmon said darkly. Yamatto gasp as he looked over to see. Lillymon was merely brushed aside by Ophanimon C and Guarudamon wasn't doing much better. Koushiro was trying to tend to Takeru, but he didn't look good.

"Omnimon!" Yamatto said. Omnimon Noir glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, and then to Taichi.

"…Let's save both our families," Taichi said nodding. Omnimon Noir then turned to Adventure Omnimon.

"Go on, we'll handle this," he said. Omnimon Noir nods as he shoots off toward Ophanimon C.

"You sure that was wise?" ChaosPiedmon said as his swords danced around both fighters circling them. Omnimon unsheathed his sword and pulled out his cannon.

"Oh yeah…" Omnimon said charging into battle. Omnimon swung his sword only for ChaosPiedmon to vanish in a moments notice. A sword came flying in from his left. Omnimon swung his body around swinging his sword in a wide horizontal arch knocking away all swords in his space. Omnimon felt a presence to his left then swung his sword to clash with two blades that Piedmon held. They were currently in a stalemate. ChaosPiedmon smirked as a sword began charging in from Omnimon's right side aimed for Matt. Without even turning his head, Omnimon raised his cannon arm to destroy the sword with one shot. This made ChaosPiedmon frown. "My question to you is, do you think fighting me is wise?"

"Come on Takeru, get it together," Koushiro said as he held both of them down while AlturKabuterimon was moved away from the battle crazed Ophanimon C. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's her…" Takeru gasped out. "She's…doing something…with her light…it's…too much…" Ophanimon C removed all opposition from her path and moved toward AlturKabuterimon.

"The evil ends here, _Holy Destroyer_!" she yelled shooting out intense holy energy at Takeru on AlturKabterimon's head. Since the attack wasn't aimed for the giant beetle Digimon, it was relatively easy to dodge. "AlturKabuterimon, Koushiro, I know you hate these two as well. So why do you defend them?"

"Because…because…" Koushiro really didn't have answer for her. "Because…I'm the bigger person?"

Ophanimon C huffed, "Well weather I get a hit or not, he's as good as dead. I find it amazing he's withstood me for this long, but I suppose he was too powerful for me to affect him all this time. Having that other Takeru come to this world to fight was a convenient way to weaken him,"

"O-Ophanimon….p-please…stop…"

"You didn't stop when all those people and Digimon cried for mercy, it's only right you get the same treatment," Ophanimon C growled. "And since Koushiro and AlturKabuterimon want in on this too than fine, _Edin's Javelin,"_ She exclaimed launching a holy beam of energy at AlturKabuterimon this time.

"_Horn Buster!"_

"_Vulcan's Hammer!"_

"_Thor's Hammer!"_

"_Flow Cannon!"_

"_Shadow Wing!"_

These attacks all intercepted the blast that Ophanimon C had fired. She was completely surprised to see them there at this time. _"Seven Heaven!" _She was surprised even mover when seven stars slammed into her back imploding on contact. When the smoke cleared she had a slight pained look as she turned to see Seraphimon floating there.

"Oh yes, you," Ophanimon C then smirked. "I can tell the affects of my light is getting to you as well, isn't it?" She took Seraphimon's heavy breathing as a yes. "It seems I can kill two birds with one stone,"

"Ophanimon!" called a voice behind her. She turned around sharply to see Omnimon Noir behind her with his cannon arm raised at pointed at her. "This ends now,"

"I agree, so allow me to end it," she said.

"You've been corrupted by the Chrono Core. This isn't really you Ophanimon, the fact that Takeru is here fighting alongside us proves that he still has good within him. However, what comes next after this is his choice," Omnimon Noir said glancing at Takeru still writhing in pain. "And you have no right to punish an innocent soul," Omnimon added on Seraphimon's behalf.

"Fine than, you want to feel my wrath as well, you can have it!" Ophanimon C exclaimed unleashing a pure light from her body. This made Takeru, Patamon, and Seraphimon howl in agony. "I'll kill them both right here right now and then I'll get to the rest of you!"

"Taichi…" Omnimon said.

"I know, you tried, go for it…" Taichi said glumly.

"_Garuru Cannon!" _Omnimon fired a long narrow beam that nailed Ophanimon C in the stomach and threw her for a serious loop. Ophanimon recovered then charged at Omnimon with her weapon extended. Omnimon Noir quickly drew his sword then clashed with Opahnimon C. Omnimon was surprised with her strength, but was not detoured as he held his own.

"Seraphimon!" Izzy called to the angel who was simply floating there. Seraphimon turned toward Izzy. "Are you alright?"

"In a second…" Seraphimon said as he quietly observed. Both Omnimon had things seemingly under control, but he noticed the Chrono Core. "There!" Seraphimon then dove toward the core. "That's it…"

"Seraphimon watch out!" Adventure Omnimon exclaimed. Seraphimon became aware when four swords went soaring toward towards him. Seraphimon was quick on the update as he drew _Excalibur_ a quickly knocked away three of the swords, the fourth flying past his shoulder. Seraphimon hissed in pain, but was able to steady himself.

"Afraid that area is off limits," ChaosPiedmon said suddenly appearing behind Seraphimon. However, Seraphimon had been sensed the presence and move to the side as Adventure Omnimon barreled through tackling ChaosPiedmon and knocking the clown away.

"GO!" Omnimon ordered. Seraphimon nods than flies off toward the core, he quickly dispatched of the Vilemon in his path with relative ease. Seraphimon drew back his sword then prepared to stick it through.

"Seraphimon!" Matt called. Seraphimon turned his head briefly for a moment only to see a poorly aimed blast of holy energy fly right by him. He looked to see that Omnimon Noir was the cause of Ophanimon C missing her target. Seraphimon remained focused as he stabbed his sword forward, but when it touched the core he received a painful shock in response. The shock threw him away from the core as he broke apart into TK and Patamon. "TK!" Matt called again.

The remaining Vilemon moved in, however the other Digimon present wouldn't allow this. AlturKabtuerimon and MegaKabuterimon corralled the masses. Both Guarudamon, Lillymon Noir, and both Zudomon did the pleasure of eliminating the masses, while Adventure Lillymon scooped up both human and Digimon into her arms. Lillymon looked to see both were shaking greatly, so she looked to see Takeru and the other Patamon in a very similar condition.

"We gotta destroy that core!" Lillymon Noir exclaimed.

"How?" Joe asked.

"This Chrono Core was sealed in this dimension by another MagnaAngemon somewhere in the multiverse, there's a good chance that another set of us wasn't powerful enough to destroy it," Koushiro pointed out.

"Well we have exactly 3 hours and 18 minutes to figure it out!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Maybe if we all attack at once!" Adventure Zudomon pointed out.

"If Seraphimon couldn't pierce it with his blade, then I doubt there's anything we can do," Guarudamon Noir said. Takeru then suddenly had an idea. He pushed aside the burning pain flowing through his body to speak.

"Guys!" Takeru said gaining everyone's attention. "That core, it was meant to be here, this is where it belongs, it shouldn't be destroyed!" Takeru called out. Everyone looked confused. "It's become unstable and imbalanced, that's why it's the source of why our worlds are falling apart!" Everyone gasped at his revelation.

"We have to restore the balance…" TK added weakly from where Lillymon has him. "If we can do that the core should return to normal, and our worlds will become stable…"

"Again I ask, how?" Jyou asked.

"Darkness…" TK said. Everyone looked at him surprised and shocked.

"Hikari filled the core with too much light, and it's beginning to become overwhelmed, which is why it's killing me and TK," Takeru said. "Possibly every TK and chosen Patamon in the universe is dying right now…"

"That could cause an even greater imbalance," Izzy said.

"Right, we need to add darkness to the core otherwise we're as good as dead,"

"Where do we get the darkness from?" Sora asked.

"From all of our hearts…" TK muttered darkly.

"Omnimon stand aside!" Ophanimon C exclaimed raising her shield to deflect Omnimon Noir's grey sword.

"You must stop, what you are doing is wrong," Omnimon said.

"Stop it, he ruined everything for me, he took away my family, and my home!" Ophanimon screamed. "He deserves death!"

"DON'T BE SELFISH!" Taichi suddenly yelled. This halted all forms of combat for a moment as Ophanimon C was stunned into shock.

"W-what…" Ophanimon's voice quivered.

"Takeru has done a lot to us, destroyed our homes, ruined our planet, and even used us…" Taichi began. "But he could never actually kill us, our families are alive, and so are we. I don't know if he regrets what he's done, but we understand now that we haven't been all perfect either. What Takeru has become was because of us, and…in a way…he really didn't want you to see him become a monster, that's why he only threw you in here," Taichi said. "He's here fighting with us, he still remembers how to, and he still is willing to protect us…he lost most of who he is, but he still retained some of it…"

"Are you giving him…the benefit of the doubt?" Ophanimon growled. "He threw your only sister in here Tai!" she yelled waving her arm around the area. "This empty void!"

"At least it wasn't a painful place," Yamatto said. He looked around for a moment. "To be honest, I'd have rather been here then deal with what we deal with back home,"

"Forgive him Hikari, so you can be free of your pain," Taichi held out his hand hoping for all it's worth that Ophanimon would take it. Ophanimon C stared at them all seeing how serious they were. They understood her rage, but she also understood that if they could push pass this, then maybe she could too. She reached out her hand to Taichi as her body began glowing. Ophanimon then shrunk down to Hikari and Gatomon. Gatomon clung onto Omnimon's arm while Hikari hugged her brother and the held each other tightly.

"NO!" ChaosPiedmon yelled storming the scene battered a beaten down.

"Afraid so…" Adventure Omnimon said as he floated behind ChaosPiedmon his sword extended. He looked pretty warn out and his armor lost it's lustrous look, but he was mostly unharmed.

"No, no…I won't allow you all to win again, _Final Trump-_," before ChaosPiedmon could finish his attack an arrow of light pierced him in the side and came out the other end. ChaosPiedmon gasped as was everyone there. They all looked to see that standing back inside the portal Kairi was smiling with Angewoman there standing still in the pose she was in when she fired the arrow. "N-n-no…"

"It's over Piedmon," Tai said smirking as his Omnimon let his sword come out.

"_Transcended Sword_!"

"I'm inclined to agree," Taichi said.

"_Grey Sword!" _With the flash of steel ChaosPiedmon was gone. Both Omnimon nod to each other as the humans waved at Angewoman for the nice assist. "Now that leaves the Chrono Core…"

"Now that I'm not using my powers anymore the core should snap back to normal, and both Takeru's should be fine,"

"Oh, we're fine alright," came a dark voice. Hikari turned her head to see both NoirSeraphimon and Seraphimon. "As soon as you eased up we felt much better, so we were able to Digivolve again,"

Hikari looked guilty, "I'm sorry-,"

"What are you for?" NoirSeraphimon demanded. "I was the one who sent you here, who exposed you to that thing and Piedmon, and created this whole mess. If anything I'm the one who should be sorry…and I am…" Everyone was in shock about the apology, everyone except Seraphimon. "I've seen how terrible I can be, and realized how much of myself I've lost…"

"Then let's correct it," Seraphimon said. Seraphimon turned and called Kairi and Angewoman over into the zone. Though a bit unsure Angewoman scooped up her partner and flew into the zone. The portal still stayed open though.

"What are you doing, how are we gonna get back?" Taichi demanded.

"Did you forget?" Seraphimon asked.

"This is our zone, our domain, we open and close all portals here," NoirSeraphimon informed. "I want you all to head back home while I restore this matter now…"

"Are you sure?" Omnimon Noir asked.

"Yes, guys you all should return as well," Seraphimon said raising his hand as another portal appears on the complete opposite side of the Noir portal.

"We can't leave now, our worlds-," Matt began.

"At this point only have an hour or so, so we suggest you all go to your dimension. That should help create some separation before the worlds completely blend together," NoirSeraphimon interrupted.

"Everyone return to your respective dimension," Seraphimon said indicating that which world went where.

"Are you guys sure about-," Jyou began.

"As I said before, our worlds only have an hour or so. Please, guys, don't make me get nasty after such a feel good moment," NoirSeraphimon growled. After that everyone immedieately said their goodbyes to their respective counterpart then quickly rushed into their respective portal. "Finally,"

"You didn't need to threaten them," Seraphimon said.

"Only way they'll understand sometimes, ready?" NoirSeraphimon said charging black dark energy around his outline.

"Yes," Seraphimon said as the same power was pouring out of his being.

"Surprise you have any darkness at all," NoirSeraphimon commented.

"The Greater the light, the deeper the darkness…" Seraphimon said.

"Well then, let's see just how deep it goes!"

"_**Seven Hells!**_" Both Seraphimon exclaimed as fourteen stars of dark energy flew toward the Chrono Core as darkness suddenly surrounded them.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Next part is an epilogue._


	17. Epilogue or Prologue

_**Looking In a Broken Mirror part 17**_

"_**Epilogue,"**_

The Adventure Digidestined burst from the water under the bridge from where they first entered the Noir Universe. All the Digimon able to fly quickly got there partners to a stable area, since as soon as they burst out the portal they were met with a fierce storm. The strange colored lightning was flashing through the clouds lighting up the entire sky. The entire area was getting wavy, as colors mashed together, and morphed into strange positions. It looked like the world was reflected in water with the strangeness going on. The Digimon were a little confused of where any place was safe at this point.

"What should we do!" Tai called out over the roaring wind and rain. The entire world was falling apart and the bridge above the water was rickety as it was shaking back and forth.

"Well we'd better do something!" Matt called back clinging to Omnimon for dear life as the sky was filling up with a humongous amount of light energy.

"Both TKs mentioned something about darkness!" Omnimon exclaimed.

"Let's hope they know what they're doing!" Sora cried as the wind was throwing Garudamon, an Ultimate Digimon, around like she was a mere weightless object. Suddenly, pure dark energy shot out of the portal that was created and went into the sky. Suddenly the lights began to dim mixing in with the light until it seemed that both forces were at ease. Darkness spread all throughout the world mixing in with the light, thus creating harmony. The wind began to die down, the rain began lightening up until it was a mere drizzly of small droplets. The Digidestined all sighed with relief as the rain calmed down, and the Digimon were thrilled that the wind stopping blowing so they could land. Zudomon was brought up from the ocean by Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon. They all took a great big sigh of relief with the weather finally calming down. Izzy quickly switched on his laptop.

"Prodigious, they did it!" Izzy exclaimed. The countdown for the worlds meeting was going down rapidly. "The dimensions are stabilizing again,"

"Whew, now I think after all that it's time for a nap," Tentomon said.

"My, after all that I don't think I'm ever gonna look in a mirror again, or at least till I get home to see how much damage that water did to my hair," Mimi said.

"I gotta say, that was…pretty interesting meeting ourselves," Joe admitted.

"Kinda makes me wonder if we're really so different," Gatomon said.

"Well it's just goes to show that no one is perfect. There is a potential for good just as much there is a potential for bad. It all depends on the choices we make, and how we handle the consequences that go along with them," Izzy surmised.

"Kinda puts into perspective about who we really are, the full spectrum," Sora said.

"Who we are now doesn't dictate who we are though," Matt pointed out. "We all choice this path, and those guys chose there's too. The decision as a group, and our feelings toward each other is what gives us strength. Remember, Kairi's light is our light, and TK's hope is our hope,"

"So…in there world…they didn't have hope?" Gabumon asked tilting his head.

"No, in their world they had too much,"

"Really?" everyone asked confused.

"That's what I think,"

"But what about that darkness Takeru has?" Sora asked.

"It's not all him, and some of it is just his heat hurting,"

"That's so sad…" Kairi muttered. "He was so lonely and sad…and somehow the darkness took advantage of him,"

"Or he took advantage of it," Gatomon added. "He seemed so accustomed to it, like second nature,"

"It just depends on how you use the power," came a voice from above. Everyone turned to see Seraphimon float down onto the bridge. "Hope is a power that isn't just for light, but it can have a darker side to it. Just as all your crest can. Evil exist in as many forms as light does, we just have to make the right choices is all,"

"Well said," came a voice similar in tone of Seraphimon's. Everyone turned to see NoirSeraphimon floating in the air with his arms crossed.

"Wait, shouldn't you be back in your world?" Tai asked getting on guard.

"The world's aren't completely separate yet, it will still take some time for them to become how they used to. I simply decided to pay you all a visit, and to apologize for my actions,"

"You should really save your sorry for the us back on your world," Mimi said putting her hands on her hips. NoirSeraphimon nodded gravely.

"Yes…I realized my mistakes…I thought that if my hope gave everyone else so much strength, why did I feel so weak. I selfishly hogged my power, to appease myself when it left the others and the entire world weak. What I did was wrong…when I was fighting Seraphimon I noticed how dangerous his power is. I noticed that there really, truly, wasn't any difference between us. Now that I see that, I know I can make a change for myself…."

"Well we hope you do well for yourself NoirSeraphimon," Seraphimon floated up extending his hand. NoirSeraphimon glanced down at Seraphimon's extended hand. Then reached out and shook.

"Likewise for you," NoirSeraphimon said as he released Seraphimon's hand. Then he shot down toward the closing portal making a small splash just as the light faded away from inside the waves. Seraphimon sighed with relief as he floats back down to the bridge with the others.

"Great job Sera-," Matt couldn't finish as Seraphimon collapsed when his feet touched the ground. Seraphimon hit the ground separating into TK and Patamon. Both boy and Digimon layed out unconscious. "TK!" Matt rushed to his brother's side. They had all forgotten that the boy was still severly injured and all this fighting and Digivolving must've exhausted him. Joe bent down then placed his hand on TK's head.

"The fever he had has calmed but we'd better get him somewhere he can rest," Joe said quickly.

* * *

**Noir Universe**

NoirSeraphimon burst from the mirror from the throne room covered in a shroud of darkness. The darkness completely covered his form until it dispersed to reveal Takeru and Patamon. Patamon sighed catching his breath on top of Takeru's head. Takeru was in the same state holding his side. Takeru limped over to his throne behind the mirror. Takeru's pace was slow and his breaths labored and harsh as it hurt coming out of his throat. Numerous times Takeru nearly tripped about to fall over, but he caught himself enough to continue walking. Takeru crawled up to his throne then sat in it. Takeru's eyes glanced up at the hole in the ceiling to see sunlight pouring out of it. The sun hit him and oddly enough he felt greatful for it's embrace, but then spiteful for feeling he didn't deserve it. Takeru pressed a button on the arm of the chair making the hideaway mirror sink into the ground. Takeru then glanced at the buttons on his left chair then raised his hands above the buttons.

"Takeru, you should probably save your strength…" Patamon muttered to the boy.

"No…I…have to do this…" Takeru pressed one button and a holographic screen appeared before him. Takeru slowly began typing away lacking the vigor and quickness his fingers once had when he used this chair. He even seemed to have a hard time pushing down the buttons. Then the holo-screen showed that a password was needed to complete the following operation. "A-N-G-E-M-O-N…Angemon…" The screen blinked password accepted as suddenly there seemed to be a uproar of joyous screams. Takeru sighed listening to the joyous screams of human and Digimon alike thankful.

"Takeru…what did you just do?" Patamon asked.

"All the people trapped in the dungeon, have been released," Takeru said. Takeru reached for the necklace around his neck with a symbol of a crown. He simply tossed it aside to the floor then slumped back in the chair. "Defeat never felt so…right…"

"Hey seems like he's back," said a voice. Takeru opened his eyes half way to see that the other Noir Digidestined entered the room. "We thought something was up with all of these people and Digimon suddenly bursting out of the bottom of the castle," Taichi said.

"That's where that prison was, right?" Yamatto asked.

"…Yeah… glad I could…help do some good…" Takeru said weakly.

"Now, all we have to do is clean up," Koushiro sighed. "We have to return power back to their correct leaders, restore corrupted Digimon, return the Digimon to the Digital World, and find some way to patch things back up so that they seem civil,"

"Yeah…I'll handle the world leaders…" Takeru sighed closing his eyes. "I just really need to gather my strength again before I do anything though…" After Takeru muttered those words everything went quiet. Takeru assumed the others had left him when he said he needed rest. Suddenly, he heard this annoying squeaky sound. It sound like wheels that hadn't been oiled in quite some time, but he was too tired to care about what it was. However, his senses were telling him the object was getting closer to his person. Knowing that he was at the moment defenseless he thought it bad to try and ignore it at this point. The noise stopped when it reached in front of him, and just as he opened his eyes half way, Takeru's eyes shot wide open at what he saw. He saw a roller cart like one you would find in a kitchen to transport fancy food. Takeru supposed it was fetched from the kitchen, but what was on the cart is what caught his attention. It's a white and blue frosted cake, nine candles, and the words "Happy Birthday Takeru" were written on the cake in icing. Below the name was a very accurate icing drawing of the crest of hope. Takeru looked up from the cake to the Noir Digidestined who all looked at him with mixed emotions.

"Happy Birthday TK!" they exclaimed using his nickname and pushing the cake closer to him so he could blow them out. Takeru over just stared back at them mouth hanging loose off his jaw. A minute went by until Takeru somewhat got over his shock to speak.

"W-what, is this?" Takeru asked honestly unsure.

"Your birthday cake I made," Mimi said. "It should be delicious, I think I could make a career out of this," she mused.

"Why are you giving this to me though?" Takeru said.

"Well one it's your birthday," Taichi said.

"And two, as…a way of saying we're sorry," Yamatto said. Takeru jerked back as if a fist hit him in the stomach and a lump grew in his throat. "We didn't realize how much we were apart of how you became…you…" Takeru stared at them all then finally tears poured down his face mixed in with a look of anger.

"I don't deserve this!" he yelled. The worlds were off balanced because he had brought too much darkness into it. So during his time with TK and his world, light had begun to seep into his heart. Although his darkness tried to fight it back, it was impossible now. Like his world, Takeru was no more balanced with light and darkness. He recognized his wrong doings now, and it pained him. "I did horrible things to you guys and I didn't feel bad for it at all. I was going to kill you! I can't take your apology…"

"We forgive you though," Hikari said. Takeru looked at her with pure remorse. "We forgive you because we know that it wasn't your entire fault. We're glad to have you back to how you should be,"

"This isn't who I am though!"

"But it's not who you want to be anymore, is it?" Sora asked.

"No…"

"Then it's time to let go and move on," Gatomon said. "I've done bad things before,"

"I turned on you all for selfish reasons,"

"Well we all hated you for selfish reasons. Our time with TK showed us how things could be, and how when he was with us he started becoming you…." Jyou said.

Takeru was surprised to hear that, "Really?"

"Yeah, it showed that we needed to look in the mirror look out our own errors…seems we have quite a few ourselves," Agumon said scratching the back of his head.

"So, if we want change, we should do something about it," Tentomon said.

"We don't have to resort to fighting to do it either," Mimi added.

"The way I see it, if we can forgive you then you should be able to forgive us," Koushrio said.

"Now we should be able to put this all behind us, can't we?" Biyomon asked.

"Yes…we should," Patamon said looking down at Takeru. "Takeru, this is really important you make the right decision. That pain…in your chest," Patamon floated down to his partner's lap then placed a paw on the blood stain on his shirt above his chest. "It might go away if you people in again…"

Takeru looked at his partner then turned toward his friends, and then to the cake before him. Takeru closed his eyes then inhaled a breath. He then blew out the candles on his birthday cake before the wax could burn out and onto the cake. The others clapped for him in celebration for the anniversary of his birth. Takeru opened his eyes to look at his friends and they seemed surprised to look at them again.

Takeru's eyes became a dark cerulean blue.

* * *

**Adventure Universe**

TK's eyes twitched from underneath his eyelids showing that he was begging to gain consciousness. TK's eyes opened up half way to stare into a ceiling of a room. He didn't know where he was but he felt weird, as he tried to shake off his sleepiness. TK groaned as he sat up rubbing his head, he cringed performing the motion, then began messaging his shoulder. TK looked around to notice he was alone in a room he was unfamiliar with. However, upon a second glance he realized that he's in his brother's room, at his Dad's apartment. TK sighed upon realizing that everything is as it should be. He looked out a window to see it was dark out still, the sun hadn't risen yet. TK pulled himself up from the bed with a bit of difficulty and pain shooting through his body. He was surprised he had sustained this much damage while in his mega form. TK glanced at the door noticing shadows moving franticly around and hearing a lot of noise. TK raised an eyebrow at it, and stood up leaning on the bed post.

"Patamon?" TK said aloud. He saw no one in the room with him, so he assumed that Patamon might be out there. TKwalked over to the door holding his side as he approached the door. TK reached for the door knob then turned it, and as he did he saw the room is in complete darkness. TK squints his eyes trying to see through the darkness, but having no such luck. However, a six sense in his mind is telling him that not to be alarmed. Relying on this six sense he walk into the darkness, and he knew full well that he wasn't alone. TK, growing tired of the game, reached toward a wall for a light switch. He found it then flipped it to get a big-

"SURPRISE!" called out everyone. TK saw that all of the Digidestined, their parents, his parents, and all the Digimon were in the room. "Happy Birthday TK!" TK was rightfully a little shocked and put off seeing this. Patamon quickly scurried over to his partner seeing as his wings were all bandaged up. TK bent down to pick up the Digimon.

"Happy Birthday TK," Patamon smiled at his partner.

"Thanks," TK said hugging the Digimon. TK sat Patamon on his head as he went to greet his other friends.

"Glad to see you're alright TK," Mimi said smiling at him. "That was quite a bump you had,"

"More like a couple of rough bumps," Tai corrected.

"Boy you should really show us a move or two," Agumon complemented. TK bashfully rubbed his hand behind his head.

"So, what was it like?" Izzy asked TK burning with curiosity. "Being a Digimon?" The Digidestined were very curious about the answer.

"It was…amazing…" TK said trying to describe the feeling. "I had all this power…flowing around me…I didn't feel like me anymore…but someone else,"

"That does sound incredible," Sora said intertwining her fingers.

"Yeah…to bad it hurts too," TK said rubbing his shoulder.

"Well good thing all your injuries weren't too serious," Joe's brother said.

"Whatever that power was it must've protected you from serious harm," Izzy surmised.

"Yeah…hate to think where we'd be without it…" Patamon muttered.

"You guys would still find a way," Kairi said walking over to TK's side with her hands behind her back. "Since it's your birthday now, ready for your present,"

"Will it make me feel better?" TK asked.

"I think so," Kari said with a bright smile. TK's eyes followed as she approached closer with her hands still behind her back with a smile. TK raised an eyebrow sensing some kind of trickery at work. Kairi leaned forward then puckered her lips then gave TK a small kiss on the cheek that made his whole face fall in shock. Kairi pulled away smiling as TK still had that goofy look on his face. He brought a hand to his cheek as he stared at Kairi. "Better?"

"…Yeah…" TK muttered. His body suddenly went numb.

"Let's cut the cake!" Agumon exclaimed.

This brought TK to attention that he wasn't the only one in the room. Everyone quickly switched to party mode to enjoy the celebration.

(1 Week Later)

The world was becoming much more stable and the flashes of the other world were beginning to lessen over time. The Digimon had to return back to the Digi World since they weren't neededanymore.

"How's my little world savior doing?" asked Nancy as she checked in on TK who was walking around normal and flexing his muscles checking for soreness.

"I feel great, feels like I never got in a fight," TK said rolling his shoulder, however it seemed he still had some aching in it as he cringed half way through the motion. "Almost like it never happened," TK said rubbing his shoulder. TK supposed that since Digimon heal pretty quick, and he himself fused with a Digimon the same most apply to him now. "Feels weird though…"

"What does?"

"Seeing me, do all that stuff," TK said sitting on his bed.

"Well you are incredible just like all your friends," she said sweetly. TK smiled at his mother. He supposed that Takeru never truly had the support of the family he thought he didn't have. "Ya know TK, I was able to figure out that wasn't really you,"

TK looked at his mother surprised, "R-really, did he hurt you?" TK asked quickly.

"No, nothing like that…he just seemed a bit confused of what was right, and what was wrong. He did help me realize that our situation isn't perfect, but…you do know I love you, don't you?" TK tilted his head at his mother. TK had never questioned his parent's love, or his brother's. Although…there were times of doubt in the back of his mind.

"I…used to have doubts…" TK admitted. TK learned that hiding these feelings doesn't make them go away, and pushing them aside just makes them grow stronger over time. The point is to accept that darkness, not be ashamed of it, but don't allow it to become a part of you. "But I've learned that it doesn't matter, since we all have doubts. I decided not to let the doubts tell me what to believe, and I just…did what I had to,"

"Is that, your Digimon talking or you?" she asked.

"A little of both,"

"Well I'm glad your alright, and I hope that Takeru will find what he needs in order to become as strong as you are," Nancy said wrapping TK in a loving embrace that TK instantly returned.

"I love you mommy," TK said. She smiled at him as she left his room. TK smiled as she left then a curious thought passed through his mind. He grabbed his Digivice off the night stand. TK hurried over to his bathroom then held up his Digivice to his mirror. He hoped that maybe it still work since after all NoirSeraphimon said it would take some time for the worlds to separate properly. For a while nothing happened until a rainbow of colors began to pulsate around the Digivice and then in turn the mirror. The mirror was a little unclear with the image quite faded as if a bad reception. The link wasn't completely destroyed luckily. "Hey Takeru,"

"TK?" Takeru muttered surprised to see his other. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see how things were going, since you decided to turn over a new leaf,"

"Nothing new about it, just…becoming who I'm supposed to be,"

"What are you up to now?"

"Well, I've mostly rested up, the Digimon in our world have been put back, darkness no longer reigns here, and…I have a meeting with the world leaders today to discuss my…step down from power,"

"Last night in the big castle huh," TK said smirking.

"Yeah…" Takeru groaned obviously he was going to miss it. "But it's gotta be torn down, I plan on doing myself, maybe…" TK noted how unsure he sounded.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing, just said goodbye to Patamon for a while," TK's eyes opened widely.

"Takeru, why?"

"Because all Digimon had to go back to the Digital World, it's where the belong, and the world is on edge enough with me around,"

TK didn't like how this was sounding. "Takeru, you have no protection. Your friends may've forgiven you, but the world is still pretty upset with you….they might-,"

"Listen," Takeru said cutting offTK. "I know the risks, and I'm prepared for whatever happens. I'm here at the UN, so wish me luck,"

"But, what are you gonna do?" TK asked trying to decipher Takeru's emotions through the muffled vision.

"Metaphorically speaking," Takeru began sadness and regret lacing his voice. "Jump off a cliff…" At that the picture completely vanished from TK's view.

"Oh man…" TK had a bad feeling for Takeru. TK turned around to see Patamon flying up to him from behind. TK was shocked to see his Digimon appear behind him. "P-P-Patamon…I-I thought you went back to your world,"

"I did, but I had a talk with my other and he seemed really upset. Apparently, Takeru forced him to go back to Digi World. He's stuck there with no way of getting back to him. We have to do something!"

"How did you get here?"

"Some left over energy from our mega form, and the fact the dimension are still a bit of wack helped,"

"Then why can't the other Patamon do the same?" TK wondered.

"We can wonder later, we gotta go!" Patamon exclaimed pulling TK's sleeve. "Get your Digivice we're pulling a rescue!"

* * *

**Noir Universe**

"So, explain to us, what your purpose is here," asked one of the world leaders, Great Britain in fact, one of the waning forced that fought against Takeru's tyranny. The room was filled with press everywhere and Takeru simply stood at the podium in front of the most powerful people in the world. He had no one on his team however, completely alone, not one Digimon or other being with him. Even his own partner Digimon was nowhere to be seen. However, they all seemed to be on edge anyway, since this so called mere child brought the entire planet to it's knees.

"I've come to return power back to the world leaders that rightfully deserved them, or other various ways that got these titles," Takeru said. He admitted he was no politician. "I'm calling this entire war to an end, and I willfully surrender,"

"What kind of ploy are you trying to play here!" exclaimed Germany.

"What?" Takeru asked looking at the leader with disbelief.

"You single handedly shook the world with your legion of monsters, called…Digimon…and now with your foot on our throats your calling it even!" France argued. "We all beg to disagree,"

"Hmph, a room full of people who all agree on one thing…" Takeru muttered. "Listen, my reasons are my own…I just…don't want this anymore…I plan on working with you all…or not, it doesn't matter to me at this point. I just don't want the fighting to continue,"

"You're willingly surrendering even though you have a real chance of winning?" asked the Bristish representative and challenging Takeru.

"Listen," Takeru said sternly growing annoyed with the questioning. "I'm done fighting, you all can either do what's right and simply break up the power and give it their respective owner. If some of you get greedy with the idea of taking my empire from me, that's your choice," Takeru said shrugging. "I'm done," Takeru said simply then walked away from the stand. He walked toward the exit of the room surprised that no one hindered him, or tried to take his life right then and there. Takeru did suppose that now that he surrendered and he was clearly the future victor of the battle, it would seem cruel to simply kill him on camera in front of millions. No, they couldn't do that anymore…it had to be covert now, and Takeru knew this.

Takeru left the building with reporters and such hounding him endlessly. Takeru got into his car then rode off in the limo that was to be his ride around until he returned to Japan. Takeru rode quietly in the back of the car as his driver was silent. Takeru wouldn't be surprised if the driver was out to get him too. He could tell the driver was nervous, but his mere presence could do that. Finally, Takeru faced forward looking at his driver's face through the mirror.

"So, your mission is to kill me isn't it?" Takeru asked. The Driver visibly cringed as if surprised he was being spoken or that his target knew he was a target. "It doesn't matter to me anymore anyway…I'm done with everything," The driver seemed surprised although he visibly calmed as well.

"So, you're saying you want to die?" the man asked.

"I don't know what I want…" Takeru said honestly. "I never have, but I know I don't want this…weather I live or die, just doesn't matter to me anymore…"

"Why?" the driver asked genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Why not?" Takeru countered. "My existence brought terror and pain onto the world,"

"Please, don't be so self centered," the Driver said waving off the boy's comment. "The world was messed up long before any of us were here, you just brought a new type of ruination,"

"Why does that matter?" Takeru said surprised of the Driver's way of down playing him.

"Because, your just a kid, evil dictator, but a kid none the less," The driver was even more relaxed placing one hand on the wheel now driving like he was driving a regular sports car. "I've heard that you were apart of this group that helped settled down all that chaos going down in Japan, and that crazy continent in the sky,"

"Yeah…that was me and my friends…" Takeru muttered.

"Seems to me like you existing helped save us,"

"I did terrible things,"

"But you also did some good things too,"

"I don't deserve forgiveness,"

"Then earn it,"

"I don't want to!"

"Why not?"

"Because…" Takeru muttered unsure of his next answer. "Because I'm not worth it…"

"That's not really fair is it?" the Driver asked. Upon his question the Driver noticed Takeru's confused gaze. "I mean to the people who do care about you," Takeru was quiet upon hearing that. "You probably burned a lot of bridges when you went all evil King on the world. What if they saw you on TV, what if they thought that maybe the old you was coming back to them. What if they wanted to sit and talk to you about things, I mean, you made the mess the least you can do is help clean up," Takeru held his arms around his body tightly.

"What if…I did want all that…what could I do…I'm as good as dead, and your superiors won't accept you just letting me go," Takeru stated sadly as he wiped a tear from his eye. "I don't know what I want…"

"Well I suggest you go and find out what it is you're missing, and figure things out. As I said, you're just a kid,"

Takeru was quiet for a moment as he allowed this information to pass through his mind. Could he really redeem himself and make things right after all he had done? He didn't trust himself, or his intentions. The best choice he had at this point was to be neutral. Until he found what he needed, "Do…you have a laptop?"

High above the skies in the city above a shining light appeared, but it was not the sun since it was far in the west just beginning to set. A figure flashed out of the light as a winged angel. Seraphimon was once again in the Noir Universe to locate his other. TK's Digivice was fused with the mega, so this enable the angel to be able to follow the signals that Digivices give off with the connection of the worlds weakening Seraphimon could not appear any closer to his other. He dove from the clouds and began scanning the area trying to see any sign of Takeru.

"I've got to find him quickly, maybe I can protect him until he returns home…" Seraphimon mused. However the idea was not full proof since he could possibly be stuck there for who knows how long. It took a lot energy to get him here with the connection still weak, if it were fully repaired then he could possibly have now wa back to his true home. "I have to try though," Seraphimon sensed that he was drawing closer, and as he got closer he realized that less people were around. Suddenly, Seraphimon heard a long bang and a flash of light. It resembled a gunshot. "No…" Seraphimon gasped.

He scanned the dark area frantically trying to see his other. His Digivice signal suddenly vanished, but the only way that would happen is if the Digivice was no longer linked to the energy of the wearer. The only reason a Digivicewouldn't resoate energy is because the source was cut off, which could only mean…Seraphimon flew into a panic trying to find his other. Seraphimon noticed a limo driving away speedily, no doubt he was noticed, but he cared not for that at the moment. He noticed it's origin was from some abandoned warehouse of some sort. Suddenly, a big firey explosion went off forcing Seraphimon back into the air. Seraphimon gasped, "Takeru!"

Seraphimon flew down approaching the building in pure shock that was visible even with the helmet. Seraphimon glanced down to see a trail of blood leading to the inferno. Seraphimon clenched his fist as he thought that such a fate was not only overkill but unnecessary.

"_Sylph Storm!"_ Seraphimon exclaimed blowing away the flames. Seraphimon entered the warehouse inspecting it but being wary since he only blew out some of the flames. Flames were starting to come back to life though as Seraphimon scanned the area. He saw no sign of Takeru, and simply sighed. This wasn't his world, this wasn't his responsibility,and he shouldn't get so involved. The fact he was there was a problem itself. Seraphimon decided his time here wasn't needed as he extended his wings and flew off into the sky and back to theportal in the sky. "I hope you find what you're looking for, Takeru Takashi,"

* * *

(Unknown Area)

"You sure about this?" a voice asked.

"Yeah…I'm sure…" the second voice was quiet a moment. "Let's go…"

* * *

**A/N: _Well that's the end of this story. I hoped you all enjoyed reading this as I enjoyed writing it. Now...I realize I left the story off at quite a climax. Now we all know that after what Takeru did he couldn't just say "I'm real sorry guys," and everythin's okay and hugs for everyong!Nope, that's not how things would work in the real world. So I could either let this be the end...OR I could make a part two that branches off solely into the Noir Universe to see what effects Takeru's actions caused in the long run. I'll let my mood decided and your reviews. But I'll most likely get to that eventually. Anyway again thanks for reading! :D_**


End file.
